


Alpha17

by BerryBoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Science Fiction, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy
Summary: Víctor y Yuuri son dos agentes acostumbrados a trabajar en solitario y que repentinamente son asignados a un mismo equipo.  Ninguno está acostumbrado y para completar, está ese asunto del discurso de graduación que ambos tenían que trabajar.  Claro que eso es solo una tontería cuando se trata de mantener la reputación de ser el mejor agente.Por eso, si es necesario, dejarán el pellejo y el orgullo para convertirse en el mejor equipo.  No importa que uno sea un alfa y el otro un omega, eso es cosa del pasado... hasta que un fallo se activa en el implante de Víctor, permitiendo que los instintos dormidos por décadas, despierten.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 16





	1. Alpha17-01

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, es cierto que tengo historias pendientes que son muy importantes para mí. Pero como le dije a Xhia y a Ange... esta historia me da el mismo sentimiento que me daba OmegA cuando la comencé, así que no puedo dejar de darle la oportunidad.
> 
> Nuevamente otro omegaverso alternativo.

El agente Víctor Nikiforov bajó la escalera de metal de su nave con la elegancia que le era habitual y fue recibido por la seguridad del hangar. En esos momentos se dirigía hacia las oficinas de departamento para redactar el informe de su última misión. Llevaba los cabellos recogidos a medias y las finas hebras grises cubrían su espalda hasta la mitad. Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era darse una ducha, pero no tenía esperanzas de que la reunión con sus superiores fuera a terminar pronto. Era como un presentimiento.

Por eso caminaba con paso firme, pero sin apuros, en dirección a las oficinas. Los pasillos del lugar estaban fuertemente iluminados y eso hacía que su uniforme negro y azul neón resaltara aún más. Por el camino se topó con varios otros agentes que al verlo simplemente se quitaron de su camino. No saludó a ninguno, ni siquiera los miró, tan solo se sintió feliz de que no le estorbaran y que supieran hacerse a un lado cuando se trataba de él.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina, deslizó su mano sobre el panel de reconocimiento y la misma se abrió, permitiéndole entrar. El interior era un pequeño caos para los que no conocían la forma en que trabajaban. Para él era un caos ordenado.

Fue directo a uno de los cubículos vacíos para redactar su informe y enviarlo al sistema de datos central. Mientras lo hacía, alguien más llegó a la oficina. Alguien a quien realmente no le interesaba encontrar.

El agente Katsuki.

El hombre vestía un uniforme parecido al suyo. La diferencia era que en vez de usar el color azul neón ocupaba el morado.

—Katsuki —saludó. No porque el hombre le cayera de la patada iba a perder sus modales. Recibió una leve inclinación a modo de respuesta y le escuchó decir su apellido con tranquilidad antes de verlo pasar directamente a donde estaban sus superiores. Al parecer también lo habían llamado. Eso no le dio buena espina.

Minutos más tarde terminaba de ingresar los datos y cerraba el terminal que había estado utilizando. Solo entonces se dirigió a la oficina de sus superiores, notando que Katsuki no había salido aún.

Al entrar, su superior, la agente Baranovskaya, lo saludó indicándole que se sentara. Arrugó el ceño al ver que el agente Katsuki estaba sentado en la otra silla que había frente al escritorio de la mujer. Tomó asiento como se le indicaba y esperó para ver qué era lo que sucedía. La mujer activó una pantalla holográfica a un lado de su escritorio donde se podía ver el rostro de otros dos superiores, Yakov Feltsman y Celestino Cialdini.

Le extrañó el ver a todos sus superiores reunidos a la vez, solo sucedía cuando querían presionarlo.

—Agentes, seré breve. Los detalles de la misión estarán disponibles cuando estén de camino, no antes. La misión es un rescate. Hace apenas unas horas uno de los planetas protegidos por la federación fue atacado y destruido. Un noventa por ciento del planeta fue destruido. Los sobrevivientes están siendo cazados mientras tratan de huir. Una flota de la federación se dirige hacia allá en estos momentos, pero hay alguien en específico que debemos rescatar con urgencia.

La mujer esperó para ver si alguno de sus agentes tenía algo que decir, pero ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido por las noticias.

—Deben estar de camino en media hora. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos se levantaron casi en perfecta sincronía y después de una breve inclinación se retiraron. No dijeron nada hasta salir al pasillo exterior, momento en el cual Víctor se giró para darle una mirada calculadora al otro agente.

—Si tienes algo que decir, será mejor que lo digas ahora antes de comenzar la misión. No quiero lidiar con idioteces una vez comencemos, no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia. Si tengo que hacer esta misión yo solo, lo haré.

—Estoy dejando mi orgullo en esta nave, solo para ir contigo. Te recomiendo que dejes el tuyo también. No voy a decepcionar a mis superiores ni a arruinar mi reputación para lidiar con tu pedantería. No arriesgaré la misión si tus decisiones no están a la altura.

Los ojos oscuros del agente Katsuki le sostuvieron la mirada con fiereza, haciendo que la mirada azulada de Víctor se endureciera. Ambos parecieron entender que eso era lo único que deseaban decir y se separaron para prepararse.

Víctor esperó hasta llegar a la habitación casillero que le habían asignado justo antes de partir a su misión anterior. A los agentes se les asignaban habitaciones con una cama, una ducha y un closet a las que solo ellos o uno de sus tres superiores podían tener acceso. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Decidió tomar una ducha rápida pues sus cosas eran pocas y ya estaban empacadas. Le habría gustado tomar una siesta, pero ya vería si podía tomar una de camino a la nueva misión.

Su único problema sería el agente Katsuki. Lo conocía personalmente, habían estudiado en la misma academia el mismo año. Incluso se habían graduado juntos. Ambos habían obtenido la puntuación máxima y ambos habían sido asignados para dar el discurso de graduación. Todo bien hasta ese momento. Ambos tenían diferentes formas de ver el año y lo que les deparaba el futuro y no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo. Había sido tan encarnizada la discusión que el suceso había llegado a oídos de la administración y aunque habían intervenido intentando reconciliarlos, el resultado final es que el tercer promedio más alto fue quien dio el discurso. Ni Víctor ni Yuuri habían cedido. En lo único que habían coincidido era que, si no podían dar el discurso a su manera, no se lo permitirían al otro. Por eso, un tercero había sido la solución para ambos.

Sabía que era una estupidez, por eso se negaba a recordarlo y también se negaba a traer de vuelta esa rivalidad. Le parecía una soberana perdida de tiempo siquiera pensar en ello. Además, muy en el fondo, sentía que esa era la única mancha en todo su expediente. El haber permitido que una idiotez le robara el mejor momento de su vida.

También le molestaba mucho el hecho de que ver la cara de Katsuki sacara de inmediato lo peor de sí.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se desvestía, dispuesto a olvidar que el agente existía siquiera, mucho menos que iría en una misión con él como su compañero. Terminó la ducha y se secó, saliendo desnudo y sentándose en la cama para alistar el terminal de cotejo de su unidad.

La raza de humanos a la que Víctor pertenecía, alguna vez había estado sujeta a los instintos más bajos de su naturaleza. Más de dos mil años atrás habían estado divididos entre alfas y omegas que entraban en celo y se dedicaban a aparearse a la fuerza entre unos y otros. Con el tiempo habían aparecido los betas, pero los alfas y omegas no llegaron a desaparecer. En aquellos tiempos la diferencia que se creía había entre alfas y omegas favorecía a los primeros, permitiéndoles oprimir a los segundos. Luego aparecieron los supresores en un esfuerzo por devolverle la libertad a los géneros oprimidos, pero los alfas tardaron mucho en aceptarlos.

Un par de milenios después alfas y omegas no eran ya diferentes en nada a un beta. Al nacer se les implantaba un chip biológico que controlaba las hormonas, feromonas y efectos secundarios de los ciclos. Un omega en celo podía pasearse por donde quisiera sin ser atacado por varios alfas enloquecidos, ni sufrir de una calentura que lo dejara fuera de comisión por días. De esa misma forma, un alfa ya no estaba sujeto a sus más bajos instintos cada seis meses o cada que oliera las feromonas de un omega.

Esos eran tiempos donde cada individuo, fuera alfa, beta u omega, se juntaban y lograban exactamente lo mismo que cualquiera. Ya no había divisiones al estudiar ni al trabajar. Todo gracias a la evolución tecnológica de los últimos doscientos años. Las generaciones que recordaban lo que era un celo finalmente comenzaban a desaparecer. Los nuevos humanos jamás habían experimentado un celo y sus mentes eran libres de los impulsos que los habían hecho actuar tan primitivamente por miles de años.

Ya nadie se presentaba utilizando su segundo género, era tan irrelevante para la sociedad como lo era el tipo de sangre o el color natural del cabello con el que habían nacido. Un segundo género solo era considerado relevante en el expediente médico y eso era algo personal de cada individuo. Alfas, betas, omegas, hombres, mujeres, todos eran considerados iguales. No había mucho que la tecnología no pudiera arreglar. Aptitudes, capacidades, incluso el ADN podía ser mejorado si se contaba con suficientes recursos.

Ser alfa u omega era lo de menos.

Víctor era un alfa, pero los únicos que sabían eso eran sus padres, su médico de cabecera y sus superiores. A nadie más le interesaba.

En esos momentos lo único que necesitaba hacer era recostarse por unos cinco minutos sobre el terminal de cotejo para que revisara que todo estaba en orden con su implante.

Se cubrió las caderas con la sábana y cerró los ojos mientras el terminal lo escaneaba. Necesitaba una estrategia para cumplir la siguiente misión sin permitir que su propio temperamento le estorbara.

Los minutos pasaron y no se le ocurrió nada realmente. Se vistió y preparó sus cosas, nada ganaba con esa meditación infructuosa. Por eso, a la hora convenida, llegaba al hangar. Para su irritación, el agente Katsuki llegaba a la misma vez, de forma tal que parecía que habían sincronizado sus relojes.

Ambos vestían el uniforme reglamentario en los colores distintivos de sus rangos. Al verlo el agente simplemente se posicionó a su lado en el hangar sin dirigirle la palabra. Un técnico vino a avisarles cuál era la nave que tenían asignada y pronto estuvieron en el interior, listos para recibir los detalles.

El agente Katsuki esperó que él escogiera un asiento en la cabina y se sentó en el que estaba libre. Víctor había escogido por costumbre el asiento del capitán y no sintió gota de remordimiento al hacerlo.

Por un largo tramo ambos se dedicaron en silencio a llevar la nave a la ruta adecuada.

—Nos tomará seis horas llegar hasta las coordenadas luego del salto espacial —le informó el agente a su lado. Luego de eso ambos estuvieron preparados para escuchar los detalles de la misión.

Yuuri activó el archivo con los datos y ambos observaron atentos a la pantalla. El joven al que debían rescatar se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky. No era un miembro de la familia real, ni siquiera era un diplomático o hijo de un político. La importancia estaba en su material genético. Yuri Plisetsky pertenecía a un experimento clasificado de la federación y esa era la razón por la cual habían destruido el planeta.

Como medida preventiva había sido enviado al espacio en una cápsula que lo mantendría en estado suspendido por al menos un mes hasta que fueran a rescatarlo. Sin embargo, mientras las naves pesadas de la federación llegaban, era muy posible que aquellos que habían destruido el planeta encontraran la cápsula antes. Además, sería demasiado arriesgado para las naves que iban a rescatar al resto de la población sobreviviente llevar al joven con ellos.

Por eso la misión les correspondía a ellos. Rescatar al joven y llevarlo a salvo a otra de las instalaciones científicas.

Al terminar de escuchar los detalles Víctor se levantó.

—Dormiré un par de horas —declaró y disfrutó internamente la cara molesta del otro cuando decidió no dar ninguna explicación al respecto.

Despertó cinco horas después por su cuenta, notando que había dormido demás y que su compañero de misión no había hecho nada por despertarlo. Se espabiló de inmediato y apretó la mandíbula con molestia, llegando a la cabina a grandes zancadas. Cuando vio que el agente Katsuki se había sentado en la silla del capitán no pudo soportarlos más.

—Tú... pequeña rata... —susurró y estuvo a punto de sujetarlo por el cuello del uniforme para sacarlo de la silla, pero su mano fue interceptada y con un solo movimiento del brazo del agente estuvo con una rodilla al suelo y el brazo torcido tras la espalda. Se sujetó del asiento del copiloto para evitar caer de bruces.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene de mal humor ahora, Nikiforov? Pensé que una buena siesta arreglaría tu estúpida actitud —Yuuri lo soltó para continuar con su vista fija en los controles.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—No me diste ninguna orden de hacerlo a pesar de que reclamaste el puesto de líder. Siempre sigo las instrucciones del capitán si hay uno. Viendo tu forma tan descuidada de dirigir esta misión decidí tomar el mando y hacerme cargo de todo. Ahora soy el capitán.

A Víctor le pasó por la mente sacar su arma y ponérsela en la cabeza al agente, pero se contuvo. Eso le costaría una gran reprimenda más adelante. Además, por lo que podía ver desde aquella posición, se estaban acercando a las coordenadas de la misión.

Las alarmas en el radar comenzaron a parpadear insistentemente. Contaban con un radar con bastante amplitud que les permitía ver cómo estaban dispuestas las naves. Había tres principales que seguramente habrían sido las causantes de la destrucción del planeta por lo gigantescas que eran, además de cientos de naves de menor tamaño. Toda una flota.

Una nube de restos y escombros flotaba en el lugar donde había estado el planeta, permitiendo que los sobrevivientes se ocultaran con sus naves entre ellos, pero la situación era desesperada a causa de los enemigos.

Ellos debían ignorar a todos los sobrevivientes e ir directamente por la cápsula que contenía el objetivo.

Víctor se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sin argumentar nada más. Uno de ellos debía quedarse en la nave. El otro tendría que salir de la nave sin ninguna otra ayuda que un traje y un propulsor para no ser detectado. Debía entrar a la nave, sacar la cápsula al exterior de ella y llevarla de regreso.

Víctor bien podía hacer aquello y deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía que no era el indicado. Su habilidad para mantener la cabeza fría en caso de que algo saliera mal los ayudaría si su compañero era detectado antes de llegar a la cápsula o de regreso con ella.

—Iré a cambiarme —escuchó decir a su compañero, sobresaltándolo. ¿Acaso había llegado a una conclusión parecida? Por alguna razón eso le causaba roña porque no podía refutarlo. Solo asintió y tomó el control de la nave tan pronto estuvo disponible. Quince minutos más tarde el hombre regresaba con el equipo puesto.

Víctor no esperó a que se lo pidiera para ponerse en pie y hacer la doble revisión del equipo. El agente levantó la barbilla y miró al techo para evitar verlo de cerca. Era una posición clásica mientras se hacía la revisión. Al cabo le palmeó la espalda en señal de que todo estaba bien, recibiendo un resoplido como respuesta.

Se sentó nuevamente en los controles, pero al sentir que su compañero de misión no se movía de su lugar se dignó a preguntar si necesitaba alguna otra cosa antes de comenzar.

—¿Qué?

—Nikiforov, antes de salir allá afuera quiero saber si un discurso vale más para ti que mi vida.

Víctor giró la cabeza lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual con el agente. Le molestaba que pudieran dudar de esa manera.

—Soy el mejor agente de la federación. Mi reputación está por encima de mi vida personal.

—Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Completaré la misión como si tuviera un talismán.

Víctor dejó escapar una risa molesta.

—Seré mejor que eso, seré tu protección divina —masculló irritado mientras el agente Katsuki le devolvía su propia versión de aquella risa.


	2. Alpha17-02

Yuuri Katsuki estuvo en pie frente a la puerta de expulsión en espera de la orden del agente Nikiforov para abandonar la nave. Su traje espacial tenía lo mínimo. Un radar que estaría sincronizado con la cápsula para no perder su ubicación y dos pares de propulsores. Uno ajustado a su espalda y el otro a cada lado de sus piernas para poder controlar la dirección. Eso sería todo. La cápsula se liberaría de la nave inerte cuando ingresara el código.

El traje era totalmente negro para confundirse con el espacio.

No quería confiar en su compañero, le causaba una molestia inmensa haber sido emparejado con aquel terco cabezadura. Quería terminar la misión y regresar a sus misiones regulares, sin pareja. Volver a su ritmo en soledad. Así como estaba seguro de que Nikiforov quería exactamente lo mismo. Eso era lo que lo obligaba a confiar.

Maldijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Quién diría que algún día terminaría confiando en Víctor Nikiforov.

—Todo listo, abriré la compuerta.

—Listo.

La compuerta se abrió y la falta de gravedad lo hizo flotar fuera. De inmediato encendió los propulsores y activó el radar, asegurando el objetivo.

La nave donde habían llegado desapareció gracias al sistema de camuflaje y él comenzó su camino hacia la cápsula. Le tomó cerca de media hora llegar hasta ella, deteniéndose y ocultándose como podía para evitar ser descubierto por las naves enemigas.

Al llegar ingresó el código y las compuertas de la nave se abrieron. Entró a ella y buscó de inmediato la cápsula de suspensión. Se asomó para ver el interior, pero parecía estar opacado. Eso no le dio buena espina. Liberó la cápsula de inmediato y se preparó para lo que sería el viaje de regreso.

La cápsula era de un metal claro que sería más fácil de visualizar por lo que tendría que ser doblemente cuidadoso al moverla. Los primeros cinco minutos pasaron sin problema, pero luego de eso, notó que una de las naves enemigas se acercaba a su posición.

Los escombros del planeta estaban mucho más dispersos y le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar al siguiente. Maldijo en su mente.

—Nikiforov, tengo una nave muy cerca y no hay lugar para esconderse.

—Entendido. Continúa avanzando.

—¿Qué? —jadeó preocupado.

—Continúa avanzando, es una orden de tu líder.

—Sí, señor —respondió de forma automática y continuó avanzando. La nave enemiga continuaba acercándose mientras él la ignoraba. Pasaron varios minutos más de angustiosa espera mientras continuaba moviéndose y de pronto sintió que algo pequeño lo golpeaba en la espalda.

Se giró para ver qué era y se sorprendió al reconocer que era un gancho de suspensión. Víctor se había acercado aun camuflado hasta donde estaba y le había arrojado el cable con el gancho. Lo acopló de inmediato a la cápsula y buscó su propio gancho de seguridad en su traje para ajustarlo al cable.

—Listo —fue lo único que dijo a través del radio y de inmediato sintió el halón. Se sujetó de la cápsula como pudo, preparándose para el ataque. El movimiento le confirmó al enemigo que eran un blanco que debían destruir y dispararon. Por el momento, eran un objetivo demasiado pequeño y mientras no vieran la nave de Víctor, estarían relativamente a salvo. La distancia del cable se acortaría de a poco y, cuando estuvieran en el interior de la nave sería cuestión de salir huyendo.

Los disparos pasaban cerca y alguno que otro rozaba la cápsula, pero el cable se acortaba cada vez más pronto estaría a salvo en el interior. En cualquier momento el enemigo podría notar que la nave de Víctor estaba allí, si por error uno de los disparos chocaba con ella.

—Giraré, prepárate a entrar —ese fue el único aviso que Víctor le dio de lo que haría a continuación, por suerte, él sabía exactamente a qué se refería. La nave giraría en una curva cerrada y ocultaría de la vista del enemigo la cápsula cuando estuviera cerca. El cable se enrollaría con rapidez, forzándolos al interior de la nave y justo en ese momento Víctor emprendería la huida mientras la nave enemiga intentaba descifrar lo que había sucedido.

El cable se enrolló con rapidez tan pronto Víctor comenzó a girar y las compuertas se abrieron para recibirlos. El único problema fue que cuando la cápsula entró golpeó al agente todavía enganchado al cable contra la pared del pequeño hangar dejándolo inconsciente.

Despertó sobre uno de los catres de la nave con un soberano dolor de cabeza.

—Demonios —se quejó y escuchó que Víctor se comunicaba con él.

—¿Estás despierto?

—Sí, ya estoy despierto. ¿Cómo está la cápsula? Recibió varios impactos.

—Los diagnósticos todavía están procesándose.

—Espero que esté bien —se levantó del catre, teniendo cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza y se sujetó las costillas que estaban magulladas. Tendría que ir al centro médico de la federación y ver si ameritaba un par de horas en el tanque de regeneración acelerada. Víctor apareció a la puerta del pequeño cubículo de forma repentina, sorprendiéndolo. Y aunque sabía que no debía enderezarse, lo intentó, ganándose un agudo corrientazo de dolor.

El hombre le dio una mirada crítica de arriba abajo.

—Nada que no pueda soportar —gruñó y apartó al agente de su camino. Quería ver por sí mismo cómo estaba la cápsula.

Se sorprendió al ver que estaba intacta y supuso que los diagnósticos revelarían que todo estaba bien en el interior. La novedad de lo que acababa de vivir le hizo olvidar que no se llevaba con el agente Nikiforov.

—¿Crees que ese tal Yuri Plisetsky esté en el experimento por su propia voluntad?

Preguntó, imaginándose los exámenes continuos que seguramente le estarían haciendo.

—Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Apenas decir aquello, una de las alarmas de diagnóstico comenzó a sonar. Víctor se acercó para leer el mensaje y se sorprendió al ver que la cantidad de oxigeno en el interior de la cápsula estaba en niveles críticos. De inmediato fue a comunicarse con sus superiores para obtener más instrucciones al respecto.

Yuuri se acercó, asomándose nuevamente a la ventanilla que le permitía ver el interior. Recordaba que había estado algo opaca y que no se podía ver nada. Saltó en su lugar cuando vio la mano del joven que estaba en el interior golpear débilmente la ventana. No lo pensó y de inmediato buscó abrir la cápsula.

—Katsuki, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Hay que abrirla.

—No podemos hacer eso, no he recibido una respuesta aún.

—Si muere por una maldita llamada la misión no valdrá nada. ¿Cómo se abre esta cosa?

—Los superiores son los que tienen el código —Víctor volvió a intentar la llamada, pero por alguna razón sus superiores no contestaban. Se acercó a la cápsula y pudo ver lo mismo que Yuuri había visto, el joven en el interior golpeaba suavemente la ventana y por un momento a Víctor le pareció ver unos ojos verdes desesperados.

—Bien... como... líder de este equipo... asumo la responsabilidad por abrir la cápsula y sus repercusiones —dijo eso mientras sacaba su arma y luego le apuntaba a los goznes que mantenían la cápsula cerrada. Tuvo que disparar varias veces y cuando era evidente que no lo podría hacer en poco tiempo, Yuuri fue y buscó su propia arma para trabajar los goznes del otro lado.

Un suave pitido les indicó que el sello de la cápsula finalmente se había roto y entre ambos quitaron la tapa.

Un joven, que aparentaba tener no más de catorce años, tomó una profunda respiración. Sus ojos empapados en lágrimas atestiguaban el horror que había vivido en el interior de lo que se suponía era su protección.

Dijo un par de palabras en otro idioma que ninguno de los dos pudo entender y comenzó a temblar.

—Prepara uno de los catres —murmuró Víctor para luego susurrarle palabras de aliento al jovencito. Apenas lo hubo hecho lo llevó al cubículo y lo depositó en el catre. En ese momento, los ojos verdes del joven recorrieron el rostro de sus dos salvadores y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se sorprendieron al escucharlo hablar en su propio idioma finalmente.

—Gracias... pensé que moriría ahí adentro. El sistema de oxigenación se averió.

—No recibimos permiso para abrir tu cápsula. Estamos en una zona donde la comunicación es pobre. Quiero pedirte que te mantengas en este cubículo hasta recibir instrucciones al respecto.

—Entendido. ¿Tendrán algo de agua? La garganta me está matando —Yuuri se apresuró a buscarle una botella que el joven agradeció. Víctor regresó a la cabina y cerró la compuerta del pasillo, quedándose solo en el interior. Minutos después recibía una llamada de parte de su contraparte.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Regresarnos.

—No me refiero a eso. Abre la maldita puerta.

—Atiende a Plisetsky o vete a dormir. No necesito de tu compañía ahora —cerró la comunicación y luego escuchó un par de golpes furiosos en la puerta que lo hicieron sonreír. Aquello le servía para desquitarse de que Katsuki lo dejara dormir demasiado.

El viaje de regreso le pareció más corto y en poco tiempo recibió la llamada confirmándole que podía abrir la cápsula. Eso alivió la tensión en sus hombros, sin embargo, decidió no comentárselo a su compañero de equipo. Al cabo, siendo el líder, era al único al que le afectaba.

Al llegar al cuadrante de la federación, una flota de naves los escoltó hasta el hangar principal. Allí fueron recibidos por un número bastante impresionante de agentes de seguridad. Sabían que el joven, Yuri Plisetsky, era una de las misiones más importantes que habían tenido, pero no se imaginaban que fuera a tal grado.

Luego de un par de horas dando informes, se les permitió un tiempo libre. De inmediato tomaron cada uno su propio camino no sin antes dedicarse una mirada molesta el uno al otro. Al parecer era inevitable que no se soportaran. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguno trabajaba con alguien que engranaba en la forma que tenían de hacer las cosas cada uno con tanta facilidad. Víctor no había tenido que demostrar su superioridad para obtener el liderazgo. Yuuri no había tenido que demostrar su capacidad para que se le permitiera salir a hacer la parte más peligrosa del trabajo.

Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados al respecto, sin embargo, no podían deshacerse de la sensación de molestia que les causaba saber que podían trabajar perfectamente en equipo. Eso, junto con el peligro de perder el control de sus emociones frente a otros por culpa de esa molestia, los hacía querer evitar un futuro encuentro.

Víctor se encerró en su cubículo a descansar mientras que Yuuri iba directo a la enfermería para que lo revisaran.

Mientras tanto, en una de las áreas de alta seguridad de la federación, un joven de ojos verdes era recibido por un hombre de edad muy avanzada sentado frente a una mesa totalmente blanca e iluminada.

—¡Abuelo!

El hombre sentado a la mesa sonrió con la mirada perdida al escuchar la voz y levantó una mano al aire. Sus ojos azules se veían de un gris apagado y su piel estaba totalmente arrugada. Sus manos eran huesudas y su cabello era totalmente blanco. Vestía un uniforme que en algún momento había sido de su tamaño, pero que ahora le quedaba algo grande. El joven fue y lo abrazó con cuidado.

La escolta que le era familiar se presentó con los guardias dentro de la habitación y luego los dejaron solos. Apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada el jovencito se arrodilló frente a su abuelo. Sus ojos verdes observaban fascinados al hombre que estaba en la silla.

—Apenas puedes reconocerme. Debí venir antes u obligarlos a que te llevaran a donde estaba. Aunque, francamente, creo que fue mejor que te quedaras aquí. El planeta está totalmente destruido. Ah, pero te juro que, si me lo hubieran permitido, habría dejado a esos infelices convertidos en espermatozoides sin cola.

Acarició el rostro del hombre y luego se dirigió a los agentes que estaban vigilando.

—Voy a requerir treinta kilogramos de comida. Avísenle al chef que Yuri Plisetsky está a bordo.

Yuri se la pasó hablando con su abuelo durante el tiempo que tardaron en enviarle el primer plato de comida. Cuando pusieron la comida sobre la mesa le dio un beso a su abuelo y luego comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Plato tras plato comenzó a llegar la comida. Los guardas que vigilaban ya estaban acostumbrados al extraño ritual.

Mientras el joven comía su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer. Al principio era apenas perceptible. más que nada se le notaba en la forma en que su cabello comenzaba a crecer y el joven refunfuñaba, atándoselo en una coleta para que no le estorbara cuando amenazaba con metérsele en la comida.

Al tercer plato el joven se tuvo que detener para quitarse la camisa. La misma comenzaba a apretarle lo suficiente como para impedirle comer con comodidad. Los pantalones comenzaban a hacer lo mismo. Uno de los guardias le ofreció un cambio de ropa que el joven examinó con una mirada que iba perdiendo la cualidad inocente de hacía unos momentos atrás.

—Gracias, Emil —se desvistió, mostrando un cuerpo que bien podía pasar por el de un joven de dieciocho años. —¿Qué tamaño son estas?

—Te alcanzarán hasta que midas más o menos lo mismo que Michele —los ojos verdes se tornaron a ver al compañero de Emil y asintió. Treinta kilogramos de comida lo llevarían hasta ese tamaño, más o menos. Había comenzado pesando unos cincuenta y un kilogramos y midiendo un metro sesenta y tres pulgadas. Michele se veía como de un metro ochenta. Tal vez no alcanzaría su masa muscular, pero sería bastante similar. Parte de lo que estaba consumiendo pensaba gastarlo en su abuelo.

Su sonrisa volvió aún más amplia que antes mientras le servían el cuarto platillo.

—¿Tienen preparado algo de postre? —preguntó entre un bocado y otro mientras su cuerpo volvía a crecer haciendo que estirara los brazos para acomodarse mejor la camisa. Emil sonrió afirmativamente.


	3. Alpha17-03

Emil y Michele estaban acostumbrados a presenciar los cambios de la familia Plisetsky. Siempre les parecía algo realmente prodigioso, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo por ser la escolta personal de Yuri mientras estaba en la federación.

Yuri pertenecía a una especie humanoide polimórfica casi extinta llamada Juve. Tenían la habilidad de controlar la forma en que envejecían y rejuvenecían, dependiendo siempre de la cantidad de comida que consumían. Sus cuerpos metabolizaban el alimento con una rapidez impactante, convirtiéndolo inmediatamente en parte del cuerpo. Por el contrario, si disminuía su consumo de alimentos durante cierta cantidad de tiempo, su cuerpo rejuvenecía.

Los Juve tenían la habilidad de rejuvenecer a otras especies, aunque no de la misma forma que podían hacerlo ellos mismos. En otras especies, solo podían impartir o quitar energía vital.

Casi todos los Juve tenían una mutación que les era particular. En el caso del padre de Yuri, su mutación consistía en producir, de forma secundaría, energía nuclear. En Yuri, la mutación se manifestaba en producir energía eléctrica pura. La mutación de su abuelo consistía en crear campos electromagnéticos mientras que la de su madre había sido crear energía radioactiva.

Aparte de Yuri solo quedaban seis Juve más en todo el universo, por lo que gozar del favor de un Juve era algo extremadamente especial.

Yuri era el primer Juve que permitía que lo analizaran, hasta cierto punto, para intentar descubrir el secreto de su producción de energía. Por eso la federación lo protegía celosamente.

El planeta en el que se había estado alojando no era sino una base experimental, cuyos ocupantes consistían principalmente en científicos y sus asistentes. Tal vez algunos habían muerto en el ataque, pero habían sido los menos. De quinientos habitantes, tres cuartas partes habían sido evacuadas antes de que las naves enemigas llegaran al cuadrante.

La información recopilada seguramente había sido transmitida de forma segura a algún otro centro experimental. Solo estaría allí en la federación hasta que decidieran en qué otro lugar tenía que estar para continuar con los experimentos. Además, estar allí significaba otra cosa. Su fortuna aumentaría.

La federación pagaba por el tiempo que permanecía en la base experimental. Era como un salario fijo muy bien pagado. Pero al estar en la base la oportunidad de contacto con otras especies era limitado. Gran parte de su fortuna la había ganado rejuveneciendo clientes. Él era como un oasis ambulante, una cura milagrosa que no tenía efectos secundarios. Por eso sus servicios tenían costos exorbitantes.

Pero en esos momentos su prioridad era su abuelo. Por alguna razón se había permitido envejecer hasta el punto de no poder reconocer a su nieto y eso no lo podía permitir. Seguramente se llevaría una buena reprimenda por parte del hombre, pero no le importaba. Él quería hablar con su abuelo, saludarlo, ver cómo le iban las cosas.

Cuando llegó el turno del postre, vio con mal disimulado deseo que le traían una bandeja entera del budín de pan más suave y delicado del universo. Era un budín sencillo de vainilla, pero lo que enloquecía a Yuri era la textura. Era suave, esponjoso, cremoso y extrañamente firme, levemente endulzado, con una cobertura de leche y azúcar.

—Tengo que ir a besar al chef.

Apenas el postre fue puesto en la mesa, una bandeja entera del mismo, Yuri lo atacó sin piedad. El azúcar del postre sería lo que le daría la energía extra que utilizaría en su abuelo.

Una hora y media más tarde había terminado todo el proceso de engullir treinta kilogramos de comida, de una sentada y ahora estiraba un cuerpo que representaba unos veintitrés años, midiendo cerca de un metro ochenta y pesando unos ochenta y un kilogramos. Su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura y mientras se estiraba y se movía de un lado para el otro, acostumbrándose a su nueva forma, se rehacía la coleta.

Finalmente, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo, fijó su atención nuevamente en su abuelo. Su voz también había cambiado y ahora se escuchaba más profunda, aunque no demasiado. —Bien, veamos si ahora podemos tener una conversación decente.

Se acercó a su abuelo y depositó un beso en su frente de manera prolongada. El primer cambio del hombre se notó en sus cabellos que se tornaron de un color gris oscuro y luego en la forma en que su cuerpo se fue irguiendo y los temblores de vejez lo fueron abandonando. Sus ojos opacados se iluminaron y una mano se posó en el hombro de Yuri.

—Ya es suficiente, Yuratchka —al usar la energía sobrante, el cuerpo de Yuri rejuveneció hasta tener la apariencia de un hombre de veintiún años. Los años perdidos, obviamente, se los había pasado a su abuelo.

—Abuelo —lo volvió a saludar. Esta vez el hombre pudo reconocerlo y eso hizo que Yuri sonriera de oreja a oreja. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa con serenidad.

—Cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los cuartos de enfermería, Yuuri era revisado por una de las enfermeras con un aparatito que le estaba crucificando los nervios.

No dolía, pero estaba el hecho de que la mujer no tenía el más mínimo rastro de pudor y pegaba el aparato a las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo sin previo aviso, alegando que era parte de la rutina. El que dijera aquello con una sonrisa depravada no ayudaba en nada. por suerte, cuando finalmente decidió pasar el aparato por el lugar donde actualmente había recibido los golpes, su rostro tomó una expresión sumamente seria y su voz un matiz preocupado.

—Vas a necesitar más que un par de horas para arreglar esto. Tienes una pequeña hemorragia interna, eso es muy peligroso si la dejas pasar más tiempo. Además, tus costillas están astilladas en un punto que amenaza tu pulmón izquierdo. Vamos, te ayudaré a entrar al tanque de regeneración.

Eso hizo que Yuuri se crispara un poco más si posible. El tanque de regeneración requería que estuviera completamente desnudo y no confiaba en aquella mujer para nada. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impedía solicitar otra enfermera. Por suerte, cuando comenzó a desvestirse, la mujer se entretuvo con el panel de control del tanque.

El líquido en el interior del tanque estaba a una temperatura agradable y apenas sentarse en el interior, la enfermera cerró dos de las tres compuertas, permitiendo que estas lo cubrieran, cosa que volvió a agradecer. Le fue dada una sonda que puso en su boca y nariz y un par de tapones para los oídos. Sin pensarlo demasiado se sumergió en el espeso líquido, hundiéndose hasta quedar suspendido en el centro. La última compuerta se cerró y el líquido fue energizado para que comenzara a funcionar.

Un gran alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, tanto, que quedó profundamente dormido de inmediato sin poder evitarlo. Veinte minutos más tarde despertaba, un poco desorientado, aun en el interior del tanque de regeneración. Había estado en esa situación antes por lo que no se desesperó como la primera vez que le sucedió. El tanque de regeneración brindaba una sensación tan agradable que era muy común caer dormido en el proceso. Especialmente si el cuerpo había sido sometido a grandes cantidades de estrés.

Pero su estrés no provenía de las heridas. Más bien, provenía del hecho de haber sido la pareja de aquel hombre tan arrogante y haber permitido que lo sometiera con tanta facilidad. Eso hacía que sus niveles de estrés aumentaran.

Cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro a través de la sonda. No, eso no era lo que le molestaba en realidad. Estaba seguro de que su condición de omega no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ello. Su implante estaba funcionando al cien por ciento, por lo que cualquier debilidad omega estaba siendo neutralizada. De otra forma, no podría tener aquel desempeño casi perfecto y decía casi por no haber prevenido el golpe, aunque bien pudiera atribuírselo a la necesidad de realizar aquella maniobra tan repentina en ese momento.

Él era un omega y solo sus superiores conocían ese dato. Era imposible que Nikiforov lo supiera. Y aunque lo supiera, no había forma de que pudiera influenciarlo, aun cuando fuera un alfa.

Muy en el fondo se presentía que Víctor debía ser un alfa. Era tan arrogante y su cuerpo era tan desarrollado que definitivamente debía ser uno. Aunque había escuchado que las apariencias podían engañar. Apretó los dientes y de inmediato escuchó una voz electrónica que le indicaba que debía relajarse.

Frustrado por el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos decidió que era mejor si dormía, así se relajaría por completo. Pero si bien su cuerpo se relajó conscientemente, su mente continuó molestándolo con imágenes de la reciente misión y de lo bien que les había ido. Quería negar que acatar las órdenes de Víctor se había sentido, de cierta forma, bien. En verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Había trabajado con otras parejas y muchas habían intentado tomar control del equipo, pero siempre terminaban cometiendo errores de juicio que él tenía que corregir antes de que la misión fuera un fracaso.

Sin embargo, con Víctor al mando era como si... confiara totalmente en su maldita intuición. Víctor tenía un proceso mental muy similar al suyo y para colmo igual de rápido. Era algo que, de no haber existido esa enemistad entre ambos, habría apreciado abiertamente.

Pero no podía ignorar que Víctor tenía una vena malvada, casi tan malvada como la suya. Eso le causaba cierto mórbido placer libre de remordimientos. Quería joder al tipo. Demostrarle que se llevaría la última palabra. Un sentimiento nada bueno.

Lo único que agradecía era que el orgullo de ambos de completar la misión no se había perdido en ningún momento a causa del resentimiento que existía. La reputación de Víctor y su orgullo eran tan fuertes como su reputación y su orgullo. Eso era suficiente para asegurar el éxito, para confiar al cien por ciento el uno en el otro. Algo que no había encontrado en sus otras parejas de misión en mucho tiempo. Con Víctor nadie lo iba a traicionar por agendas personales ni por ganancia propia.

Ambos entendían que el éxito de una misión no era solo completarla, sino regresar con vida... todos los involucrados. Para Yuuri, eso era lo primordial y si Víctor entendía eso, entonces un estúpido discurso de graduación no sería impedimento para trabajar con él. Además, como ya habían demostrado, era muy válido caer en el juego de la venganza si esta no entorpecía la misión. Era, hasta cierto punto, excitante.

El solo pensamiento lo hizo dar un bufido contra la sonda en su boca y de nuevo recibió un mensaje electrónico para que intentara relajarse. Yuuri quiso golpearse, pero se contuvo. Finalmente logró conciliar el sueño y no despertó hasta que la regeneración de su cuerpo estuvo completa.

Mientras tanto, Víctor intentaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en lo que había sucedido. Maldecía internamente. No le había encontrado error alguno a la forma de actuar de su compañero, era como si el solo hecho de tenerlo a su lado duplicara sus propias habilidades.

Usualmente era todo lo contrario. Cada vez que le era asignado un compañero, sus habilidades disminuían considerablemente. Casi siempre el primer estorbo era la rebeldía de su compañero al no querer seguir instrucciones y luego la incompetencia cuando por fin lograba hacer que las siguiera.

Con Yuuri apenas había tenido un par de percances. Sus dudas para seguir instrucciones habían durado apenas un par de segundos y si había salido herido durante la maniobra se lo achacaba a lo caótico del momento. Estaba seguro de que si él hubiera estado atado al cable también habría recibido el golpe. Con todo, Yuuri no le había reclamado. Entendía perfectamente que había sido algo inevitable y se había repuesto casi de inmediato. Si tan solo no tuvieran esa enemistad entre ambos, estaba seguro de que habrían hecho un equipo perfecto.

—Mierda.

No era como si pudiera simplemente aceptarlo. —¿Por qué me estoy rompiendo al cabeza por una estupidez? Maldición.

Varias horas más tarde recibía otra de sus misiones. No había muchos detalles, como siempre. Empacó sus cosas y salió en dirección al hangar. Al llegar notó que había alguien más frente a la nave que le había sido asignada.

—Cabellos negros... esa silueta... —conocía exactamente quién estaba allí y apretó la mandíbula para ocultar su molestia. Katsuki se giró al sentirlo llegar y sus ojos se endurecieron levemente al verlo.

Ninguno hizo preguntas estúpidas y ninguno hizo comentarios molestos. No había necesidad de repetirse lo que sentían, mucho menos cuando ambos estaban conscientes de que no había una razón para no ponerlos juntos. Si por sí mismos eran excelentes, juntarlos era el paso más lógico a seguir.

Subieron a la nave en silencio y se sentaron en el cuarto de mando. Víctor en el asiento del piloto y Yuuri en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos tenían el presentimiento de que aquella no iba a ser la última vez que los juntaran en una misión, pero ninguno iba a negarse a cumplir con su trabajo. Además, ambos tenían un mismo sentir, comenzar con las hostilidades solo haría que la misión fuera más pesada.

Pronto estaban escuchando los detalles de la nueva misión que los llevaría a estar una semana completa sirviendo como guardaespaldas a una joven diplomática que estaría de visita. Para ello debían viajar primero hasta el planeta de la joven y desde allí, escoltarla a la nave de la federación.

Yuuri se levantó cuando el informe terminó y Víctor le dio una mirada curiosa.

—Tomaré una siesta. Acabo de salir del tanque, capitán —dijo lo último con algo de sorna y aunque ya iba por el pasillo, volvió a gritarle —despiértame a tiempo, si no lo haces, estaré de mal humor y eso afecta mi rendimiento.

—Y yo pensando que lo amargado era parte de ti. Ahora resulta que es porque siempre te levantas tarde.

—Hablo en serio, capitán. No conoces mi mal humor todavía y no lo necesitas para esta misión. Te patearé el puto trasero si haces que mi rendimiento baje una sola décima. Luego no te podré servir de colchón para que no revientes las cápsulas dentro de la nave.

Víctor se giró tan rápido que su cuello tronó una de sus vértebras sin querer. Se levantó y fue hasta la parte trasera. Yuuri lo ignoró mientras buscaba una de las colchas térmicas para acostarse. La habitación era un poco más amplia que la de la misión anterior y contaba con una cama acolchada y no un simple catre.

—¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? —gruñó cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia. Yuuri encontró la colcha y la tiró sobre la cama con cansancio para luego girarse.

—No. Solo te recuerdo que estamos en una misión y que acaban de regenerarme. Tal como están las cosas mi rendimiento ya está comprometido. Tú sabrás qué hacer si más tarde no puedo darte el cien por ciento. Confío en ti, oh, mi protector divino.

Sin esperar más se tiró sobre la cama y se cubrió con la colcha, dejando solo sus ojos fuera mientras le daba la espalda al otro.

La actitud de Yuuri le molestaba, pero le molestaba el doble saber que tenía razón. Tenía un elemento de alta calidad a su disposición y era su obligación como el líder mantenerlo al cien por ciento. A veces odiaba esa responsabilidad.

—¿Prefieres café o una bebida energizante? —tal vez lo tomaría como una provocación o como una burla, pero no era más que una pequeña muestra de que aceptaba la tregua. Hubo un largo silencio que al parecer anunciaba que Yuuri se lo había tomado como una ofensa. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse dando por perdida la muestra de buena fe, el hombre en la cama se movió levemente.

—Café —susurró. Víctor lo escuchó con claridad e hizo un sonido de asentimiento antes de salir de la habitación. Sonrió mientras salía, de todos los insultos y palabras que habían intercambiado alguna vez, aquella simple conversación se sentía como un triunfo gigantesco para Víctor.


	4. Alpha17-04

El viaje duró cerca de seis horas por lo que Víctor dejó que Yuuri durmiera cinco de ellas. Luego programó la cafetera para dos tazas y se fue a la habitación para despertar a su compañero.

—Katsuki, hora de levantarse.

Un revoltijo de cabellos negros pareció cobrar vida y Víctor pudo ver de primera mano la expresión tan indefensa que tenía al despertar. Luego, en apenas unos segundos, aquella expresión se volvió una totalmente gruñona. Se alejó de la puerta y lo dejó solo. Al rato lo vio salir y por alguna extraña razón, se tomó la libertad de ofrecerle la taza caliente de café.

Yuuri lo observó un momento y luego tomó el café, pasando de largo en dirección a la cabina de controles.

Sin decir nada observó el tiempo que faltaba para llegar al lugar de la misión. Su cuerpo pareció relajarse al ver que todavía quedaba una hora. Víctor había cumplido su palabra, además, se sentía muchísimo mejor. Sorbió el café y arrugó un poco la nariz.

—¿Lo hice mal? —preguntó el hombre a un lado suyo, sobresaltándolo levemente. No había notado que Víctor lo estaba observando.

—Está bien.

—¿Quieres más azúcar? —la conversación tan normal y tranquila hacía que se sintiera extraño. Realmente no se había imaginado alguna vez tener charlas inconsecuentes con el hombre de cabellos grises. Asintió de todas formas. No disfrutaba el café demasiado amargo.

Víctor le acercó la azucarera metálica y vertió suficiente azúcar como para dos cucharadas, momento en que Yuuri levantó la mano un poco para indicarle que era suficiente.

El planeta al que se dirigían era de una raza muy particular, cualquiera podía cambiar de sexo en el momento en que quisieran, aunque les tomaba un poco de tiempo pues no podían hacerlo de forma instantánea.

Al llegar, la seguridad del lugar les pareció demasiado relajada por lo que Víctor arrugó el ceño de inmediato. Fueron llevados directamente a los aposentos de la princesa en palacio y les pareció algo extraño que la misma fuera tan austera. Allí se les informó que serían los únicos acompañando a la princesa.

La princesa los recibió con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba un pequeño colmillo. A Víctor le pareció de lo más gracioso, especialmente cuando los ojos de la princesa se fijaron en Yuuri y parecieron derretirse.

—Creo que le gustas —susurró en dirección al moreno quien apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su enfado.

—Deja de hablar babosadas. Princesa-

—Príncipe. En estos momentos soy el príncipe. Mis padres pensaron que sería más conveniente que hiciera el viaje de esta forma así que hace una semana atrás comencé el cambio. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

—Tan pronto esté listo, alteza.

—Hace tres días que estoy listo. Podemos irnos tan pronto suban mi equipaje a la nave y... —mostró una carpeta que le entregó a Víctor y un bolso que levantó para colgarlo sobre su hombro— este es mi equipaje, y... eso es todo. Podemos irnos.

Víctor y Yuuri se quedaron en silencio. Habían estado preparados para protocolos de seguridad, maletas pesadas, lloriqueos reales y pataletas. Pero la facilidad con la que los seguía, sin quejarse, sin intentar atrasarlos era más que sospechoso.

Víctor asintió y dando media vuelta echó a andar. Yuuri le señaló el camino al joven príncipe para que fuera tras su compañero mientras él se quedaría atrás para vigilar.

La salida del planeta fue extremadamente fácil también y ahora no solo Víctor tenía un mal presentimiento. Las miradas de Yuuri se habían vuelto continuas y de total alerta. El príncipe se había encerrado en la habitación que le habían asignado y ahora ellos estaban tensos.

—No me gusta —murmuró Yuuri y Víctor asintió.

—Tampoco me gusta ser el cebo de nadie. Es irritante lo bien que podemos entendernos —Yuuri sonrió de lado con arrogancia.

—Asquerosamente irritante. ¿Qué se supone que haremos con el príncipe falso?

—Nada por el momento. Su base de datos genética es la correcta. Tal vez no sea el príncipe, pero es la persona que debíamos ir a buscar —Yuuri maldijo internamente y se levantó de su lugar recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte de su compañero.

—Iré a ver si quiere algo de tomar.

Tocó a la puerta dos veces y luego ingresó el código. La imagen que lo recibió no era para nada la que se esperaba. El tierno y en apariencia inocente príncipe estaba vestido con el uniforme de la federación. Justo en esos momentos estaba sentado sobre la cama revisando tranquilamente sus armas de reglamento. Al verlo le sonrió levemente, mostrando nuevamente aquel pequeño colmillo.

—Agente Minami —saludó poniéndose en pie y buscando sobre la cama algo que luego le entregó al moreno. Yuuri lo observó, reconociéndolo como uno de los dispositivos oficiales de la federación, de esos que usaban para entregarles las misiones. Arqueó una ceja, pero el joven frente a él solo le devolvió una sonrisa salvaje que no auguraba cosas buenas.

Regresó a la cabina de control y le entregó el dispositivo a su compañero. Cuando el hombre le cuestionó con la mirada él simplemente negó y se sentó, indicándole que lo colocara en el puerto para poder ver el contenido.

Los nuevos datos de la misión los dejaron a ambos con un mal sabor de boca. Realmente los estaban usando como cebo, pero como un cebo armado. Esperaban que capturaran con vida a los que iban tras la vida de la princesa. No había muchas explicaciones al respecto de la identidad del agente ni de lo que había estado haciendo en palacio como encubierto, lo único que les dejaban saber era que debían atrapar a los asesinos con vida.

—¡Por qué no podemos simplemente volarles el trasero! —gruñó el hombre con molestia. Yuuri se sentía de la misma forma. Era mucho más fácil exterminar que intentar capturar al enemigo con vida.

—Solo tenemos que fingir sorpresa cuando aparezcan y dejar que nos aborden.

Víctor giró en su silla para encontrarse de frente al joven, ahora completamente uniformado y armado. Dio un largo suspiro, aquel agente emanaba un aura de temeridad y arrogancia que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en la federación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que caerán por ello? No sabes lo dolorosamente evidente que es el hecho de que todo esto es una farsa.

La sonrisa del joven decayó un poco, pero no era la expresión de alguien a quien le presentan la realidad y no puede creerla. Era más bien la expresión de un chico que estaba cansado de ser cuestionado en todo.

—Caerán, porque soy el príncipe —explicó en un tono monótono. Víctor rodó los ojos y estaba a punto de explicarle cuán falsa era esa declaración cuando las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar. Yuuri se giró hacia el tablero para corroborar la información y pudo confirmar que había una nave de buen tamaño alcanzando el perímetro a gran velocidad. La sonrisa del agente Minami regresó en todo su esplendor, como un molesto "te lo dije".

La nave que los perseguía los alcanzó con rapidez y luego de un breve enfrentamiento, la nave de los agentes fue enganchada y anexada a la nave más grande. Víctor tuvo sus armas listas, así mismo Yuuri, para cuando fueran abordados.

—Agente Minami, solo diré esto una vez. No entorpezcas la misión. Te quedarás atrás de nosotros.

—¿Crees que puedes ordenarme?

—Eras la misión, ahora eres uno de mis agentes a cargo. Obedecerás mis órdenes sin chistar.

Justo en ese momento escucharon que comenzaban a forzar la puerta y los tres se escondieron, cada uno en posiciones estratégicas.

—¿Quién demonios se cree que es? —gruñó el joven por lo bajo mientras esperaban a que forzaran la compuerta. Yuuri no pudo evitar una risa que resonó por encima de los golpes a la compuerta.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? El agente Nikiforov es tu protección divina.

—Cierren el maldito pico —se escuchó justo antes de que la pesada puerta de metal fuera arrancada hacia afuera y una lluvia de disparos los hiciera retroceder aún más.

Apenas sus atacantes tomaron un respiro, Víctor y Yuuri salieron de sus escondites, casi como uno mismo, y comenzaron el contraataque. Varios de los agresores cayeron en ese primer asalto y la pareja continuó avanzando. Un poco antes de que Víctor se quedara sin municiones, Yuuri lanzó una bomba sintética que causó una luz brillante. Ambos se habían protegido los ojos a tiempo por lo que Víctor no tuvo problemas en recargar mientras que Yuuri lo cubría.

Poco a poco fueron ganando terreno hasta toparse con un grupo un poco más nutrido de enemigos. Desde donde estaban notaron que este grupo llevaba protectores cubriendo sus caras por lo que sería un poco más difícil.

Hasta ese momento el agente Minami se había mantenido tras ellos, pero al ver la emboscada su corazón se aceleró y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. Ese era el tipo de situación para el cual había entrenado.

Tomó impulso por unos instantes y luego, en el primer momento en que aquellos hombres tomaron un brevísimo descanso, salió disparado entre medio de los dos agentes, sorprendiendo a ambos bandos. Antes que alguien pudiera evitarlo, cuatro hombres habían caído al suelo inertes. Víctor maldijo cuando el joven agente continuó disparando a todo lo que se movía.

—Es demasiado rápido —jadeó Yuuri al verlo moverse. Era como una especie de aceleración extraña. Víctor apretó los dientes y comenzó a seguirlo mientras que Yuuri se encargaba de los enemigos que ambos dejaban atrás. Se suponía que solo los estaban aturdiendo, pero cuando el moreno revisó el pulso de los que Minami había disparado, pudo constatar que estaban sin vida. Esa no era la misión. Tenían que detenerlo.

Minami iba arrasando con todo lo que había en su camino mientras que Víctor intentaba alcanzarlo. Era obvio que el joven conocía la nave a la perfección y eso lo ponía en ventaja sobre él. Tenía que esforzarse.

Minami irrumpió en la cabina de control que era amplia y logró derribar a dos de los guardias antes de que uno de los disparos lo alcanzara en el hombro. Rebotó hacía atrás por el impulso y dejó caer una de sus armas. Cuando se repuso y miró hacia adelante nuevamente, ya tres de los enemigos lo tenían en la mira. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que recibiría una ronda de disparos que probablemente lo matarían. Sin embargo, lo que llegó antes a él fue el cuerpo de Víctor, empujándolo al suelo.

Tras Víctor llegó Yuuri quien derribó a los guardias en segundos y no se detuvo hasta que todos en la cabina estuvieron inconscientes. Luego de eso se regresó por el pasillo, rematando a cualquiera de los que se hubieran escapado. Cuando tuvo a toda la nave bajo control regresó a la cabina para examinar los daños.

Víctor yacía boca abajo en el suelo, sangrando por cuatro orificios diferentes. Por suerte, ninguno parecía haberle traspasado ningún órgano. Yuri lo ayudó a sentarse y le dio una mirada mortal al agente Minami.

—¿Qué demonios creíste que hacías?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para despejar el camino.

—¡Hiciste una maldita estupidez! ¡Te hirieron y gracias a ti hirieron al agente Nikiforov!

—Él no tenía por qué entrome- —el sonido de un puño resonó casi como una cachetada, lanzando al joven al suelo. Los ojos de Yuuri refulgían con rabia.

—Es tu líder, su deber es protegerte. ¡Tú deber como parte del equipo es mantenerte fuera de peligro! —los enormes ojos marrones del joven se entornaron con vergüenza y Víctor dio un leve quejido antes de dar su primera orden luego del asalto.

—Katsuki... asegura a los prisioneros. Debemos regresar- —fue interrumpido por un gesto imperioso del moreno quien ahora estaba en modo de capitán. Su primera orden fue para el joven agente.

—Llévalo a la nave. Gracias a ti, ahora soy el líder de esta misión. Si lo dejas solo te juro que me encargaré personalmente de que recibas un demérito en tu récord.

Aquella mirada fiera hizo que el joven se quedara petrificado y Víctor no pudo evitar reírse.

—Mamá Katsuki.

—Y tú cállate. Pudiste dispararles, ¿qué diablos de reacción fue esa? Interponerte entre ambos, ¡patético! No le acertaron a tu estúpido trasero porque tu idiotez seguramente los dejó pasmados.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí, Katsuki? No me hagas reír.

Yuuri se alejó de mala gana mientras Kenjirou ayudaba a Víctor a ponerse en pie. Dejar todo en orden le tomó al moreno unas dos horas, incluyendo programar la ruta de vuelta en la nave que ahora deberían tripular.

Siendo que el agente Minami parecía conocer la nave enemiga, lo dejó a cargo de los controles mientras iba a visitar al agente de cabellos claros. Encontró a Víctor con un poco de mal humor a causa de las heridas.

—¿Crees que esto afecte nuestro récord? —le preguntó al moreno apenas verlo entrar a la habitación donde lo habían dejado descansando.

—Sin duda. Aunque tenemos a la mayoría de los prisioneros, tal vez si pueden obtener información de alguno de ellos... pero para mí ya es un demerito, no importa lo que pase. Además, no te ves nada bien.

—Estaré bien tan pronto me pongan en uno de los tanques de regeneración —Yuuri asintió. Al hombre lo tendrían remendado en un par de horas cuando llegaran. —No esperaba que lo golpearas.

—Fue... un error. No ameritaba que lo golpeara.

—Nunca pensé ver el día en que golpearías a alguien por mí, Katsuki —Yuuri se puso rojo hasta las orejas y comenzó a tartamudear.

—Yo... yo... eso no lo hice por ti... ese mocoso... realmente no sabe respetar las reglas. No tiene n-nada que ver contigo.

—No te pongas así. Haces que quiera molestarte más. Eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.

—Imbécil. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos —salió de aquel lugar maldiciendo y golpeando las paredes mientras un muy divertido ex capitán intentaba no reír para que el cuerpo no le doliera.


	5. Alpha17-05

Apenas llegaron de vuelta a la base de la federación, Víctor y Kenjirou fueron enviados a la enfermería mientras que Yuuri tuvo que informar de lo sucedido durante la misión. Fueron cinco horas las que estuvo llenando papeles y dando informes por lo que al final del día su humor era tan negro como su uniforme.

Decidió visitar a los dos heridos para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía luego de aquel trago amargo. Primero fue a visitar al agente Minami, pero se sorprendió cuando le fue denegada la visita. Según la información, el agente no terminaba de dar su informe. No había sido enviado al tanque de regeneración por alguna razón que Yuuri desconocía y que era, al parecer, confidencial.

No le quedó más remedio que ir a visitar al agente Nikiforov.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que pudo notar fue que el cabello del agente estaba suelto, desparramado sobre la almohada y parte de la cama en finas hebras de plata. Se quedó muy quieto mientras la imagen se grababa a fuego en su mente. Era lo más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto y le costaba admitirlo porque aquel era un hombre arrogante al que no soportaba. Sin embargo, su corazón latió levemente acelerado y nervioso ante aquella visión. Además de los cabellos desparramados, la forma en que su cabeza descansaba, totalmente relajada hacia un lado, con los labios ínfimamente entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados de una forma tan suave.

Se acercó un par de pasos hasta llegar al lado de la cama y se debatió entre quedarse o salir corriendo. El agente Nikiforov era, definitivamente, de su tipo. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Se preguntó si sería un alfa. Era la respuesta más evidente. De pronto se imaginó aquella voz tersa y levemente acentuada dando un suave gemido con aquellos labios entreabiertos. Su reacción era normal, siempre que gustaba de alguien imaginaba el sonido de su voz al excitarse y cómo se verían justo en medio de un orgasmo, no podía evitarlo. El problema estaba en que imaginar al agente en esa situación le causaba una vergüenza extrema.

Decidió tener valor y sentarse al lado de la cama. Ya ni sabía realmente cuál había sido la importancia del malentendido entre ambos. Solo sabía que le daba vergüenza pensar en ello.

Víctor se movió levemente, estirándose un poco. Volteó la cara instintivamente hacia donde Yuuri estaba sentado, como si se lo hubiera presentido. Por unos instantes, la expresión en los ojos azules era una de confusión, hasta que reconoció al agente Katsuki. Una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente, atontada y algo cómica se mostró.

—Yuuri.

El que lo llamara por su primer nombre lo sorprendió. Esperó a que estuviera un poco más despierto para ver qué reacción tendría. Le sorprendió el hecho de que la sonrisa no cambiara mucho y se preguntó cuándo cambiaría a la expresión seria y orgullosa que le conocía.

El agente se sentó en la cama con lentitud, evitando pillar su cabello y se pasó una mano por la cara para despertarse un poco más. Lo hacía todo con una elegancia nata que a Yuuri le parecía que estaba frente a un ser realmente divino.

—Mamá Katsuki. ¿Sigues preocupada?

—Y yo aquí pensando que eras un ser humano decente —gruñó en respuesta. Víctor se acomodó la camisa del pijama y luego se recogió un poco el cabello.

—Creo que ya debo cortarlo. Apenas puedo manejarlo.

—No... no lo cortes —se mordió el interior de la mejilla y bajó la cabeza. Realmente no había podido controlarse al decir eso. Víctor se quedó observándolo con seriedad hasta que una pequeña sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—¿Quieres peinarlo?

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

—Me cuesta levantar el brazo. Puedes decir que te debo una.

Yuuri tardó un poco, pero finalmente fue a buscar el cepillo.

—¿Qué te dijeron de la misión?

—Las primeras dos horas fueron un infierno de reportes y preguntas. Pero de pronto comenzaron a ser menos molestos con los informes. No lo sé. No mencionaron nada de quitarnos puntos. Creo que están esperando a que te recuperes.

—Me faltan dos sesiones más en el tanque —Yuuri comenzó a peinar los largos cabellos con extremo cuidado y Víctor cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación que le causaba el moreno. Si tan solo no existiera esa enemistad entre ambos... quién sabe lo que estaría sintiendo en esos momentos. —Katsuki... ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de café?

—No... la verdad, es algo más... personal.

—Si lo que quieres es que sostenga tu mano mientras estás en el tanque, la respuesta es no. Sería muy incómodo.

—Veo que piensas en todo —un pequeño tirón en su cabello le haló la cabeza hacia atrás. —Oww.

—¿Qué querías pedirme?

—¿Podríamos olvidar ese asunto del discurso de graduación?

—¿Qué asunto del discurso? ¿Acaso tenemos dieciocho años? Si no me caes bien es porque eres un idiota orgulloso.

Víctor se quedó callado mientras Yuuri terminaba de peinarlo y trenzaba su cabello de manera precisa.

—Si dijera que no hacemos buen equipo, estaría mintiendo. Somos el mejor equipo de la federación. Y si tuviera que hacer equipo, preferiría que fuera contigo y no con otro. Es... no lo sé, tengo mejor comunicación contigo que con todos los que me han tocado antes.

—Eso se escucha como un cumplido. Pero, aunque lo fuera, solo confías en mi como tu compañero. Aparte de eso no nos llevamos bien en lo personal.

—Eres tan directo como yo. Eso me tranquiliza. Lo personal no tiene nada que ver con que seamos equipo.

—Tiene mucho que ver —Víctor dejó escapar un largo y tortuoso suspiro, llevándose una mano a las costillas al sentir una punzada molesta. ¿Debería insistir o dejarlo todo como estaba y ver si aun así podían funcionar como un equipo?

—¿Dónde está Minami?

—No lo he visto desde que llegamos. Pensé que estaba en el tanque. No quisieron darme detalles —Yuuri se sintió descolocado y fuera de lugar. La petición de Víctor era lógica y lo más conveniente para ambos si continuaba siendo equipo. Pero todavía no podía aceptarlo. Se puso en pie con la clara intención de marcharse. —Deberías descansar. Yo también lo necesito.

Dejó a Víctor para que descansara. El peliblanco se sintió derrotado y tendría que aceptarlo, Katsuki no le había dado opciones. No veía cómo podía estar siendo orgulloso. Él solo daba lo mejor de sí en las misiones.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera considerando las palabras de Katsuki? Él era como era y punto. No necesitaba complacer a nadie. El problema era el agente, tan terco como una mula. Aun así, no podía sacudirse la decepción que había sentido ante sus palabras.

Yuuri por su parte, llegó a su habitación y le asestó un golpe a la puerta de metal que crujió levemente y dio un sonido de alarma. Se había comportado como un necio, si Nikiforov decidía resentirse, estaba en todo su derecho. Las cosas se pondrían raras si continuaba comportándose de esa forma. Se suponía que había ido a su habitación para descansar, pero ya no tenía ánimos de hacerlo por lo que volvió a salir en dirección al centro de distracción que la federación tenía para los agentes.

En el camino a su habitación se encontró con dos de los agentes que conocía de vista. El agente Leroy y el agente Lee. Alguna vez había trabajado con ambos, en diferentes misiones. De los dos, le había sido más fácil trabajar con Lee que con Leroy. Si Nikiforov era orgulloso, Leroy era orgulloso a la tercera potencia. La diferencia era que el primero podía dar fe de un historial perfecto mientras que el último tenía un noventa por ciento de éxito en sus misiones.

—¡Katsuki! Escuché que tuvieron problemas en la última misión. ¿Es cierto que Nikiforov está en el tanque? —Leroy tenía unos veintiún años, alto como un poste, con unos ojos grises alegres y una sonrisa de un millón. En esos momentos parecía hinchar el pecho orgulloso y Yuuri lo comparó con un gigantesco pavo real. Solo le faltaba sacudir el trasero y desplegar sus encantos. Sí, Jean era del tipo de Yuuri, pero su personalidad era la peor y eso no había forma de aguantarlo.

Asintió. La sonrisa en el rostro de Leroy era amplia al preguntar. Realmente estaba buscando un chisme de los buenos. Lee lo saludó con una simple inclinación de la cabeza.

—Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que a Nikiforov le patearían el trasero.

—No le patearon el trasero. Estaba defendiendo a uno de su equipo —la risa del agente le pareció como el chirrido molesto de dos engranes que no encajan. Continuó su camino, pero para su mala suerte, los agentes iban en la misma dirección.

—Eso suena muy heroico. Tal vez deba ir a visitarlo.

—No te lo recomiendo.

—Ah, veo que ya lo conoces bien. ¿Es muy difícil ser su compañero? Yo todavía no he trabajado con él. Me gustaría poder hacerlo para mostrarle cómo se hacen las cosas.

—Nikiforov tiene un récord de noventa y nueve por ciento. Dudo mucho que puedas mostrarle nada —aquella respuesta marchitó la sonrisa del agente.

—Debe ser aun más molesto trabajar con él. ¿Cómo puedes soportar a alguien que apenas comete errores? Seguro es como una máquina.

—Yo tengo un récord de noventa y ocho. Puede que baje un poco, por golpear a uno de los agentes a mi cargo, se convirtió en un estorbo para la misión —fijó la vista en el agente y este pareció estremecerse al entender que había metido las patas. A su lado, el agente Lee intentó ocultar una sonrisa. Lee le caía mucho mejor, era reservado y trataba a toda costa de subir su porcentaje de récord. Tampoco alardeaba con nadie y era de seguir instrucciones la más de las veces. Había trabajado con él y hacían bastante buen equipo, pero cometía errores que para Yuuri eran demasiado obvios.

—Tanta perfección es abrumadora. ¿No te da trabajo conseguir quién te haga compañía? Ese tipo de personalidad asusta a los pretendientes.

—Preferiría dormir con Nikiforov antes que acostarme con alguien que solo se siente bien porque mi récord no lo sobrepasa. Aunque haría una excepción con Lee, él busca mejorar todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te parece, agente? ¿Ligamos más tarde?

La sonrisa de Leroy se desvaneció por completo y se interpuso de manera poco sutil entre ambos morenos.

—Comienzo a entender por qué tú y Nikiforov se llevan bien. Están hechos del mismo desagradable material.

—Si estás buscando sobras para crear una historia acerca de Nikiforov, estás preguntándole a la persona equivocada. Salvó a uno de nuestro equipo, eso es todo. Ahora que si te vas a meter conmigo... yo no soy como Nikiforov. A mí no me molesta mostrarle su lugar a los desubicados.

—Katsuki, ya deja de molestarlo —le dijo el otro agente mientras sujetaba a Leroy por un brazo. Los ojos oscuros de Lee prometían dolor y Yuuri sonrió apenado. Sabía que ambos eran pareja, aunque lo ocultaran del resto. Una disculpa susurrada y luego un buen tirón de parte de Lee lograron calmar al agente de ojos claros. En esos momentos Yuuri pensó que, en definitiva, un compañero con el carácter de Lee era exactamente lo que Leroy necesitaba y sonrió para sus adentros.

Se sentó en uno de los espacios menos concurridos y activó el dispositivo de masajes del sofá inteligente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el agente le había dicho y se preguntaba si realmente existía un mundo donde ellos dos pudieran llevarse bien.

Solo tenía que poner de su parte. Ambos. Era cierto que tenían una técnica similar para hacer las cosas, pero eso no aseguraba que una vez hicieran las paces, se llevarían bien. Tenían que hacer un esfuerzo y él no estaba muy seguro de que valiera la pena. No conocía al agente en lo personal y viceversa.

—Una tregua... ¿será que no puedo volver a hacerle una broma de mal gusto?

No pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír para sí mismo.

—El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda.

Aquella era la voz del agente Minami. Yuuri se enderezó de inmediato para verlo. Vio una pequeña compresa en la mejilla del joven y se sintió culpable por haberlo golpeado. El joven se llevó la mano a la cara y sonrió.

—Me lo merecía. Fui muy imprudente.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Parecía que estabas acelerado.

—Es una de las habilidades de la realeza de mi planeta. Estaba demasiado emocionado por usarla por primera vez en batalla y me excedí.

—Ya sabemos que solo eras un señuelo. No tienes por qué seguir con eso de que eres el príncipe —el rostro de Minami se volvió todo un poema mientras Yuuri le daba una amplia sonrisa. —Para nosotros fue muy obvio. ¿En verdad te pareces a la princesa?

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Soy el príncipe!

—Mejor siéntate y cuéntame cómo te fue en los reportes —la cara de Minami decayó y luego de un corto bufido se tiró en uno de los sofás y activó el dispositivo para masaje.

—Antes que nada, ¿cómo está Nikiforov? No he tenido tiempo para verlo y disculparme adecuadamente.

—Seguramente está descansando. Le faltan dos sesiones más en el tanque. Luego puedes hablar con él —Minami asintió.

—¿Trabajan juntos desde hace mucho? Su sincronización fue genial.

—Fue nuestra segunda misión juntos.

—¿Qué? ¡Mentira! Eso fue impresionante entonces. Deben ser buenos amigos desde hace mucho o conocerse como la palma de su mano.

—Somos conocidos. Estudiamos en la misma escuela. Pero no somos amigos.

La confusión de Minami era demasiado obvia. En esos momentos hacía un puchero pues no entendía lo que Katsuki quería decir.

—Bromeas conmigo. Es imposible que no sean amigos al menos.

—Es la verdad. Lo único cierto es que hacemos un buen equipo.

—Ustedes deben estar unidos a un nivel espiritual, de otra forma no podrían llevarse bien. Es imposible. Tal vez en sus vidas pasadas eran amantes.

El moreno se echó a reír. No creía en la reencarnación. Aunque en algunas especies era algo que sí sucedía, le gustaba pensar que no estaba viviendo la misma odisea una y otra vez, mucho menos la estaría viviendo con Nikiforov.

El móvil de ambos sonó a la misma vez y se miraron con curiosidad el uno al otro por la casualidad del suceso. Cuando recibían aviso de una nueva misión, era usual no comentarlo con nadie en lo absoluto, por lo que se pusieron en pie a la misma vez y con algo de sospecha se dirigieron a las oficinas. Tal vez querían más reportes de ambos.

Entraron en silencio a las oficinas y esperaron a ser llamados. Para sorpresa de ambos, Nikiforov también estaba allí. Se le notaba cansado y algo decaído aún. El primero en reaccionar fue Minami, sonriendo de forma extrema al verlo allí. El moreno, por otro lado, frunció el ceño sabiendo que no había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que recibiera otro tratamiento en el tanque.

—Agentes. Han sido solicitados para una misión. Bueno, Katsuki y Nikiforov han sido solicitados. Pero será una buena oportunidad para el príncipe Kenjirou de aprender a manejarse en un grupo.

—¿Príncipe Kenjirou?

El rubio mostró una gigantesca sonrisa con un colmillo de fuera cuando Katsuki se giró para verlo luego de aquella exclamación.

—Te dije que era el príncipe.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —susurró el peliplateado, volteando a ver a su superior. —Entonces será una misión tranquila. ¿Quién nos solicita?

—Yuri Plisetsky. Hace poco lo rescataron. Solicitó a la misma escolta. Además, estarán con ustedes dos agentes adicionales que serán transferidos para ser su guardia personal. Plisetsky les proporcionará los detalles de la misión esta vez. Eso es todo.

Los despidieron en esos momentos, pero Nikiforov se quedó sentado, cosa que Katsuki notó de inmediato.

—Vamos —le dijo en voz baja. A pesar de que solo dijo aquello, el hombre de ojos claros entendió perfectamente el ofrecimiento. Se levantó con lentitud y puso una mano en el hombro del moreno para sostenerse. Se despidieron cortésmente de sus superiores y salieron. —¿Irás al tanque ahora?

—Primero debemos reunirnos con Plisetsky para ver si hay detalles que pueda darnos antes de partir.

—No eres el líder. Te llevaré a tu habitación si quieres, o a la enfermería —el hombre sonrió mientras se sostenía del hombro del moreno. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese lado de Katsuki que, por alguna razón, era tan sobreprotector. Le gustaba eso. Al lado de ambos iba el príncipe, ahora oficialmente corroborado y sonreía de oreja a oreja al verlos.

—A mí no me engañan, ustedes se gustan.

Nikiforov se quedó de una pieza y Katsuki se puso rígido. Ambos cerraron los ojos, pero solo el moreno se giró, alcanzando al príncipe con una mano y tomándolo de la nuca repentinamente para empujarlo enfrente de ambos.

—Príncipe o no, eres un agente y estarás a mi cargo, así que ve a tu habitación, prepara tus cosas para el viaje y deja de ser impertinente.

Nikiforov no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada que mortificó al moreno. Estuvo a punto de quitarse la mano del hombro, pero cuando giró a ver al hombre notó las profundas ojeras y la cara extremadamente pálida, especialmente los labios. El agente estaba soportando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

—Vamos a la enfermería. Te hace falta otra sesión de inmediato.

—Sí, mamá Katsuki —pero el susurro del hombre fue tan honesto y libre de malicia, que no pudo protestar. Muy a su pesar un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.


	6. Alpha17-06

El camino hacia la enfermería fue lento. El moreno llevaba a su compañero con paciencia, deteniéndose un par de veces en el camino cuando sentía que la mano del agente estaba por zafarse de su hombro.

—No sé para qué te hicieron venir. Ellos saben que todavía necesitas atención. Pudieron darnos un par de días libres —se quejó. El hombre no respondió a eso, sino que le pidió otro favor al moreno. Katsuki no se inmutó.

—¿Puedes esperar hasta mañana en la mañana para ver a Plisetsky?

—Le informaré a Minami. No puedo creer que realmente sea un príncipe —su contraparte sonrió levemente al escucharlo, él también lo había confundido con un señuelo.

—Lamento no poder caminar más a prisa —Yuuri estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía que hacerlo cuando alguien les cortó el paso.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué estaban retrasando los detalles de la misión.

—Jean Jacques —gruñó Yuuri.

—Por suerte estoy disponible para ayudar. Puedo llevarlo más rápido —puso una mano en el pecho de Yuuri y lo apartó. Víctor perdió un poco el balance por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de Jean para no caer. Jadeó de dolor y luego sintió que era levantado en vilo. Yuuri pareció erizarse al ver aquello.

—Idiota. ¡Bájalo ya!

—Vamos, no es molestia para mí. Oye, Nikiforov, pensé que estarías más pesado, ¿no estás comiendo bien? Eso podría bajar tu rendimiento —Yuuri no supo por qué sintió tanta ira en esos momentos. Era una rabia que le comprimía el pecho. Víctor había palidecido, seguramente por el dolor de haber sido levantado del suelo y sus heridas comprimidas. Eso lo obligó a aferrarse al cuello de Jean y descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

El moreno de ojos claros no pudo ignorar eso y bajó la mirada de soslayo, notando también la palidez del hombre. Supo que su broma se había pasado de la raya. Sabía que sus bromas a veces se pasaban de graciosas, volviéndose molestas, pero no podía evitarlo, así era él. —Será mejor apresurarme —murmuró antes de que Yuuri pudiera reclamarle más. El moreno se sorprendió cuando Jean echó a andar pues sus pasos eran mucho más largos que los suyos, por lo que tuvo que apurarse para alcanzarlo.

Al llegar a la enfermería lo bajó con mucho cuidado cerca de una de las sillas.

—Leroy, gracias por traerme. Creo que lo necesitaba.

—Si vuelves a tocarlo...

—Katsuki, eres muy posesivo con los miembros de tu equipo. ¿Serás así conmigo ahora que también seré parte del tuyo?

—No suelo hacer buen equipo con agentes de bajo nivel —parecía que la discusión iba a subir de nivel cuando Víctor intervino. Su voz era serenamente mortal cuando se dirigió a ambos.

—Kastuki, Leroy, discutiremos eso mañana. Espero que ninguno baje su promedio en ese lapso de tiempo. No arrastraré con ninguno de ustedes si no están al cien por ciento —los ojos azules de Víctor eran fríos y crueles, especialmente al mirar al agente Leroy. Ambos hombres callaron de manera súbita y se despidieron con gemelas inclinaciones respetuosas casi de inmediato.

Apenas salieron de su campo de visión, Víctor colapsó un poco en la silla, como si se desmoronara. Una de las enfermeras tuvo que asistirlo y con ayuda de otras lograron llevarlo al tanque de regeneración.

Afuera de la enfermería, Yuuri se había quedado parado frente a la puerta, su mente estaba hecha un caos total, pero lo que más predominaban eran los deseos de asesinar al agente Leroy.

—Tú... eres un maldito bastardo.

—Oye, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No pensé que estuviera tan mal. Siempre pensé que estaba hecho de titanio reforzado.

—¡Es tan humano como cualquiera! Y más humano que tú.

—Pues espero que no sea tan rencoroso como tú, ya te dije que no fue mi intención. Ni que fueran amantes.

La cara de Yuuri se tiñó de rojo neón y su siguiente reacción fue lanzar un puño recto al rostro del agente más alto. Jean, que ya se esperaba la reacción, saltó lejos del agente con una gran sonrisa. Le habría gustado seguir molestando al hombre, pero ya se había pasado de la raya una vez y pronto tendrían una misión juntos.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No lo quise decir de esa forma. Será mejor que me prepare para mañana. Nos vemos en la nave.

Yuuri sintió que su sangre hervía de forma descontrolada, pero él no era uno de los mejores agentes por nada. Con un gran esfuerzo logró que su temperamento volviera a ser el de siempre. Luego, con paso molesto se dirigió a su camarote.

No pudo contenerse apenas entrar y golpeó la pared con el puño. Leroy lo sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad. Además, eso que había dicho, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuarlo? Él y Nikiforov... ¿amantes? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se restregó la cara. Ya sabía que Nikiforov era de su tipo, pero era insoportable. Aunque no tan insoportable como Leroy. Si tuviera que escoger entre los dos, se revolcaría mil veces con el líder antes que con Leroy. Eso volvió a traerle imágenes del agente en cuestión, envuelto en éxtasis post orgásmico. Se preguntó si usaría la derecha o la izquierda para autocomplacerse y si mordería sus labios para no emitir sonido o jadearía como si lo estuviera haciendo con alguien.

Se tiró a la cama y se tapó la cara sin poder evitar otro fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza. No entendía por qué tenía que pensar de aquella forma, como si siempre estuviera calenturiento. Era como una maldición.

Se preguntó si ser omega tendría algo que ver con ello. Sabía que mucho antes de los implantes, los omegas y alfas sufrían de ciclos y celos. Era algo que aprendían en escuela elemental, como si fuera historia antigua, pero era como quien aprende del ciclo de los peces... o el ciclo de los grillos, ya no tenía importancia alguna. El celo no existía, ni para él ni para nadie.

—Lo que está mal es mi cabeza —dijo para sí mismo y decidió que practicar un poco de combate sería lo mejor para liberar el estrés en esos momentos. Así no solo se calmaba, sino que mejoraba un poco su condición física.

A la mañana siguiente, un Víctor totalmente recuperado y con mejor semblante, apareció temprano frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri, café en mano.

—Buenos días, agente —le dijo ofreciéndole el café con una enorme sonrisa.

—Veo que ya regresaste a ser el idiota de siempre —gruñó el moreno. Las mañanas realmente no eran lo suyo. Víctor, sin embargo, parecía resplandecer y se preguntó si siempre amanecía con aquella sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente bien ahora, mamá Katsuki —el peliblanco recibió un golpe en el estómago que medio lo dejó sin aire mientras Yuuri sorbía su café.

—Qué bien, así no serás el más lento del grupo.

—Tú... no sientes remordimientos. Tuve que entrar tres veces al tanque de regeneración —Yuuri se volteó a verlo mientras Víctor se sobaba y luego volteó y siguió su camino.

—Estoy agradecido de no sentir remordimiento por ti. Serían un verdadero estorbo —el más alto hizo un puchero, pero echó a andar tras el moreno. La reunión con el joven Yuri Plisetsky era en la mañana y al menos Yuuri quería asegurarse de que el agente Minami estuviera listo. Un sonriente Kenjirou los recibió con ímpetu y un pequeño salto al verlos.

—Vaya, eres como una bola de energía en las mañanas. Me rindo, las mañanas te sientan incluso mejor que a mí —exclamó el peliblanco al verlo.

Los tres salieron en la dirección acordada para la reunión y en el camino se encontraron con el agente Leroy y el agente Lee.

—¡Leroy! —exclamó Víctor de buen humor al verlo y el aludido sonrió de lado, dándole una sonrisa arrogante a su compañero como si ya se esperara la reacción del peliblanco. Segundos más tarde yacía de rodillas en el suelo gracias a un golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó con la boca abierta y goteando saliva por unos minutos.

Seung Gil miró a su compañero y sonrió. Él se lo había dicho, pero Jean Jacques le había apostado a que no pasaría nada de eso.

Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse en pie, Seung extendió una mano en dirección al agente golpeado. Jean apretó los dientes y le dio un par de créditos que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Gracias por llevarme ayer a la enfermería, pero si vuelves a comportarte de forma graciosa no seré tan ecuánime.

Yuuri se tapó la boca para que no lo vieran reír y cuando Leroy estaba a punto de quejarse un hombre de cabellos rubios se acercó por el pasillo.

—Agente Katsuki, agente Nikiforov, qué gusto verlos de nuevo.

Ambos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad. Aquel hombre alto, al parecer de unos veintitantos, levemente fornido y de cabellos rubios largos no era alguien a quien conocieran. Yuuri fue el que, al ver los ojos verdes, tuvo el presentimiento de quién era. Eran muy parecidos a los ojos desesperados que había visto a través del cristal de la cápsula.

—¿Plisetsky...? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sin estar demasiado seguro. Víctor se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre y cayó en cuenta de que, realmente, aquel era Yuri Plisetsky.

—¿Cómo es... que...? —susurró, haciendo que Yuri sonriera.

—Larga historia corta, solo es una de mis habilidades. Realmente quería agradecerles por haberme ayudado, especialmente al agente Katsuki.

El hombre se acercó a Yuuri con una sonrisa ladeada y sin darle demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó. Un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta del moreno que dejó a Víctor sin palabras. Ese pequeño gemido que quedaría en su subconsciente y la forma en que las manos de Yuuri buscaron la ropa del rubio y trataron de empujarlo.

El rubio pareció perder un par de años mientras que Yuuri se sintió como si lo hubieran conectado a una toma eléctrica. Jadeó cuando el otro lo dejó ir, finalizando el beso.

—Lo siento. No tengo otra forma de compartir mi regalo cuando son personas ajenas a la familia —luego giró en dirección a Víctor, quien estaba tan asombrado que no podía parpadear— tu turno.

Víctor dio un paso atrás, pero no estaba en él en esos momentos, apartar al otro e impedir que lo besara. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, cuando aquellos labios lo tocaron y sintió lo que Yuuri había sentido, gimió de forma similar. Plisetsky le estaba haciendo algo a través de aquel contacto, porque no era un beso como tal, sino una especie de conección.

Su mente se sintió mucho más clara y el malestar que sentía luego de haber pasado por tres sesiones en el tanque de regeneración desapareció por completo. Yuri lo dejó ir al cabo de un rato.

Justo en esos momentos, sus ojos azules se toparon con los de color chocolate de su compañero de misión. Ambos tenían un sonrojo bastante marcado.

—Otra de mis habilidades es pasar energía vital a cualquier otro organismo a través del contacto físico íntimo. Tengo otras formas de hacerlo, pero el beso es mi preferido porque no es demasiado invasivo.

El sonrojo en la cara de ambos agentes se profundizó.

—Solo quería agradecerles.

—Oye, te ves más joven ahora —exclamó el agente Leroy, quien era el único que al parecer no había sido afectado por el gesto del rubio. —Y encima los besaste a los dos. ¿Eso cuenta como un beso indirecto entre Katsuki y Nikiforov?

—¡Cállate! —gritó Yuuri, volteando a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio se echó a reír y en vez de explicarles, los llevó a su propia habitación para comenzar el reporte sobre la misión y trabajar los detalles.

Saldrían en unas pocas horas, por lo que luego de resolver los detalles faltantes les fue permitido hacer los últimos preparativos personales. El agente Leroy simplemente fue a su habitación a tomar sus cosas pues ya lo tenía todo listo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se lo pensó mejor y regresó a tomar algo que tenía muy bien guardado dentro de un estuche pequeño. —Nada mejor que una broma a modo de venganza.

Eso lo hizo sentir mejor y salió en busca de su compañero, quien lo esperaba cerca del puerto del hangar.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Lee al verlo. El agente de ojos claros sonrió y asintió. —Te lo dije. Él no iba a perdonarte.

—Sí, ya, me lo dijiste. Fui bastante ingenuo. Pero sabes que eso no es suficiente para ponerme de mal humor. Además, ¿viste eso? Ese Yuri Plisetsky, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que les hizo? Fue increíble. Y el bochorno de ambos. Eso habría sido lindo si no hubieran sido esos dos tontos arrogantes.

—Por suerte nada te pone de mal humor —murmuró el agente con cierto tono de ironía. Jean se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa, su mente maquinaba sin tregua para darle forma a la broma que quería realizar y eso lo alegraba internamente. Él sería el que le pusiera un poco de picardía a esa relación entre el líder y su subordinado.

Abordaron a la hora acordada y todo pareció ir tal y como estaba planeado. Yuri Plisetsky aun reía cada vez que el agente Nikiforov o el agente Katsuki le daban una mirada extrañada. Sabía que pronto se acostumbrarían a sus muchas etapas, pero por el momento, le parecía sumamente entretenido ver lo confundidos que estaban. Emil y Michele se habían quedado, como siempre, en la federación. Le habría gustado que fueran ellos dos quienes lo acompañasen, pero ellos tenían sus propios asuntos en los cuales trabajar. Tan solo eran sus guardaespaldas cuando visitaba la federación, que no era muy seguido.

—También puedo transformarme, pero me toma al menos una semana —exclamó el agente Minami cuando Yuri explicó lo que podía de su condición, según los acuerdos que tenía con la federación.

—¿En serio? ¿Y en qué te transformas?

—Puedo cambiar de sexo, pero me toma una semana todo el proceso.

Yuri y el joven Minami parecieron llevarse bien y por el momento, a Víctor le pareció que no había problema si los dejaba conversar mientras ellos se ocupaban de la travesía. Se encontraban demasiado cerca de la federación como para tener problemas. Esos eran más probables luego que dieran el primer y segundo salto espacial. Y esos tardarían al menos unas dos horas de viaje más.

Fue a sentarse al lado del agente Katsuki en la cabina, mientras Minami, Leroy y Lee se quedaban haciéndole compañía al rubio.

—¿Cómo te sientes...? —se atrevió a preguntarle en voz baja al moreno a su lado. Lo vio sacudir la cabeza, como intentando buscar las palabras correctas para lo que había sentido sin éxito.

—No puedo explicarlo, pero es como si tuviera más energía. Siento que... quiero hacer cosas. ¿Tú?

—Él es más efectivo que tres o cuatro sesiones en el tanque. Fue asombroso y a la misma vez terrorífico.

—Dijo que era solo una de sus habilidades. ¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con eso?

—Según él es información confidencial de la federación. Lo único que me preocuparía es que una de sus habilidades sea hacer estallar todo a su alrededor.

—Esperemos que no.

—Sí... —Víctor se quedó callado por unos minutos en un cómodo silencio mientras Yuuri intentaba concentrarse y rogaba porque el hombre de ojos claros no dijera nada más. Pero obvio, no se la iba a dejar pasar. —Sabes... ese beso indirecto... —Víctor tuvo que usar toda su energía para salir del asiento del copiloto tan rápido como pudo para evitar que el puño de Yuuri conectara con su quijada.

—¡Imbécil! —le gritó mientras el hombre reía sin poder evitarlo.


	7. Alpha17-07

Llegaron a su destino sin contratiempos y sin atrasos, cosa que tenía al líder de la misión de muy buen humor, eso y que había estado medio molestando a su segundo al mando durante casi todo el camino. Yuuri estaba de un humor de los mil demonios y era fácil notarlo en su semblante.

Fueron recibidos por personal de seguridad de la nueva instalación científica, despejando así sus temores. Yuri Plisetsky fue recibido como si fuera el príncipe de alguna dinastía por los científicos del lugar que no hacían más que deshacerse en sonrisas y gestos de amabilidad para con él. Finalmente fueron relevados y enviados a descansar del viaje.

Mientras tanto, Yuri fue llevado a un recorrido por las instalaciones del lugar. Los científicos hablaban y hablaban y él comenzaba a sentirse mareado con todo. En ese lugar solo había una cosa que era de su interés, pero su paciencia con los científicos comenzaba a agotarse. Fue por eso por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto por sí mismo.

—Quiero verlo.

—¿Disculpe?

—No se hagan los tontos. Quiero verlo.

Los científicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y ninguno sabía qué responder hasta que apareció uno de los científicos en jefe. Él mandó a que todos los otros científicos los dejaran solos mientras iban a una sección de alta seguridad.

—El sujeto en cuestión ha sido clasificado como altamente peligroso y no creo que sea seguro que nos acerquemos.

—Yo decidiré eso.

—Joven Plisetsky, como director de esta estación científica debo advertirle que aquí no podrá hacer lo que se le plazca como en otros lugares.

Yuri sonrió y su sonrisa no fue amable.

—¿Entonces piensa que puede retenerme aquí de otra manera?

—Este lugar será la última estación científica que tenga que visitar.

Yuri se acercó al hombre y lo tomó del brazo con una mano y de la nuca por el otro. De esa forma le fue posible susurrar en su oído.

—De todas las habilidades que han estudiado de mí, hay una que no han podido registrar, no importa la cantidad de veces que la estudien. ¿Quiere saber cuál es?

El científico se había quedado muy quieto, parecía tener un as bajo la manga.

—Debo decirle que mi cuerpo ha sido modificado para no ser afectado por descargas eléctricas como las suyas, ni podrá tampoco rejuvenecer mi cuerpo.

—Descargar energía no es lo único que puedo hacer. También puedo cancelar la energía. Es como un interruptor que puedo manejar a mi antojo una vez entro en contacto con un cuerpo. Puedo manejar la energía a nivel celular. ¿Le gustaría unos momentos para analizar las implicaciones de eso?

—Eso no me afectará, como le dije, estoy protegido, modificado genéticamente-

—Probemos.

Sin más aviso que ese, Yuri mordió el cuello del hombre con fuerza que iba más allá de lo común. Era cierto que el cuerpo de aquel científico había sido modificado para soportar grandes descargas de energía, pero lo que usaría no era nada parecido. El proceso de analizar todas y cada una de sus células le tomó apenas un minuto, luego de eso, los brazos del hombre dejaron de funcionar.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo cortar el flujo de energía a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sin energía las células no trabajan. Ahora solo he cortado la energía de los nervios. Esto no es algo que me guste hacer, la verdad. Prefiero cortar el flujo de energía de las células del cerebro. Puedo borrar sectores completos de memoria en un momento. Podría hacer que sus mejores científicos pierdan el conocimiento que tienen. Sus habilidades y sus talentos. Eso sería un desastre.

—No te saldrás con la tuya —gruñó el hombre.

—Pero claro que lo haré. Porque borraré su memoria y no recordará nada de lo que le he dicho. Entonces me portaré muy bien hasta que me sea conveniente y entonces... deshabilitaré a todos los científicos de esta base. Y cuando nadie recuerde por qué deben temerme, borraré de las computadoras todos los años de investigación existentes. Alguien de la federación vendrá a recogerme a petición mía y eso será todo. No necesito realmente usar la violencia para acabar con todo esto y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

El hombre temblaba de la furia y del miedo.

—Ahora... vayamos a ver a ese sujeto. Pero claro, antes debo devolverle sus brazos y asegurarme de que hará todo lo que yo le pida. Por suerte, no soy muy exigente.

El hombre apenas parpadeó cuando Yuri ya se había alejado de su lado, luego de borrar de su memoria la información que acababa de darle, dejando en su mente el miedo y la certeza de que debía hacer todo lo que Yuri le pidiera.

—Vamos —le dijo, su rostro pálido y frío mientras que Yuri sonreía ampliamente.

Pasaron más de tres puntos de seguridad antes de llegar a una habitación amplia y totalmente vacía a excepción de la cama de posiciones que había en medio. Asegurado a la cama había un hombre que, por su apariencia, estaría en los noventa años. Su barba era corta y blanca, al igual que sus cabellos. Su piel estaba llena de manchas y sus ojos estaban cerrados a causa de las arrugas alrededor de ellos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Otabek.

—Y están seguros de que no pertenece a nuestra raza.

—Totalmente. La única habilidad que tiene es su longevidad. Hemos logrado calcular que su edad está cerca de los setecientos años.

—Eso es... grandioso. ¿Puede escucharnos?

—Claro que puedo escucharlos. Interrumpen mi descanso —la voz era temblorosa, pero aun era bastante clara. Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el tono molesto de la misma.

—Soy Yuri Plisetsky.

El hombre continuó con los ojos cerrados, como si su nombre no significara nada.

—Me presentaré otra vez. Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, y tengo quinientos treinta y siete años —eso definitivamente logró llamar la atención de Otabek lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos y buscara al dueño de la voz.

—Esa es una edad impresionante. No los aparentas. Tampoco pareces aburrido de vivir, como yo.

—Tengo mis secretos. Pero sabes, no me gustan los rodeos. Vine todo el camino hasta aquí para proponerte un trato.

Las manos del hombre se movieron levemente, igual de temblorosas que su voz.

—Te escucho...

—Sé mi compañero, por el resto de la eternidad.

Otabek estuvo callado, mirando atentamente al joven de ojos verdes en busca de cualquier signo de broma o burla. Pero solo había aquella media sonrisa que lo hacía ver seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Pasar el resto de la eternidad con un anciano es uno de tus secretos?

—No pasaré el resto de mi vida con un anciano, pero me tomará tiempo arreglar eso. Eso si aceptas.

—Estás demente...

—No más de lo que tú lo estuviste alguna vez —el anciano se tomó su tiempo en pensarlo, pero realmente no le veía ningún beneficio a estar junto al joven.

—Lo pensaré.

—No me gusta tu respuesta.

—Es la que tengo por ahora.

Yuri hizo un pequeño puchero y luego se sentó en el suelo sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

—Esperaré aquí hasta que tengas una respuesta positiva.

—N-no puede quedarse aquí, ¡esta es un área restringida! —exclamó el doctor azorado.

—¿No iba a ponerme en un área restringida desde el principio? Además, estoy seguro de que es una habitación muy parecida a esta. Solo ponga una cama adicional. Así nos puede vigilar a los dos a la vez.

Y allí se quedó sentado, tercamente, ante la mirada atónita del doctor y del anciano.

El grupo de Víctor había sido enviado a una habitación grupal mientras esperaban las órdenes para regresar y lo primero que había hecho el agente Minami había sido tirarse a la cama a dormir. El agente Lee se había acomodado en la cama contra la pared y parecía leer algo en su móvil mientras el agente Leroy descansaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Yuuri se había sentado en la cama y en esos momentos revisaba la programación de su propio implante. Por alguna razón, desde que Yuri les diera aquella energía extra, sentía un olor extraño a su alrededor. Aunque no era todo el tiempo, más bien, de a ratos. Aun no podía identificar qué era lo que lo causaba, pero estaba seguro de que el implante tenía algo que ver, pues era sabido que uno de los sentidos que controlaba era el del olfato.

Cada implante era cuidadosamente ajustado al usuario, haciendo que su programación fuera única y exclusiva para cada uno. Según tenía entendido, el implante controlaba la producción de feromonas. Las feromonas cambiaban con el tiempo, por lo que, mensualmente, el implante era verificado y ajustado, según fuera necesario. Otro de los sentidos que controlaba era el olfato, pues así se evitaba que pudiera percibir las feromonas.

Era un olor a cítricos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes usa enjuague de naranjas? —preguntó al azar sin dirigirse realmente a alguien. Leroy fue el primero en contestar.

—El mío es de moras, porque a Sungi le gustan las moras.

—Melocotón —susurró el agente Lee mientras continuaba leyendo.

—El de Kentarou es con olor a fresas, desde aquí lo puedo sentir —exclamó el moreno de ojos azules arrugando la nariz.

Yuuri levantó la vista hacia Víctor, esperando su respuesta, pero el hombre parecía distraído.

—Nikiforov, ¿no escuchaste a tu novio? Quiere saber qué fragancia usas cuando te bañas.

Eso hizo enrojecer al moreno quien le lanzó una almohada, con tan mala suerte que hizo caer el móvil de Seung. El pequeño moreno le dio una mirada molesta a Yuuri y luego a su novio, propinándole un pequeño golpe con el dedo en el medio de la frente.

Víctor solo pudo echarse a reír.

—Es lo más extraño que alguien me ha preguntado en años. Mi enjuague no tiene fragancia porque me irrita. Así que, si tuviera un olor, sería puramente Nikiforov.

Yuuri hizo una bola con la camisilla que había estado usando durante el día y se la arrojó, pero Víctor la atrapó sin problemas y con una sonrisa. El moreno se encandiló cuando el líder se llevó la camisa a la cara y aspiró para saber el olor.

—Mhh... hueles bien. Extremadamente bien —el tono con el que dijo aquello atrajo la atención de todos. Leroy se levantó y le arrebató la camisilla, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Nunca pensé que te gustara tanto molestar a Katsuki. No huele a nada. Se la tiró a su novio quien arrugó la cara, pero le dio una leve olisqueada de lejos, confirmando lo que decía su pareja.

—No lo estoy molestando, realmente huele bien —le quitó la camisa a Lee y volvió a olerla. —No sé cómo no pueden apreciarlo.

Yuuri se levantó y le quitó la prenda de mala gana. Luego se fue al cuarto de baño de la habitación, decidido a ducharse.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue extraño. Cualquiera diría que se odian.

Víctor sonrió con malicia.

—Pensé que era evidente que nos odiamos. Somos como el vinagre y el aceite. Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer un buen equipo. Estoy en la cima de todos los agentes. Él también lo está. Ambos pensamos que la misión es lo más importante. Eso nos hace ser incluso mejores cuando estamos juntos.

Leroy se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la cara de Nikiforov.

—No me jodas. ¡Estás mintiendo! Yo los he visto, ¿te olvidas?

—¿Nos has visto haciendo qué?

—Ustedes parecen estar pegados siempre, se tratan como si fueran amantes —el peliblanco lo alejó de su perímetro con una mano y mucha paciencia.

—Exageras. Jamás lo he tratado como mi amante. Pero hay algo que se llama respeto y puedes usarlo incluso en tu más ferviente opositor. Y para mí, ese es, sin duda, el agente Katsuki. No soy tan estúpido como para no reconocer su talento o su seriedad. Él también lo hace. Deberías aprender.

—Lo que la arrogancia hace con algunos... —gruñó el moreno alejándose y dándole una mirada despectiva al hombre. Este le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Por eso te aconsejo que te bajes de esa nave nodriza. Tal vez eso te ayudaría a mejorar.

Víctor no se quedó para escuchar la respuesta. Salió de la habitación, dejando a un muy molesto moreno atrás.

—¡Es un patán de mierda! —exclamó despertando a Kenjirou que había estado descansando hasta ese momento. —Lo siento, Kenjirou, no debí levantar la voz. Sigue durmiendo, no te molestaré más.

Esa noche, mientras el grupo de agentes dormía, uno de ellos se levantó y fue hasta la cama del líder. En completo silencio tomó el puerto donde se conectaba el implante y con extremo cuidado, colocó algo que parecía ser tan pequeño como un grano de arroz. Sin decir nada más, se regresó a su propia cama con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios y un pensamiento travieso en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente les fueron dadas instrucciones para que regresaran a la federación. Todos parecieron dar un suspiro de alivio excepto Víctor. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y se había mostrado impaciente mientras guardaban sus cosas.

—Vaya que eres todo un ogro en las mañanas, Nikiforov.

—Solo quiero regresar a la federación lo más pronto posible.

Yuuri le había dado una mirada extrañada. Víctor solía despertar de buen humor siempre, como si hubiera estado durmiendo sobre acolchadas nubes de algodón. El que siempre despertaba de mal humor era él.

—¿Todo bien con la misión? —se atrevió a preguntarle cuando los otros tres estuvieron un poco alejados. Víctor asintió, pero no le dijo mucho, sin embargo, al hablarle había mantenido una distancia inusual.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ya te dije, Katsuki. Solo quiero regresar lo antes posible a la base.

—¿Es... algún mal presentimiento?

—No. No lo creo. Es solo... tal vez me estoy enfermando, no lo sé. Quiero ir a la estación de enfermeras tan pronto llegue. No es usual que me enferme. Tal vez atrapé algo aquí.

—¿Una enfermedad rara?

—Solo... es algo incómodo. No estar al cien por una tontería.

No tardaron mucho en prepararse para regresar y de camino Víctor decidió encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de la nave para descansar. Yuuri dejó a Leroy y a Lee a cargo de la navegación mientras que Minami los observaba y hablaba con ellos hasta por los codos.

Realmente le parecía extraño todo aquello y al cabo de un par de horas de camino, decidió ir a ver cómo estaba el líder. Llevó dos cafés, sabiendo ya cómo le gustaban y marcó el código de seguridad para abrir la puerta.

Un fuerte olor a cítricos lo dejó levemente mareado, luego de eso, Víctor lo haló al interior de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras él y se quedó muy quieto con las bebidas en mano, mirando sorprendido a un Víctor que en nada se parecía al líder del grupo.

—Hueles... delicioso, Yuuri. Ya no puedo... controlarme.

El café cayó al piso a la vez que Víctor se hundía en su boca, invadiendo cada espacio con una fuerza opresiva que dejó a Yuuri sin aliento.


	8. Alpha17-08

—¡Nikiforov! —bramó al tiempo que le asestaba un fuerte golpe al estómago que hizo que Víctor se alejara, dejándolo respirar finalmente. —¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Yuuri... de todos, eres el único que tiene ese perfume. ¿Por qué? —jadeó el ojiazul cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡No tengo ningún perfume encima! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Víctor cayó de rodillas al suelo y no era producto del golpe que le había dado. Un gruñido parecía salir de lo más profundo de su pecho. El olor a cítricos que había sentido la noche anterior se hizo más intenso, era un olor delicioso y le aguó la boca de forma repentina.

Ahí se dio cuenta que el dueño de ese olor era el mismo Víctor.

—Tú... hueles a naranjas —el hombre se levantó como pudo, esta vez tapándose la nariz, pero sus ojos parecían los de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar.

—Ayer... tu tenías un olor suave y agradable, pero hoy es un olor que me está enloqueciendo. Es... como si mi cuerpo... ardiera cuando lo respiro.

—¿Ya escaneaste tu implante? Tal vez tiene algún desperfecto.

—Ya lo hice, tres veces. Y no mejora... solo empeora, Katsuki... necesito... que me ayudes.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer —respondió de inmediato.

—Yo... no lo sé. Necesito... yo... necesito... tocarte —Yuuri dio un paso atrás mientras que su compañero agente se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y gruñía como un poseso. Tenía que informar lo que estaba sucediendo a los otros, pero tan pronto hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, Víctor se levantó con una rapidez impresionante y lo haló, tirándolo sobre la cama. Luego fue a la puerta y con una fuerza que jamás le había visto, golpeó el panel de control de la puerta, quebrándolo. Continuó golpeándolo hasta que lo arrancó totalmente. Yuuri se quedó observándolo con la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Al cabo de un rato escuchó voces del otro lado. Los otros agentes habían escuchado los golpes.

—Katsuki, Nikiforov, ¿qué pasa allá adentro?

—¡Lee! ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la federación?

—Unas tres horas, ¿qué con eso?

—¡Necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible, Nikiforov tiene problemas con su implante! ¡Está actuando extraño!

—La puerta está bloqueada, deben abrirla. Así podremos revisar el implante de emergencia.

—Nikiforov arrancó el panel de control, no creo que puedan abrirla, pero inténtenlo.

Lo intentaron por unos veinte minutos mientras en el interior, Yuuri trataba de mantenerse a una distancia segura del hombre que ya había intentado en varias ocasiones acercarse. Pero el problema no era ese, el problema era el olor que emanaba de Víctor. Lo mareaba.

El agente Minami se preparó para acelerar la nave a toda potencia mientras los otros dos agentes seguían intentando abrir la puerta.

—Katsuki... Yuuri... por favor. Haz algo, no dejes que te haga daño.

—Como si pudieras tocarme —las palabras de Yuuri encendieron algo muy en lo profundo del pecho de Víctor. Era un reto y algo en su interior lo había entendido así y deseaba aplastar ese reto. Quería consumir aquello que se declaraba en contra de sus deseos. Se abalanzó sobre el moreno, quien lo esquivó y golpeó haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, pero su instinto no se amilanó. Se enderezó de inmediato y volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez no se le abalanzó, sino que se agachó un poco y lo atrapó por detrás de los muslos.

Para sorpresa de Víctor, el moreno lo sujetó por el cuello con el brazo y con la mano libre torció su cabeza hacia atrás. Forcejearon un poco en aquella posición. El dolor en la espalda de Víctor incrementaba en proporción a la fuerza que el moreno le aplicaba, pero su instinto parecía contrarrestar el dolor y con un gruñido molesto finalmente logró tirar a Yuuri al suelo.

Una vez en el suelo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Yuuri y trató de sujetarle los brazos. No contaba con la flexibilidad del agente, quien logró levantarse, aferrándose a su torso y tirándolo a un lado para aprovechar el movimiento y quedar sobre él. Fue en ese momento en que el moreno sintió aquel bulto presionar contra el suyo. Víctor estaba duro, como piedra y aprovechó la posición para enredar las piernas y pegarlo más contra su cuerpo.

Pensó que el hombre le daría una de sus frases engreídas para molestarlo, pero la expresión en su rostro era una salvaje. Víctor no estaba jugando. Escuchó el ruido de tela rasgándose y cuando se dio cuenta, ya le había rasgado parte del uniforme.

—Pero ¡qué...! —aprovechando el desconcierto de Yuuri Víctor se aferró a su torso y comenzó a besarlo. Cuando intentó alejarse capturó sus muñecas con fuerza suficiente para hacer que se quejara. Yuuri apenas podía creer lo que sucedía. El aroma a cítricos de Víctor incrementaba y hacía que le fuera difícil respirar o pensar.

Muy en lo profundo de su subconsciente se preguntó si aquello era en realidad el infame celo de un alfa, algo que su generación y muchas otras, ignoraban.

Cuando logró despegarse de los labios del hombre intentó nuevamente razonar con él. —Víctor, ¿eres un alfa?

—Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Creo que estás en celo.

—Eso es imposible. El celo no existe.

—Idiota, el implante controla el celo. Dijiste que no estaba funcionando adecuadamente. Tal vez, es tu celo.

—Eso sería... jodidamente inoportuno... y muy peligroso. ¿Eres un omega?

—Sí.

—Maldición. Tienes que salir de aquí.

—Dañaste el maldito panel de control, ¿recuerdas?

—Esto es... malo... muy malo... y se siente tan bien —gruñó mordiendo suavemente el cuello del moreno y logrando arrancarle un gemido. —Yuuri, Yuuri, me vuelves loco. Te haré mío.

El moreno intentó alejarse, pero solo lograba que sus cuerpos se rozaran de forma bastante vergonzosa. Víctor estaba extremadamente excitado. El forcejeo terminó en más de su uniforme rasgado y entonces el ojiazul logró voltearlo, atrapándolo nuevamente contra el suelo. Aprovechó entonces para hundirse en su cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo.

Por alguna razón que Yuuri no entendía, cada vez que Víctor lo mordía, su cuerpo se estremecía y sus fuerzas se debilitaban. En esos momentos se le vino a la mente el momento en que el joven Plisetsky les había dado energía. ¿Acaso había sido eso lo que había descontrolado los implantes?

Pero sí era así, ¿por qué solo Víctor parecía afectado de aquella manera?

De una manera lenta, pero segura, el alfa ganaba terreno, desnudándolo cada vez más. Se sentía frustrado. Quería ayudar a Víctor, pero la situación se le había salido de las manos. El hombre era más fuerte, ambos tenían el mismo entrenamiento, pero lo que fuera que le estaba pasando al hombre de cabellos claros, lo ayudaba.

Un beso violento y su pecho desnudo rozando el uniforme de Víctor lo hicieron gemir. Él también se sentía extraño. Sabía que debía escapar, pero también sentía la adrenalina en su pecho, diciéndole que, de alguna forma, aquello era excitante.

—Víctor, contrólate.

—No puedo... no quiero. Debo hacerte mío. Debo... estar dentro de ti, ahora.

Escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgándose y sentir el frío en sus muslos fueron una misma cosa. Jadeó tardíamente cuando Víctor onduló las caderas sobre las suyas. Aquello fue como un impulso eléctrico que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido así antes, tal parecía que era una marioneta de los deseos de Víctor.

Comenzaba a cansarse de luchar y el alfa lo sabía pues ahora lo besaba con más facilidad, dejándolo mareado y sin fuerzas. Lo vio quitarse la parte superior del uniforme y el olor a cítricos se hizo mucho más fuerte aún. Todo aquello tenía que ser culpa del implante. Pronto el hombre estuvo totalmente desnudo sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior. Intento luchar de nuevo, tratando de mantener esa última barrera entre ambos, pero entonces Víctor se agachó y comenzó a besar su entrepierna por encima de la tela.

Gimió roncamente mientras intentaba inútilmente empujar la cabeza del hombre lejos de su sexo. Un aura, débil, parecía querer envolverlo y dominarlo. Jadeó de sorpresa cuando el alfa lo tomó en su boca haciéndolo estremecer de forma involuntaria.

—No, Víctor... detente —el jadeo hacía que la petición no fuera tan convincente y pronto comenzó a tener la sensación de que perdería ante aquel ataque. La boca de Víctor estaba tan caliente y lo tragaba hasta la base sin problema. —Detente...

Arqueó la espalda y rogó para que en esos momentos la puerta de la habitación no fuera a abrirse sorpresivamente. Eso habría sido una vergüenza que no podría sobrevivir.

Sintió las manos del alfa acariciar sus muslos con destreza y se preguntó si habría estado con alguien alguna vez. Desde que comenzara con las misiones, era poco el tiempo que tenía para socializar con alguien y si lo hacía, era con otros agentes. Ninguno tenía tiempo para ese tipo de actividades.

Tenía una muy buena idea de lo que vendría después de que Víctor lo hiciera correrse de aquella forma y sabía que no estaba preparado. Cientos de años atrás los omegas que no usaban el implante podían reaccionar de forma adecuada al ataque de un alfa, lubricándose y perdiendo la habilidad para negarse.

Claro que seguía siendo algo forzado, pero al menos el ataque no los dañaba siempre que no fueran varios alfas a la vez.

En esos momentos sopesó las alternativas que tenía. Víctor no era alguien que actuaría de aquella forma egoísta así de la nada. Era alguien que había demostrado tener la capacidad de protegerlo cuando hacía falta, un agente de gran calibre. No le cabía duda de que estaba en esa situación en contra de su voluntad también.

Pero él no podía simplemente abrirle las piernas y dejarle hacer. No lo resistiría y posiblemente sería lastimado dada la falta de delicadeza del otro en esos momentos. Si tan solo su implante hubiera fallado de la misma forma...

—Víctor... —jadeó trabajosamente, pero el hombre no le prestó atención y continuó trabajando su sexo con la boca. Podía sentir que de vez en cuando acariciaba su trasero con los dedos y eso lo sobresaltaba.

Llevó una mano a su cuello, al lugar donde estaba el implante. Sabía que no podía sacarlo de su lugar, pero podía, de ser necesario, romperlo con sus dedos, aún le quedaban fuerzas para ello.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la forma en que Víctor lo acariciaba con la boca. Estaba por correrse. Luego de eso ya no tendría tiempo para llevar a cabo su repentino plan por lo que buscó el aparato bajo su piel y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Gritó al sentir que lo había roto. De pronto era como si alguien hubiera quitado una venda de sus ojos. Frente a él, podía sentir con claridad la presencia bestial de Víctor, con los colmillos al descubierto y la cabeza gacha, gruñendo de forma amenazadora, esperando su respuesta a aquel llamado. El aura del hombre era dominante y exigía ser obedecida de inmediato. El olor a cítricos era tan fuerte y delicioso que podía haberse corrido con solo respirarlo y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Se corrió en la boca de Víctor con un largo gruñido de placer. Su mente quedó en blanco y un jadeo sumiso escapó de su garganta. Su cuerpo se relajó y sintió de golpe cómo su propio ser se entregaba silenciosamente al llamado de Víctor.

Víctor gruñó complacido y dejó de apretar sus muslos con violencia. A gatas sobre su cuerpo comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza, mordiendo su piel con más tranquilidad. —Cama —logró pedirle. El agente se levantó del suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse, llevándolo a la cama y ayudándolo a recostarse en ella. Lo volteó para que estuviera boca abajo y separó sus piernas un poco, acariciando sus caderas. Esta vez, cuando el alfa acarició su trasero, en vez de sentir aquella inquietud y temor, sintió un calor que llegó hasta su rostro.

Gimió suavemente mientras Víctor hundía sus dedos en su entrada, aferrándose a la cama y escondiendo la cara para evitar la vergüenza que aquello le provocaba. Le sorprendía que su cuerpo pudiera responder de aquella forma a algo que era totalmente forzado. Se sentía bien... y se sentía correcto.

Justo en esos momentos y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a emitir unas feromonas que terminaron de enloquecer a Víctor.

—Yuu... no puedo detenerme... te deseo tanto... no tienes idea.

Al escuchar aquella voz Yuuri jadeó de deseo también y antes de saber lo que hacía, levantó su trasero al aire, invitando de manera inconsciente al alfa. Aquello terminó de derrumbar la poca coherencia del ojiazul.

No tardó mucho en posicionarse atrás suyo, colocando su sexo en su entrada y empujando al interior sin detenerse. Yuuri se arqueó. Sentía un poco de dolor, pero no lo suficiente como para opacar el placer que estaba obteniendo.

Fue la experiencia más bochornosa de su vida, jadear y gritar de placer de aquella forma, dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos. Abrirle las piernas a Víctor por su propia voluntad y alentarlo para que lo hiciera de una forma salvaje y descontrolada.

Un dolor agudo en su cuello le dejó saber que Víctor lo había mordido ahí. El placer se triplicó después de eso, como si hubiera una conexión entre ambos.

Las horas que pasaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a la federación pasaron con rapidez y al final, cuando Víctor se tomó un descanso, se sentó en la cama y lo hizo descansar sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo con las sábanas.

Estaba tan cansado que apenas podía moverse y su cuerpo destilaba los fluidos suyos combinados con los de Víctor. El ambiente en el cuarto era pesado y cuando escuchó que finalmente la puerta se abría pudo sentir el cuerpo que lo sostenía tensarse y gruñir de forma salvaje.

Al parecer Víctor no lo entregaría fácilmente a nadie.

Se sorprendió cuando le apuntaron con armas, listos para derribarlo de ser necesario y no pudo evitar la reacción. Como pudo se colocó sobre el hombre, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo, logrando así que se detuvieran.

—No disparen, por favor —gimió.

La situación terminó cuando el equipo de enfermería de la federación apareció. Usaron calmantes que le inyectaron a Víctor y que, luego de varios intentos, finalmente lograron tranquilizarlo.

A él se lo tuvieron que llevar en una camilla pues sus piernas se habían vuelto como de gelatina.

Lo más que le afectó fue sentir la pérdida del calor de Víctor. Quería que lo llevaran al mismo lugar a donde llevarían al alfa, su cuerpo necesitaba estar cerca suyo. Desde el momento en que los colmillos de Víctor se hundieron en su carne, lo había estado necesitando como si no existiera un mañana.

Fue una tortura mientras lo bañaban y limpiaban hasta el momento en que lo dejaron reposando en una cama. Quería ir a ver a Víctor, lo necesitaba. Varias veces le pidió a las enfermeras que lo llevaran a verlo, pero éstas se negaron rotundamente, informándole que, debido a algunas complicaciones, todavía estaban lidiando con él.

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando obtuvo permiso de uno de los directivos de la enfermería para visitarlo. Sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo escoltado por un equipo completo de enfermeras y en silla de ruedas aunque pudiera caminar.

La habitación de Víctor tenía una pared de cristal templado y solo se le permitió llegar hasta ella. En una cama, atado de forma incómoda y respirando como si fuera algo trabajoso, estaba el hombre. Se notaba intranquilo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—¿Todavía no saben qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Aun estamos investigando lo sucedido. Hoy revisaremos el implante que tiene, agente Katsuki.

—Lo siento... no creo que sirva, tuve que romperlo.

—La data debe estar intacta, la compararemos con la data de las últimas revisiones en la federación.

Yuuri asintió, sin poder quitar los ojos de Víctor. Era como si pudiera sentir una oleada de dolor y sufrimiento provenientes de aquella habitación. Algo muy triste y amargo que no podía explicar.

Una lágrima bajó silenciosa por su mejilla y las enfermeras se apresuraron a regresarlo a su habitación pensando que estaba rememorando lo que había vivido en la nave. Todas intentaban hacerlo sentir bien, pero él sabía que aquellos sentimientos no le pertenecían. De alguna forma sabía que aquellos eran los sentimientos de Víctor, como si existiera un vínculo espiritual entre ambos.

Quiso consolar al hombre, transmitirle, si posible, algo de su paz y tranquilidad, que supiera que no lo culpaba por lo sucedido.

Sin saberlo, en la habitación de Víctor, el alfa dejó de moverse inconscientemente y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de caer finalmente en un sueño tranquilo.


	9. Alpha17-09

Yuuri despertó esa mañana con la sensación de que algo faltaba. Era una extraña sensación de vacío que no podía llenar, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

Las enfermeras, apenas verlo despierto, se apresuraron a darle atención de una manera que no parecía ser usual. Ellas siempre eran algo frías de temperamento, pero con él parecían deshacerse en atenciones. Tan pronto tuvo oportunidad, preguntó cómo estaba Víctor.

Luego de un corto silencio entre ellas, le dejaron saber que al agente lo mantenían sedado la mayor parte del tiempo mientras analizaban su implante.

Quiso saber el porqué de mantenerlo sedado, pero por la expresión de ellas, sabía que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

La única visita que recibió fue la del jefe de médicos y la del jefe de técnicos. Ambos tenían preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido. Tuvo que hacerles un recuento de lo sucedido durante el viaje hasta el momento en que Víctor lo atacó.

—Entonces, ¿podías sentir un olor? ¿Venía del agente Nikiforov?

—Me pareció algo raro, era un olor a cítricos. No es usual que pueda captar el olor natural de una persona. En ese momento, cuando le pregunté a los demás no sabía que le pertenecía al agente Nikiforov, pero cuando me atacó el olor estaba por todas partes.

—El implante del agente y su implante, ambos muestran un error en la sincronización de edad. ¿Recuerda que sucediera algo que los afectara a ambos?

Yuuri se quedó pensativo. No sabía que su propio implante había tenido una falla.

—El que pudiera oler las feromonas del agente nos indica que su implante también estaba afectado. Pensamos que tal vez durante alguna misión anterior, le sucediera algo a ambos de forma similar.

—Yo... no lo creo... —entonces le vino a la mente el extraño incidente con Yuri Plisetsky. El beso que los llenó de energía. —Hubo algo, pero no sé qué tan relevante sea.

—Cualquier detalle podría ser relevante.

—Yuri Plisetsky nos besó a los dos. Quiero decir... es... el beso que nos dio fue como si nos pasara parte de su energía.

—Plisetsky. Entonces él les pasó energía. Tal vez... hizo algo más. Tendremos que investigar. Yuri Plisetsky es una entidad que puede alterar la edad biológica de cualquier forma de vida. ¿Sabían eso?

—No... él dijo que era una muestra de agradecimiento.

Luego de esa revelación, los dos hombres parecían ansiosos por regresar a la investigación. Le agradecieron a Yuuri los detalles y lo animaron a recordar más cosas acerca del suceso. Él se quedó algo confundido. Había contestado las preguntas de los hombres, pero no había podido preguntarles acerca de Víctor.

Al segundo día de estar allí ya comenzaba a sentirse inquieto. Seguía sin tener noticias del alfa o del resto de la tripulación. Su desasosiego aumentaba sin razón aparente. Quería salir, quería ver Víctor y su nerviosismo comenzó a mostrarse con un mal humor que iba creciendo.

Al tercer día finalmente le permitieron al agente Kentarou ir a visitarlo, por su estatus de príncipe. Al verlo, Yuuri sonrió de alegría. Sin embargo, el rostro usualmente alegre del agente se notaba decaído.

El joven príncipe hizo un breve saludo respetuoso y luego haló una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Kenjirou, ¿sucede algo?

—No, todo está bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor, pero quisiera poder salir de aquí.

—Yo... quería disculparme por no poder ayudarte cuando pasó todo. Realmente intentamos abrir la puerta, pero fue imposible.

—No es culpa de ustedes, así que no tienes por qué disculparte. Aun no me han dicho nada de qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, pero al parecer nuestros implantes fallaron por alguna razón. El mío y el de Víctor.

—¿En serio? Yo... pensé que... —el príncipe pareció pensarlo mejor y bajó la cabeza. Como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirle, pero temiendo su reacción.

—¿Qué?

—Nada... no es nada. Me alegro mucho de que te sientas mejor —ante el cambio de tema, Yuuri pensó que tal vez se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y que lo mejor sería evitar mencionar lo que sucedió por el momento.

—¿Cómo está el resto?

—Bien, todo bien. Solo esperamos noticias de Nikiforov. Él está aislado de todo.

—No fue su culpa —Kenjirou asintió y dio un largo suspiro.

—Sí... ya lo sabemos. Pero no poder ayudar fue desesperante.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por algo así. Pero todo va a estar bien.

La visita fue corta y Yuuri sintió como que algo no andaba realmente bien allá afuera. Eso acrecentó sus ansias de salir de aquel lugar.

Fue al final de ese día que recibió la noticia más extraña que jamás hubiera recibido en su vida. El jefe de médicos vino a verlo, esta vez solo.

—¿Cómo está, joven Katsuki? ¿Cómo se siente?

—Algo aburrido de estar aquí encerrado y de no saber nada de lo que está sucediendo con el caso.

—Bien... con respecto a su caso... el jefe de técnicos tiene más información al respecto y la están confirmando. Pero mi visita hoy tiene otro matiz. Verá, ¿conoce un poco de lo que solían ser los ciclos de celo de los alfa y omegas?

—Lo que enseñan en los libros de historia y ciencia. Lamento decir que no mucho más que eso.

—Bien... pues, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¿Recuerda cuál es la razón por la cual existía el celo en primer lugar?

—¿Para procrear? Atraer una pareja y tener cachorros —el doctor hizo un ruidito positivo.

—Sí, en efecto. Por eso, es posible que, dadas las circunstancias, usted pueda procrear. Pero si no lo desea, es mejor actuar ahora para asegurarse de que no quede en estado —Yuuri sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas justo en esos momentos.

—¿Qué? Disculpe... no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir —por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal.

—Quiero decir... que, si por casualidad ha quedado embarazado de su compañero y no desea llevar a término el embarazo, puede abortar ahora. Según las leyes, el agente Nikiforov deberá hacerse cargo de usted y de la criatura de ahora en adelante. Aunque decidan no llevar una vida juntos, él tendrá que hacerse cargo económicamente —todo parecía estar complicándose con cada segundo.

—Pero él no tuvo la culpa... fue... un error de los implantes.

—Sí, eso es entendible y más que razón suficiente para no culpar a nadie de lo sucedido. Pero si existiera una criatura de por medio, debe pensar en el futuro de esta. Claro que... dado que hace décadas que no hemos tenido una concepción de forma natural y en caso de que se diera en usted, la federación se haría cargo de todos los gastos a modo de estudio, eso si le parece y quisiera llevar a término el embarazo.

Yuuri apenas había podido decir nada. Tan solo la palabra embarazo lo había dejado sin habla. Realmente no había pensado en nada de eso.

—Yo... quisiera hablar con Víctor primero, antes de dar una respuesta —esta vez el doctor no le ofreció una expresión positiva. Más bien estaba en total desacuerdo con su petición.

—Solo le recuerdo que no necesita el permiso del agente Nikiforov para decidir sobre esto.

—Estoy consciente... de todas formas, quiero hablar con él primero. ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

—El celo del agente Nikiforov aún lo está afectando. Está sedado para evitar que sufra los efectos de este ya que no tenemos los medicamentos adecuados para ayudarlo.

—Pero... ¿no se supone que yo podría ayudarlo? —insistió, no muy seguro de lo que decía. Había leído... escuchado... pero casi todo eran cosas del pasado, historias, rumores. Nada de lo que pudiera estar totalmente seguro.

—En teoría, se supone que puede ayudarlo, pero siendo que son el primer caso en décadas, no queremos arriesgarlos a ninguno de los dos. El agente podría volverse violento nuevamente si se acerca a él.

—Entiendo. Pensé que formaríamos un vínculo y que con eso podría ayudarlo.

—Es posible, dado que el agente lo marcó. Pero usted no lo marcó a él. Debo admitir que no estamos seguros si eso fue suficiente para formar un vínculo. Pero si así fuera, entonces la federación estaría sumamente interesada en estudiarlos a ambos.

No podía negar que cada vez que el hombre mencionaba que la federación quería estudiarlo a él y a Víctor, el solo pensamiento lo hacía querer golpearlo. Pero eso no era suficiente para nublar sus sentidos. Ahí estaba justo la oportunidad que necesitaba para poder ver a Víctor de inmediato. No era extraño que la federación quisiera evitar cualquier situación que los pusiera nuevamente en peligro. Tal como estaba la cosa, había una posibilidad de que pudieran demandar el trasero de la federación ida y vuelta hasta la próxima galaxia, solo por el fallo de los implantes.

—¿Y sí... yo accediera a ser estudiado? Firmaré un relevo de responsabilidad donde la federación quede libre de responsabilidad a cambio de apoyo económico y de que me permitan ver a Víctor de inmediato. Si resulta que existe un vínculo entre Víctor y yo, dejaré que lo estudien desde mi lado, pero tendrán que convencer a Víctor de ello. Si resulta que estoy esperando un cachorro, entonces tendrán que hacer un nuevo acuerdo conmigo y tener el visto bueno mío y de Víctor para incluirlo.

—Eso... sería fantástico. ¿Quiere que traiga un abogado?

—Tengo un abogado. Si me permite llamarla estará aquí en menos de una hora.

—Perfecto. Entonces, por favor, comuníquese con ella mientras consulto con la federación su propuesta.

El hombre le ofreció su propio comunicador desde el cual Yuuri llamó a la abogada en quien más confiaba en el mundo. Yuuko Nishigori, su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Yuuko? —al otro lado de la línea una mujer jadeó sorprendida al escucharlo.

—¡Yuuri! Casi y no contesto el comunicado, es un número raro. ¿Es tu nuevo comunicador?

—No, no es mío. No he cambiado mi comunicador —el tono de ella cambió de inmediato, pensando que algo malo le había pasado. Sí era cierto, pero no podía simplemente hablarlo todo por el comunicador.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo? —hubo un largo silencio y un pequeño suspiro de parte del moreno hasta que finalmente pudo decirle lo que necesitaba casi en un susurro.

—Yuuko, necesito que me aconsejes, como abogada —Yuuko le respondió en un susurro preocupado.

—Yuu... ¿estás en problemas?

—No, nada de eso. Es solo algo concerniente a un asunto con la federación. ¿Podrías venir pronto? —había algo de súplica en su voz por lo que su mejor amiga entendió, sin decirle nada más, que era algo muy urgente.

—No tardaré ni media hora. Solo déjame encargarle las cachorras a mi marido —Yuuri se echó a reír al escucharla hablar así de Nishigori.

—Gracias. Estaré esperando en la enfermería.

Le devolvió el comunicador el médico y este se marchó.

Yuuko no tardó ni media hora en llegar luego que Yuuri le dijera en dónde se encontraba y mientras le contaba, los ojos de ella parecían arder de frustración.

—Mataré a ese bastardo —gruñó ella, pero Yuuri la fue tranquilizando, asegurándole que Víctor no era como ella imaginaba y que todo había sido una mala situación para ambos.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. Lo que te hizo no fue algo pequeño —le recriminó molesta.

—Yuuko, mírame bien. ¿Te parece que moriré o algo? —ella así lo hizo, pero sus ojos color café podían ver más allá lo que Yuuri intentaba esconderle.

—No... pero podrías estar aparentando para no preocupar a nadie. Te conozco.

—Sí, me conoces bien. Pero... no culpo a Víctor. Imagina... hace cientos de años atrás, este tipo de cosas eran comunes entre alfas y omegas. Este tipo de accidente podía ocurrirte en cualquier momento cuando los supresores fallaban. Hoy día, la probabilidad de que lo que nos pasó a nosotros ocurra, es de menos de un punto cero uno por ciento.

—Siento que te lo estás tomando demasiado bien. Este... Víctor... ¿es apuesto? ¿Lo conozco? —el moreno pensó que ya se había tardado mucho en hacerle ese tipo de pregunta. Se preparó mentalmente porque Yuuko conocía quién era Víctor. Luego del asunto del discurso de fin de año Yuuri no dejó de hablar de Víctor ni de maldecirlo cada vez que podía.

—Si todo sale bien y la federación aprueba mi propuesta, puedes venir conmigo y conocerlo también. Pero seguro que lo recuerdas. Es... el mismo chico con el que tenía que compartir el discurso de fin de año cuando nos graduamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese Víctor? Pero dijiste que era un idiota sin cerebr-

—Yuuko. Sé lo que dije. Me quedó en claro que no es un idiota sin cerebro, aunque sigue siendo un bastardo de mierda que le gusta fastidiarme la existencia.

—¿Te gusta? —negó de inmediato, pero Yuuko le insistió. —¡Es tu tipo!

—Eso no significa que me quisiera acostar con él en una situación como esa. También me gusta el agente Leroy, pero es otro bastardo de mierda.

—¿Has visto a Leroy últimamente?

—¡Yuuuukoooo! Además, es novio de Seung —se quejó el moreno al ver que su amiga no se concentraba en nada de lo que le decía.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te redacte?

Finalmente, ella le prestó atención suficiente como para comenzar a redactar un acuerdo. Tras un par de horas afinando los detalles, la mujer le presentó un acuerdo que sería nulo en caso de que se descubriera que estaba esperando descendencia a causa de lo sucedido durante la misión.

—¿En verdad tendrías al cachorro bajo estas circunstancias? —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sería interesante... la maternidad, me refiero.

—¿Y si Víctor lo rechaza?

—Me harás otro contrato donde me entregue todos los derechos sobre el cachorro. Así todos tendremos lo que queremos.

—No sabía que tener un cachorro de esta forma era lo que querías.

—No lo es... pero sucedió. Quisiera ser... positivo al respecto —ella lo miró nuevamente de aquella forma que le decía que no se la pondría fácil y cuando volvió a hablar Yuuri dio un respingo de fastidio.

—Pues... antes de firmar esto, para que sea totalmente válido, quiero que visites a un psicólogo y que confirme que estás en plena capacidad mental para firmar esto y no es solo un intento tuyo de ocultar algo peor.

—Lo haré.

Yuuko terminó el documento y llamó a uno de los psicólogos de confianza suya para que examinaran a Yuuri.

Mientras eso sucedía, la federación daba su visto bueno para comenzar las negociaciones con Yuuri. Por lo que luego de una extensa entrevista y de que el psicólogo dictaminara que el agente estaba en su plena capacidad mental le permitieron a Yuuri visitar a Víctor. Sin embargo, antes de ello, colocaron un nuevo implante donde había estado el anterior. Uno que, en vez de controlar su condición de omega, recopilaba información sobre ella.

Finalmente, estuvo listo para firmar el contrato y visitar a Víctor, sin embargo, cuando su amiga fue a verlo nuevamente, su rostro parecía traer malas noticias.

—Yuuri, debemos hablar.

—¿Sucedió algo con el acuerdo?

—No, lo que pasa es que hay nueva evidencia en el caso. Evidencia que estoy segura te va a afectar y debes saberla antes de entrar en este acuerdo con la federación.

—Me... asustas. ¿Qué clase de evidencia?

—Hace cosa de media hora, uno de los miembros de la última misión se entregó diciendo ser el responsable de que el implante de Víctor fallara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te daré todos los detalles más tarde, luego que los técnicos estudien la nueva evidencia. Pero por el momento, la federación te ha otorgado un permiso para ver a Víctor y asociarte con él siempre que estés usando el nuevo implante que recopila información. Así que, en vez de ir a firmar el acuerdo, iremos directamente a ver a Víctor.

Eso hizo que Yuuri olvidara momentáneamente el hecho de que uno de su propia tripulación había estado involucrado en todo el asunto. Nuevamente, un grupo de enfermeras lo acompañó a ver a Víctor quien estaba totalmente aislado y solo podía ser observado a través de una gigantesca ventana de cristal.

Yuuri se pegó al cristal de inmediato, intentando ver si Víctor estaba despierto, aunque ya le habían informado que no lo estaría. Su corazón latía con fuerza, queriendo estar al lado del hombre sin que mediara razón ninguna.

—¿En verdad no me dejarán verlo más de cerca?

—Cuando el celo del agente pase, será más seguro que pueda acercarse. Por el momento lo mantendremos sedado.

En esos momentos, sobre la camilla, Víctor intentó despertar. La usual inquietud que lo había plagado durante esos días hacía que su pecho ardiera. Necesitaba lo que había sido arrebatado de sus propios brazos, pero en sus sueños no podía recordar qué o quién. Yuuri dejó de prestarle atención al médico que le hablaba y fijó su vista en el agente. Nuevamente aquel dolor angustiante que no parecía provenir de él.

—Él... está... sufriendo —susurró. El doctor le dio una mirada curiosa.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Duele... aquí en mi pecho. Él está dormido, ¿cierto? No puede hacerme nada. Además, todos ustedes están aquí. Quisiera... entrar y estar con él un momento.

—Realmente podría ser peligroso...

—Solo serán unos minutos. Entraré con las enfermeras. Además, puede que el implante recopile más información si me acerco ahora que estoy sintiendo esto —eso último terminó de convencer al médico que dio el permiso para que Yuuri entrara.

El aroma de Víctor en el interior de aquel lugar era tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse la nariz por unos instantes. Era una mezcla de dolor y miedo, como si hubiera perdido a un ser muy querido. Yuuri se acercó a su lado y tocó su mano.

Entonces Víctor abrió los ojos por unos instantes, le dio una mirada perdida a Yuuri y luego sonrió su usual sonrisa en forma de corazón. Eso fue suficiente para, de alguna forma, enternecer el corazón del moreno y asegurarle que todo saldría bien.


	10. Alpha17-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está lleno de diálogo, así que puede que sea un poco aburrido, pero es muy necesario. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado hasta el momento, se les quiere de veras y de gratis.

Víctor no podía realmente escuchar a Yuuri. Su reacción de sonreír había sido una a nivel inconsciente, por lo que pronto volvió a su estado anterior.

—¿Cuándo estará despierto?

—Lo hemos mantenido dormido para mantener sus signos vitales estables. Cada vez que comienza a recuperar la consciencia todo su sistema se descontrola. Además, está el hecho de que todavía está sufriendo su celo de alfa y esa es la parte más peligrosa.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—La necesidad de aparearse es fuerte. Jamás había sufrido un celo antes y no tenemos supresores para administrarle aún. Para un hombre como él perder el control podría considerarse una pesadilla, pensamos que eso es lo que lo está descontrolando. Su reacción a todo lo sucedido ha sido extremadamente negativa.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza, acariciando con suavidad la mano de Víctor.

—¿Eso significa... que mientras esté despierto querrá que tengamos sexo?

—Sí.

—¿Y si eso está bien por mí? —el médico se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, como si meditara todas las opciones disponibles. Sin embargo, aun así, la respuesta no fue de su agrado.

—No es solo que usted esté de acuerdo, agente Katsuki. Es el hecho de que el agente Nikiforov no puede dar su consentimiento mientras esté siendo afectado por su celo. Si le pregunta, dirá que sí, sin importarle nada. ¿Pero cree que daría su consentimiento si no estuviera siendo afectado por el celo?

Eso logró que Yuuri finalmente entendiera que no podía simplemente ir y pedirles a los médicos que lo despertaran solo porque él estaba de acuerdo. Muy a su pesar entendió que tenía que esperar a que Víctor recuperara el control sobre su persona.

—Entiendo... ¿puedo al menos... estar cerca? Me siento algo perdido estando lejos de él —se pasó una mano por la marca que tenía en la nuca para mayor efecto y el médico asumió que la necesidad del moreno de mantenerse cerca era a causa de ella.

—Haremos los arreglos necesarios.

—Gracias.

El equipo médico que atendía a Yuuri fue cambiado por el equipo médico que atendía a Víctor y pronto hubo una cama de hospital en la habitación justo enfrente de la de Víctor, con una gigantesca pared de cristal al igual que la del hombre. No le importó, así podría ver si despertaba. Sin embargo, lo que el médico le había dicho rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Si Víctor pudiera elegir... ¿elegiría estar con él?

En esos momentos Yuuri miraba hacia la otra habitación desde la cama. Habían pasado tres días adicionales desde que pidiera estar cerca de Víctor. Nadie lo había visitado o tal vez era que las visitas estaban prohibidas, no le habían informado nada. Sin embargo, su mundo en esos momentos se concentraba en Víctor.

Los médicos ya le habían explicado en varias ocasiones que esa sensación de interés hacia Víctor se debía a la mordida que tenía en el cuello. De ahora en adelante, era muy posible que sus pensamientos giraran exclusivamente en torno al alfa. Por eso se preguntaba a sí mismo si ya no podría creer ni siquiera en sus propios sentimientos o percepción de las cosas. Sin embargo... no podía decir que le molestaba.

Con toda honestidad, no podía sentir odio hacia Víctor. Aún sentía ese cosquilleo de molestia cuando pensaba en lo arrogante que era. Pero tal y como había estado pasando antes de todo el asunto del ataque, a pesar de las diferencias, él y Víctor se complementaban de una manera casi ridícula. Ninguno de los dos podía negar que eran el equipo perfecto. Lo único que podría ser contraproducente sería que aquel incidente los hiciera actuar de una manera poco profesional.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no registró el movimiento en la habitación de Víctor. Nadie le había dicho que Víctor estaba pautado para despertar ese día y que ya habían comenzado a administrarle una cantidad menor de anestésicos.

Víctor apenas podía poner en orden sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente pesado y adolorido, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Intentó moverse de nuevo hasta que finalmente se percató de que algo sujetaba sus muñecas y tobillos. El techo del lugar era blanco y al mirar hacia su derecha solo vio más blanco. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y ahí pudo discernir vagamente el pasillo.

Estaba en la enfermería de la federación. Tenía que serlo. Intentó moverse un poco y llamar la atención para ver si las enfermeras lo notaban, pero se sentía tan pesado que dio un largo suspiro y se quedó allí mirando el techo.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en aquella misión llevando a Yuri Plisetsky a un nuevo complejo de investigación junto con Leroy, Lee, Minami y Katsuki. Un recuerdo pasó rápidamente por su mente, el rostro sorprendido de Katsuki en el suelo. ¿Por qué recordaba eso de pronto?

Todo había estado bien, aunque él tenía ese dolor de cabeza tan extraño. Dolor de cabeza y pensamientos raros. Sus ojos iban cada dos o tres segundos a observar el cuerpo del agente Katsuki. El uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues entallaba perfectamente y sus ojos viajaban por la suavidad de sus curvas una y otra vez hasta que se daba cuenta y se alejaba forzosamente.

Incluso en ese momento su mente le mostraba con claridad las curvas y los sinuosos músculos del agente en cuestión. Hubo una pausa en su mente, una larga pausa, donde las imágenes del uniforme del agente se volvieron las imágenes de un cuerpo desnudo que jadeaba bajo el suyo. Se quedó quieto mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido de regreso de la misión. Comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y pronto comenzaron a sonar un par de alarmas en las máquinas que monitoreaban su presión sanguínea y su pulso.

Las enfermeras aparecieron luego de eso, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. En esos momentos solo podía recordar cómo Yuuri había luchado contra él para defenderse, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar el desastre mientras que él, en su lujuria, le arrancaba violentamente aquel uniforme que lo identificaba como su compañero de misión.

Comenzó a gemir y a lamentarse como si hubiera perdido a un familiar muy cercano. Unos lamentos tan estremecedores que dejaban a las enfermeras con dolor en el corazón. Él no sabía que Yuuri podía escucharlo en esos momentos, encerrado como estaba en la habitación contigua, observándolo todo sin poder hacer nada. Él también podía sentir el dolor de Víctor, especialmente la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había hecho.

Quería esconderse y que nadie se preocupara nunca más por él. Se sentía una escoria. Había forzado al hombre que había jurado proteger, aquel que era, en su humilde opinión, el que mejor lo complementaba. Su pareja de misión. Aquellas palabras que le había dicho a Yuuri se escuchaban tan arrogantes y falsas ahora.

Hubo un breve instante en que sus ojos azules observaron hacia afuera de la habitación, traspasando el cristal hasta el pasillo, para notar que había un hombre de cabellos oscuros en la habitación justo al otro lado, de pie frente el pasillo, gritando para que lo dejaran salir. Era como una escena de un hospital psiquiátrico, donde todos pedían salir de la habitación mientras uno de los enfermos perdía el control.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo hacer contacto visual con aquel hombre y entonces sus movimientos se detuvieron repentinos. Aquel era Yuuri... justo del otro lado, gritando para que lo dejaran salir. ¿Por qué lo tenían encerrado? ¿Acaso estaban en otro lugar que no fuera la federación? ¿Los habían atrapado?

Víctor se volvió irrazonable cuando aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente. Comenzó a forcejear a tal grado que sus muñecas comenzaron a lastimarse. Yuuri desde el otro lado del pasillo, veía y sentía cómo era que el alfa se volvía inestable y violento. Pedía a gritos que lo dejaran salir de su habitación. Quería hablar con él, explicarle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Se concentró lo mejor que pudo, sin saber realmente qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Su meta era de alguna forma llegar a Víctor. Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, calmando su respiración y sus pensamientos. —Estoy bien —susurró. —Todo está bien.

Repitió aquellas palabras una y otra vez por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que se percató de que los gritos y lamentos en la habitación de Víctor habían cesado. Levantó la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando sin dejar de repetir aquellas palabras. El agente de ojos claros se había calmado y en esos momentos miraba justo en su dirección. No supo qué lo instó a mover la mano a modo de saludo, pero lo hizo, sintiendo un alivio al ver que se había calmado.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y puso sus manos nuevamente en el cristal. Víctor lo observaba confundido por lo que, no sabiendo qué más hacer, le hizo la señal del pulgar arriba, señalando que todo estaba bien.

Víctor, en su lado del pasillo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Yuuri le está dejando saber que estaba bien y aunque no entendía bien la razón, saber que estaba cerca suyo lo calmaba.

Recuperó entonces la racionalidad y poco a poco sus vitales se normalizaron. Las enfermeras a su alrededor se sintieron aliviadas al ver que comenzaba a tranquilizarse y una de ellas notó la dirección de su mirada. Comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas mientras que Yuuri movía su mano con timidez, esta vez saludándolas. Cuando el moreno le hizo señas a una de las enfermeras, esta salió para ver qué era lo que quería. La enfermera, en vez de regresar a la habitación, se perdió pasillo abajo.

En esos momentos Víctor quería morir. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, recordaba cada pequeño detalle de lo sucedido y con todo, ver al moreno del otro lado de la habitación, aparentemente de buen ánimo, era algo que no se habría esperado ni en un millón de años. Merecía que Katsuki lo moliera a golpes.

Volteó la cara hacia la pared contraria. No se sentía con el valor para seguir mirando al agente.

Tiempo más tarde un doctor apareció para hablar con él. En su habitación solo quedaban un par de enfermeras que los dejaron solos a petición del galeno.

—Agente Nikiforov, ¿cómo se siente?

—Siento... como si quisiera morir —el hombre le dio una mirada en extremo seria que Víctor ignoró totalmente.

—¿Sientes... que quieres hacer algo al respecto de eso?

—No lo sé... pero sería lo justo. Traicioné a la única persona que confiaba en mí. Le hice... cosas... que no se las desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

—Hiciste algo que era normal en tu situación. Eres un alfa que entró en celo. No contabas con supresores para controlarte. Hiciste lo que tu naturaleza te dictaba.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —jadeó desconcertado.

—Víctor... analizamos tu implante. No fue tu culpa. No había forma de que pudieras reparar el error en el implante. Hubo una intervención externa en el implante, además de un desajuste causado por la energía que Yuri Plisetsky te proporcionó. Esa energía también afectó el implante del agente Katsuki. Pero en tu caso, desactivó un protocolo llamado Alpha diecisiete.

—¿Alpha diecisiete...?

—El implante tiene un protocolo que se encarga de manejar el celo de un alfa. Controla su producción de feromonas y nivela las cantidades de hormonas en el cuerpo. Solo se activa cada seis meses por un periodo de una semana, semana y media aproximadamente, según cada individuo. Por eso es tan importante la sincronización del implante con tu cuerpo.

—Yo... sabía que algo estaba mal, intenté sincronizar el implante varias veces y no funcionó.

—La energía que Yuri Plisetsky les pasó a ti y a Katsuki, cambió su edad física y desajustó el ciclo de celo. Pero en tu caso encontramos que hubo una influencia externa adicional

—No entiendo a qué se refiere con eso.

—Alguien interfirió con la sincronización de tu implante. El responsable ya está bajo la custodia de la federación —Víctor palideció ante las implicaciones.

—El responsable... no... eso es imposible. Solo éramos...

—El agente Leroy. Admitió haber interferido con la sincronización del implante utilizando un programa de su propia invención. El juicio en su contra será efectuado cuando usted y el agente Katsuki estén en condiciones de asistir.

—Siento que todo está pasando demasiado rápido...

—Ha estado sedado por una semana, más o menos. No contábamos con supresores para su celo, así que lo mantuvimos dormido mientras seguía su curso.

Víctor trató de asimilar todo lo que el hombre le decía. Leroy lo había traicionado, realmente no lo había creído capaz. Incluso ahora le costaba creer que lo había hecho. Y se había entregado.

—¿Cómo está el agente Katsuki? —susurró temiendo la respuesta misma, aún cuando era consciente de que estaba apenas al otro lado del pasillo.

—Sorprendentemente se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperábamos.

—¿Mejor de lo que...? Un momento, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

—El agente Katsuki ha estado muy preocupado por su condición. Él mismo pidió estar cerca de usted.

—¿Por qué lo tienen encerrado?

—El agente Katsuki destruyó su implante durante el suceso. Aunque le pusimos un implante nuevo, no está funcionando para controlar su lado omega. Accedió a unirse a un estudio que nos permitirá analizar sus reacciones enviando data desde su implante a nuestros servidores médicos. Eso significa, que, por el momento, el agente Katsuki está liberando feromonas de omega y para su protección, lo mantenemos aislado, así como lo mantenemos aislado a usted.

—Eso es... ¿él accedió a ser analizado?

—Así es. Creemos que, de alguna manera, su lado omega formó un vínculo con tu lado alfa. El equipo médico y el equipo técnico de la federación obtuvieron el permiso del agente Katsuki para formar parte de un estudio cuyo fin es mejorar las funciones del implante y también para comprobar que la información que tenemos acerca de los vínculos y los ciclos de celo es certera y precisa. La federación se hará cargo de todos sus gastos económicos mientras participe en el estudio. Sin embargo, el acuerdo del estudio será oficial luego que el agente hable con usted.

—No entiendo por qué querría hablar conmigo. Yo lo ataqué. Le hice daño. Me comporté como un monstruo...

Se llevó una mano a la cara. No entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando y definitivamente no entendía por qué Yuuri quería hablar con él. ¿Estudios? ¿Análisis? ¿Juicio? No quería escuchar hablar de nada de eso. Era demasiado para entenderlo en esos momentos.

—El agente Katsuki nos relató lo que sucedió antes y durante el ataque. Él sospechaba que su problema tenía que ver con el celo, también sabía que le era imposible repeler el ataque físicamente. Usted es más fuerte, más grande y sus sentidos estaban agudizados. El agente Katsuki hizo lo más sensible que podía hacer en ese momento.

El médico no le dijo a Víctor de inmediato, sino que esperó a que sintiera al menos un poco de curiosidad. No tardó mucho en mostrarla y el médico sonrió un poco.

—Él es un omega. Sabe que un omega tiene mecanismos de autodefensa en estos casos, pero en su situación el implante los estaba conteniendo. Así que, hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, rompió el implante. Eso le permitió mitigar el daño del ataque, además de ayudarlo a tranquilizarse en un momento crucial. ¿Cree que el agente Katsuki haría eso solo porque sí? Tengo entendido que es uno de los mejores agentes de la federación.

—Somos los mejores —respondió por costumbre, perdiendo la voz al momento siguiente.

—Así es. Por eso el agente Katsuki decidió ayudarlo del modo en que podía. Ojalá eso le dé un poco de tranquilidad. Pero estoy seguro de que hablar con el agente lo ayudará más que echarse la culpa.

Víctor sabía que hablar con Yuuri era lo correcto, sin importar cuánta culpa sintiera al respecto o cuán miserable se sintiera. Por eso asintió débilmente ante la sugerencia del médico.


	11. Alpha17-11

Víctor había aceptado hablar con Yuuri, pero no fue hasta dos días después que se sintió realmente preparado para hacerlo. Los sedantes ya estaban completamente fuera de su sistema y podía pensar con un poco más de claridad, aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera como una basura humana.

La conversación se llevaría a cabo en una salita de la enfermería, semi privada y con una pared de cristal desde donde serían vigilados. Solo lo que hablaran era privado. Además, cada uno tenía acceso a un botón de emergencia.

Él llegó primero a la habitación, observando todo y escuchando la explicación que le daban las enfermeras de cómo usar el botón de emergencia. Se sintió incómodo, pensaba que en todo caso deberían explicárselo a Yuuri, quien sería el que más riesgo correría con esa reunión.

Yuuri llegó unos minutos más tarde, flanqueado por un par de enfermeras y sonriendo levemente mientras ellas le hablaban, seguramente, explicándole todo. Bajó la cabeza, la vergüenza era demasiada, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada preocupada del moreno sobre su persona.

Yuuri se sentó en el sofá justo frente a Víctor y esperó entre sonrisas a que las enfermeras los dejaran solos. Estuvo un rato en silencio, esperando que Víctor lo mirara a la cara, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder. Tenía una especie de interruptor que era el botón de emergencias y sabía que, si lo soltaba, las enfermeras entrarían por lo que no podía siquiera mostrarle al alfa que confiaba en él.

—N-nikiforov... ¿cómo te sientes? —la voz de Yuuri era al parecer normal, pero a Víctor le sonó tan dulce y atrayente que no pudo evitar levantar los ojos en su dirección. Era como un faro mostrándole el camino. Sin embargo, él no podía simplemente seguir esa guía.

—Estoy... bien. Tú... ¿cómo estás?

—Perfectamente bien. Tengo un implante nuevo, pero solo está funcionando para recopilar información. Así que... no está controlando mis feromonas realmente. ¿Tu implante tampoco está funcionando? Hueles a cítricos...

Víctor bajó la cabeza de nuevo y el moreno se apresuró a disculparse.

—Lo siento. No quise decir nada con eso... o sea... lo que quiero decir es... que hueles... bien... —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al decir aquello. Definitivamente no era lo que había planeado decir por lo que se aclaró la voz y se enderezó en el sofá. —Yo quería hablar contigo antes de tomar una decisión importante —le dijo con tanta seriedad como le era posible.

—¿Es algo que tiene que ver conmigo? —susurró el ojiazul sin levantar la vista. Yuuri asintió y de inmediato lo atacaron los nervios.

—Sí... es relacionado con lo que sucedió en la misión. No quería hacer nada sin consultarlo primero contigo. No quiero... exponerte innecesariamente.

—¿Exponerme innecesariamente? ¿De qué hablas?

—Voy a aceptar el trato que me ofrece la federación, pero ellos querrán saber detalles y tal vez... solo tal vez... que termines involucrado.

—Yuuri, ya estoy totalmente involucrado. Soy tu atacante. No importa cuántas veces digan que no tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió. El hecho es que lo hice. Te hice daño de una manera impensable. Merezco tu odio con justa razón.

—V-Víctor...

—No puedo entender cómo puedes estar como si nada... ni siquiera pareces enojado. ¡Yuuri! Demonios. ¡Reacciona! —el tono en la voz del alfa hizo que Yuuri saltara asustado en el sofá. No se sentía amenazado por el hombre, pero su reacción era inusual. Nunca lo había visto enojado de aquella manera, a excepción de aquella vez que riñeron por el discurso de fin de año.

Sin embargo, al examinar el rostro de Víctor pudo discernir que no era enojo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Más bien, era frustración. En esos momentos el alfa actuaba más como uno de sus mejores amigos intentando abrirle los ojos luego de decir que le gustaba el chico que lo había estado molestando durante todo el año. Claro que eso no le había pasado a él, más bien, había sido a la inversa. El que se había sentido frustrado era él mientras veía a su mejor amigo ir tras la persona que más daño le había hecho en la vida.

Claro que entendía lo que quería decir. Pero esa no era la situación de ambos en ese momento. Si bien Víctor había actuado de aquella forma durante el viaje de regreso, ahora ambos estaban en una posición similar. El alfa podía, si quería, obligarlo a tener sexo cuando quisiera. Pero lo mismo era cierto de su parte, él podía seducir a Víctor con sus feromonas de tal forma que no tendría posibilidad de negarse y eso era lo que posiblemente el alfa no había experimentado aún.

Bajó la cabeza, podía... si quería... hacerlo en ese momento... obligar a Víctor a darse cuenta de su situación. Pero no era su estilo. Además, había presenciado todo lo que el alfa había sufrido, aún podía sentirlo. No le parecía justo actuar de esa manera.

—Yo... ya decidí participar en el estudio. Solo quería saber... si más adelante necesitara de tu ayuda... ¿podrías...?

—¿En qué vas a necesitarme que los médicos no puedan ayudarte? Soy la peor persona a la que puedas pedirle ayuda justo ahora. Podría terminar atacándote de nuevo.

—Pero... ¿no te han puesto un implante nuevo? —negó llevándose una mano al cuello por costumbre.

—Dicen que tardará un poco. Aún no saben cómo va a reaccionar mi cuerpo al cambio.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, un silencio incómodo que no habían experimentado antes siendo un equipo.

—Bien... —comenzó a decir el moreno al ver que sus opciones se habían reducido a nada— ¿podrías al menos... no culparte?

Víctor no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños y arrugó el ceño.

—Cuando... perdiste el control, yo también pensé que era estúpido, que debías poder controlarte. Pensé que... no estabas intentándolo con todas tus fuerzas. Pero cuando rompí el implante y tu olor llegó a mis sentidos, fue abrumador. Supe que no existía manera en que pudieras controlarte, así como yo tampoco pude hacerlo. Si vas a decirme que fue tu culpa porque no pudiste controlarte, entonces también fue mí culpa. Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero te incité.

Yuuri sabía que sería jugarle sucio, sabía que no debía usar el lazo entre ambos aun, pero su omega le exigía mostrar su presencia ante el alfa de Víctor y dolía intentar controlar ese nuevo aspecto de su vida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al sentir un leve estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Su voz tomó un tono suave y sedoso que le llegó de inmediato al ojiclaro.

—Realmente no me importaría que volvieras a atacarme —Víctor levantó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que se sintió mareado y fue solo para quedar preso de la mirada que Yuuri le estaba dando en esos momentos. —Si tú volvieras a atacarme... yo te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras... sin duda lo disfrutaría tanto como la primera vez.

El alfa quiso gritarle que estaba loco, que había perdido la poca cordura y dignidad que tenía, pero no pudo. Se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin palabras y con algo de temor al sentir la forma en que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba. La presión arterial de ambos se elevó lo suficiente como para sonar las alarmas y las enfermeras se encargaron de llevarse a Yuuri primero y luego a Víctor a sus respectivas habitaciones.

De lo único que Yuuri se arrepintió fue de no decirle que había una posibilidad de quedar preñado. Pero supuso que, si sucedía, los doctores se encargarían de informarle al hombre. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba conforme con lo que habían hablado como para tomar una decisión al respecto. Lo mínimo era que había decidido formar parte del estudio, aunque sin Víctor, no obtendrían la data que necesitaba. Con todo, el estudio era lo de menos para él. De pronto se sentía posesivo y algo molesto de que Víctor reaccionara así. Le parecía que había perdido mucha de su seguridad, volviéndose tímido e incapaz de tomar decisiones lógicas.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto y debía ser pronto. Si lo que Víctor sentía era vergüenza de sus acciones, él lo haría aceptarlas y le haría ver que no eran tan malas como parecían.

Tendría que seducirlo.

Víctor, por su parte, sentía que su cuerpo y su mente se habían desligado en aquellos últimos minutos. Su cuerpo definitivamente quería saltarle encima a Yuuri y volver a tenerlo gimiendo bajo su peso. Su mente aun intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

De camino a su habitación pudo ver cómo las enfermeras acomodaban a Yuuri en la suya y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron con los del moreno, solo que, en esta ocasión, sintió como una especie de tirón en su pecho. Tuvo que detenerse y al hacerlo sintió un segundo tirón, esta vez más fuerte.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Yuuri y el omega hacía lo mismo. Era como si Yuuri quisiera decirle algo y él lo estuviera sintiendo físicamente.

"Te acepto"

Jadeó sorprendido al entenderlo. Yuuri realmente lo aceptaba aun con lo que le había hecho. Lo aceptaba como su alfa... como su líder... como su compañero. Se llevó una mano al corazón y sin querer todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Era como si todo estuviera en su lugar, a pesar de que su cerebro le decía lo contrario.

Las enfermeras le dieron una mirada preocupada lo que hizo que Víctor recuperara su compostura y finalmente pudiera llegar a su habitación. Allí volvieron a conectarlo a los monitores y se aseguraron de que estuviera cómodo antes de dejarlo solo. Se aseguró de darle la espalda a la pared de vidrio, pero no podía sacudirse ese sentimiento que al parecer Yuuri le había contagiado.

Aceptación.

¿Quién era él para rechazar algo tan preciado de parte de la persona que había herido? Sería un tonto si lo hacía. Además... era algo que quería desde un principio. Estaba tan confundido en esos momentos. Dio un largo suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos con la intención de meditar en todo aquello y tratar de adivinar de qué forma era que Yuuri lo necesitaría a futuro, si es que lo necesitaba. No se le ocurría ninguna razón de peso y el moreno había olvidado decirle. Estaba seguro de que no lo había mencionado por simple capricho así que tal vez debería preguntarle la próxima vez que pudieran hablar.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los lugares más resguardados de la federación, un moreno de ojos azules descansaba sobre el pequeño camastro que había en su celda.

No había podido probar bocado ya que su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Realmente la había cagado.

Su carrera, su honor como agente y posiblemente su noviazgo, todo se había ido por el retrete. Seung estaba lívido cuando luego de mucho discutir con su propia consciencia, finalmente le contó lo que había hecho.

Se arrepentía, claro que lo hacía. Ninguna broma suya jamás había causado tanto daño antes. Quería disculparse, principalmente con Yuuri. Pero algo le decía que era presuntuoso de su parte tratar de buscar al agente por su propia cuenta. También quería disculparse con Víctor. Nada podría compensar lo que les había hecho.

Ya había pasado una semana entera allí encerrado y su apetito no mejoraba. Tampoco sabía si Seung había intentado verlo o si no le habían permitido pasar. Todo era confuso en ese lugar, como si fuera una gran pesadilla.

Llegó a pensar que lo mejor era no tener ningún contacto con Seung, para evitar que pudieran asociarlo con él. Seguramente ya todos en las barracas sabían lo que había hecho, cortar lazos era lo mejor que podía hacer su novio, ahora ex novio con seguridad.

Sin embargo, al final de la semana, uno de los guardias le informó que tenía visita. Cuando supo que era el agente Lee se negó a recibirlo. Le dolió, claro que le dolió, pero pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos. Fue en esos momentos que terminó por caer en la realidad de su situación y se deshizo en un llanto silencioso que ocultó lo mejor posible de los guardias. Sabía que lo que estaba sufriendo no era nada comparado con lo que estaban sufriendo Yuuri y Víctor, por eso, mantuvo sus quejas al mínimo.

No llegó a hablar con nadie hasta que fue tiempo de ser juzgado. Tenía un abogado, pero no había mucho que el hombre pudiera hacer luego de haber aceptado su culpabilidad. Más que nada, lucharía porque su sentencia fuera lo más baja posible cosa que sentía tampoco se merecía.

El juzgado era bastante amplio, pero estaba vacío cuando lo llevaron. Los únicos presentes eran Seung y Kenjirou. Su abogado le explicó que estaban allí como testigos únicamente, pero él sabía que ninguno de ellos lo había visto ni sabía nada de sus acciones hasta que él lo había confesado. Así lo declaró cuando lo interrogaron.

En ningún momento hizo contacto visual con Seung, simplemente no podía. No tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo y rechazarlo. Estaba seguro de que se derrumbaría si lo veía siquiera por un instante y tenía miedo de ello.

Seung y Kenjirou atestiguaron lo que él ya sabía del incidente, pero Seung fue interrogado más a fondo por ser su pareja dejando en claro que aquella era la primera vez que una de sus múltiples bromas terminaba en tragedia. El abogado se esmeró porque aquello pareciera un incidente inesperado mientras que el fiscal se encargó de hacerlo parecer como un acto malicioso totalmente premeditado.

Jean le daba la razón al fiscal en su mente. Lo había premeditado, había sido malicioso, odiaba la aparente perfección de Víctor y cómo Yuuri mismo la confirmaba. De cierto modo hasta le daría la razón si decía que también odiaba a Yuuri. Eso lo hizo hundirse más en su asiento. Sus celos y envidias lo habían llevado a aquello.

Finalmente, la decisión fue tomada. Fue despojado de todos sus títulos, su récord como agente quedó manchado permanentemente y pasaría tres años en una prisión de menor seguridad en alguno de los planetas bajo el control de la federación. Se dijo que se merecía más que eso, pero el abogado había dado su mejor esfuerzo.

Luego de eso el juzgado procedió a retirarse y los guardias ya lo llevaban de regreso cuando sintió que alguien obstruía el paso.

—Si vuelves a rechazar mi visita te aseguro que no te irá nada bien.

Se encogió levemente. Su novio estaba lívido, podía sentir las ganas de matarlo que sentía emanando en suaves oleadas de su cuerpo. No tenía que levantar la vista para saber el tipo de expresión que tenía en esos momentos. Realmente lo mataría. Asintió con brevedad, sin levantar la cabeza por lo que el toque del moreno lo sobresaltó un poco. Seung se había abrazado de su cuello. Jean emitió un suave quejido tembloroso en un intento por no derrumbarse miserablemente y el moreno lo dejó ir, echándose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Ninguno de los guardias dijo nada cuando tuvieron que dirigirlo por los pasillos de vuelta a su celda y lo agradeció en su interior. Le quitaron los grilletes magnéticos y lo dejaron solo, de pie en medio del lugar. Estuvo allí hasta que finalmente salió un poco del shock que el encuentro con su novio le había causado. Nuevamente comenzó a sollozar y fue a sentarse al camastro para no derrumbarse allí mismo.

Lloró largamente, esta vez por su relación, lo demás ya no existía.


	12. Alpha17-12

Muy a pesar de lo que Yuuri quería, su estadía en la enfermería llegó a su fin. Su implante ya había sido confirmado y el lugar donde comenzaría a vivir de ese momento en adelante ya estaba listo. Porque sí, la federación no le iba a permitir regresar a sus labores hasta que no confirmaran si estaba esperando un cachorro o no.

Por el momento y hasta que se cumpliera al menos un mes, viviría en un apartamento especial cerca de las facilidades médicas donde sería monitoreado diariamente, pero no con tanto celo como cuando estaba en la enfermería. El acceso a su apartamento estaba restringido pues su implante no estaría controlando las feromonas de su cuerpo.

El apartamento estaba anexado a la sección urbana de tal forma que, en vez de descansar sobre otros pisos, estaba adherido a los pisos superiores. Bajo el apartamento había un gran espacio por el cual transitaban algunas naves oficiales y él podía verlas si quería desde unos ventanales especiales. También podía ver el resto del área urbana si quería, algo que le fascinaba en las noches.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todas las comodidades que tenía, estaba intranquilo. No poder ver a Víctor lo hacía preocuparse por cosas sin importancia. Así pasó una semana entera hasta que le llegó un comunicado en el cual solicitaban su presencia para una corta audiencia. La misma se llevó a cabo en el apartamento.

Dos oficiales de la federación se sentaron a su mesa para informarle del cambio de sentencia del agente Leroy. El joven agente había firmado un acuerdo para participar en unos estudios médicos y estaría siendo hospedado en la misma área que Yuuri, pero bajo custodia. Solo querían informarle para que estuviera al tanto de que la persona relacionada con el accidente de ambos estaba cerca.

Asintió y firmó los papeles que le dieron, que fueron bastantes. Fue en esos momentos que decidió solicitar una segunda visita con Víctor. Los agentes tomaron nota de su deseo de encontrarse nuevamente con el alfa y se despidieron. No volvió a escuchar de ellos hasta cuatro días después. Víctor había aceptado verlo. Preguntó si habría alguna restricción y le informaron que solo habría un par de guardias en la puerta de su apartamento, con un límite de un par de horas si ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Eso lo hizo feliz. Aunque cuando días después Víctor apareció acompañado de los guardias, hubo un par de cosas que lo sacaron de balance.

La primera fue que Víctor aun vestía ropa de hospital. La sonrisa de Yuuri se tambaleó un poco con ese dato. Cuando se fijó en el rostro de Víctor su buen ánimo se derrumbó por completo, sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras bajo ellas y estaban opacos. Los agentes se quedaron fuera de la puerta como habían prometido y el alfa se quedó parado cerca de ella, esperando a que Yuuri reaccionara.

—P-pasa, por favor —el ojiazul miró un poco a su alrededor y caminó en la dirección general que Yuuri le señaló. Al pasar por su lado notó un olor ácido, como a cítricos descompuestos, proviniendo del hombre. Los movimientos de Víctor parecían lentos y pesados. Eso hizo que Yuuri se volviera un saco de nervios a su alrededor.

—¿Ya comiste algo? Casi es hora del almuerzo.

—Comí algo en el desayuno. ¿Querías verme? —algo en la voz de Víctor estaba realmente cansado, como si una fuerza mayor lo estuviera consumiendo, además, había perdido peso y su piel, antes pálida y resplandeciente, ahora se notaba enferma y sin brillo.

—Yo... necesitaba verte —la forma en que parafraseó aquello dejó al alfa intrigado, por así decirlo. —Necesitaba estar cerca de ti. No podría decirte la razón, solo se que... necesito estar cerca. Así que... no sé qué tanto te dijeron los médicos, pero si te sientes incómodo aquí solo dímelo, no tienes que hacerlo... Si es porque no han arreglado tu implante creo que puedo esperar un poco más.

—Ellos ya arreglaron mi implante, pero no han podido activarlo correctamente, así que solo está recopilando información.

—No lo sabía. Si te sientes incómodo podemos-

—No estoy incómodo. De hecho, es bueno salir finalmente de ese lugar. Ya comenzaba a sentirme claustrofóbico —los ojos azules se fijaron en la hermosa vista desde el apartamento. —Este lugar parece muy tranquilo.

—Lo es. Sabes, preparé algo de almuerzo, si quieres podemos comer.

—Sabes que deben estar analizando nuestra data en estos momentos —lo interrumpió cuando vio que Yuuri se ponía en pie. El moreno bajó la cabeza ocultando la cara.

—Sí... es parte de todo —de pronto levantó la cabeza y sonrió con los ojos cerrados —en verdad no me molesta que lo hagan. Es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí.

—¿No extrañas las misiones? —lo siguió con lentitud a la cocina, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que fuera que había preparado. En las últimas semanas en la enfermería su apetito había disminuido bastante y sabía que había perdido peso. No solo eso, la inactividad física había permitido que perdiera parte de su masa muscular, cosa que le irritaba grandemente.

—Totalmente. Pero sería un milagro que nos permitieran regresar.

—Si encuentran la forma de reestablecer nuestros implantes, tal vez sea posible —Yuuri se quedó callado, en esos momentos le daba la espalda mientras colocaba sobre la barra de la cocina lo que había preparado. No quería ir a la mesa del comedor, se sentía demasiado formal. Tan solo quería que la incomodidad y la tensión entre ambos disminuyera. Puso unas hamburguesas pequeñas que se veían bastante apetecibles con muchos vegetales alrededor.

—Solo son hamburguesas caseras... son fáciles de preparar. No es como si mi nivel de cocina fuera muy alto —se disculpó.

—El mío tampoco. Se ven bien. Hace mucho que no como otra cosa que no sea la comida de la enfermería.

—No tienen mucho condimento, ojalá te caigan bien.

Comieron en relativo silencio, pero Yuuri sintió el cambio en el ambiente. Víctor parecía un poco más animado mientras comía. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Eso, a su vez, hacía que él se sintiera mejor.

—Sabes, a veces es un poco aburrido aquí. ¿No te gustaría venir a visitarme de vez en cuando? —sabía que lo estaba presionando.

—No sé si eso sea buena idea, Yuuri.

—Los investigadores dirán que es buena idea. Eso es lo que quieren de nosotros, que convivamos para que así ellos puedan analizar nuestras reacciones. No se negarían —Víctor sabía que eso era exactamente lo que querían. Yuuri no podía saberlo, pero él se había negado a aquella visita, sin embargo, los médicos le insistieron hasta que aceptó de mala gana. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba allí, tenía que admitir que no era tan malo como se había imaginado.

Estar cerca de Yuuri lo hacía sentir mejor instantáneamente. Su olor era tan dulce y no sabía si era por que habían estado separados por un tiempo, pero le parecía que ahora era incluso más dulce que antes. Realmente le hacía querer pegarse a él y oler su cuello como todo un pervertido. Negó suavemente para sí mismo. Desde que sacaran al moreno de la enfermería él había estado extrañándolo como un demente. Pero no era algo que quisiera admitir en esos momentos.

—Tu olor... es diferente —se aventuró a decir. Eso hizo que Yuuri pausara un momento mientras masticaba.

—Nunca dijiste a qué olía. Tú hueles a cítricos.

—Tú... hueles a... galletas de almendra recién horneadas.

—Ese es un olor complicado, me gusta —sentenció complacido mientras continuaba comiendo. Luego de un rato sintió curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo les habían permitido estar juntos.

—Me permitirán estar aquí hasta que decida regresar o decidas que me vaya. Me parece que realmente están viendo cuánto tiempo podemos estar juntos sin que te ataque —el ambiente volvió a estar tenso luego de eso y Yuuri no quería que el resto del tiempo fuera igual.

—¿Tienes ganas de atacarme? —quiso saber. Víctor negó. —Ha pasado tiempo, seguramente tu celo ya pasó. No está supuesto a durar mucho. No deberías preocuparte por eso.

—Yo... no sé mucho de los celos de alfa. No es algo que me importara hasta ahora. Pensé que realmente eran un mito.

—Un alfa suele entrar en celo dos veces al año mientras que un omega lo hace alrededor de cuatro veces, eso si eres regular y sin contar los celos provocados. Por eso es tan importante mantener los implantes perfectamente sincronizados.

—No... yo no sabía eso. Siempre pensé que controlaban las feromonas y el que pudiéramos detectarlas.

—Eso es parte del programa.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si mi implante fallaba. Aun sabiendo que había poca probabilidad, me daba curiosidad, además, quería estar preparado por si sucedía una emergencia. Llámame histérico, pero siempre pensé en eso. Siempre... tuve... pensamientos... —las palabras se le atragantaron y la cara se le puso tan caliente que tuvo que tomar un poco de agua para calmarse. Víctor no pudo evitar darle una mirada curiosa. Tal vez estaba loco, pero le había parecido que el moreno estaba totalmente avergonzado por pensamientos indecentes. Eso era algo que le parecía muy poco probable viniendo del agente, pero era exactamente lo que sentía. Arrugó el ceño extrañado.

—¿Qué clase de pensamientos?

—Pues... antes... creo que desde siempre... —dudó antes de continuar, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era un crío para estar andándose con secretos de esa índole. —Desde que tengo memoria mis pensamientos no han sido muy puros que digamos. Pensé que tal vez tenía que ver con que fuera un omega. Así que busqué información al respecto.

—En serio eres idiota. Eres un hombre, claro que tus pensamientos no van a ser puros todo el tiempo.

—Me gusta Jean.

Víctor se crispó, realmente se crispó y apretó los dientes dándole una mirada acusadora.

—No me gusta su forma de ser, pero me gusta su cuerpo. Pero también me gustan muchos otros. Siempre fantaseo despierto con lo que podría hacer con ellos, sin importar quién sea.

—¿Acaso eres un maldito depravado o te falta un tornillo? ¿Jean? ¿Por qué ese maldito bastardo? —Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella confesión le había puesto algo de brillo a los ojos marchitos del peliblanco. No era el brillo que le hubiera gustado, pero sí algo de vida.

—Tú me gustas más que Jean —Víctor tembló levemente y un pinchazo de celos se coló por el débil vínculo que había entre los dos.

—Como si te fuera a creer ahora —dejó lo que le quedaba en el plato, que no era mucho y se alejó del moreno en dirección a la sala de estar. Cruzó los brazos y Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Un Víctor deprimido no era fácil de manejar, él no sabía cómo alegrarlo. Pero un Víctor enojado era mucho más fácil, tan solo tenía que hablarle con dulzura y portarse un poco coqueto.

—Víctor... en serio, me gustas más que Jean. Eres mejor que él —le dijo dejando también su comida y yendo tras él como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Me rompe las bolas que te guste ese hijo de perra —masculló sin entender cómo era que había perdido su compostura con tanta rapidez. Entonces Yuuri dijo algo que lo desarmó por completo.

—Si tanto te molesta que me guste Jean, haz algo al respecto —giró un poco, encontrándose al moreno justo atrás suyo, demasiado cerca... demasiado tentador, especialmente cuando aquel olor a galletas de almendra se había vuelto un poco más prominente.

—Y-yo no tengo por qué hacer nada... yo no soy-

Yuuri lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó un poco más cerca del ventanal, haciendo que se sentara en un cómodo sofá blanco sin respaldo, perfecto para apreciar la vista o simplemente descansar en él. Las feromonas de Yuuri lo envolvieron, como si quisieran calmarlo, haciendo que bajara un poco la guardia.

—Me gustaría que todo volviera a la normalidad —le dijo en un tono tranquilo y neutral— que volviéramos a ser equipo, aunque no nos llevemos bien y pensar cosas indecentes de ti cuando crees que estoy molesto. Pero no le veo nada de malo en cambiar un poco la dirección de mi vida. Siempre me dije que sería bueno tener una pareja, pero me preocupaba que se sintiera menos a causa de mi récord, aunque suene arrogante. He tenido algunas parejas, pero siempre es lo mismo, no pudieron lidiar con el hecho de que me gusta ir a misiones casi a diario. ¿Por qué no intentamos esto? No tiene que ser por el resto de nuestras vidas... solo por un tiempo.

Víctor respiró profundamente antes de responder. No miraba a Yuuri, sino a la ventana, de otra forma no tendría el valor de decirlo.

—No sé si yo pueda lidiar con lo que siento... todos me dicen que no fue mi culpa, pero no es lo que yo siento. Sé que tienen razón, pero yo necesito... estar en paz a mi manera.

—Podrías venir aquí y estar conmigo en vez de quedarte haciendo nada en la enfermería. No tenemos que hacer cosas de pareja, no estamos obligados a eso, pero podemos conversar, ver películas. Incluso tengo un pequeño gimnasio para ejercitarme.

—¿Un gimnasio?

—También tengo jacuzzi —Víctor pensó en todos los baños de esponja que había recibido solo porque las enfermeras querían tocarlo— y tengo acceso a todos los canales... en pantalla grande.

—Son muchos lujos. Te convertirás en una patata de sofá.

—Tal vez... estando solo me aburro y se me quitan las ganas de hacer cosas, ¿no te pasa lo mismo?

Víctor estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, eso significaría que comenzaba a ceder. Se quedó sentado en silencio por un largo rato y escuchó a Yuuri dar un suspiro frustrado. —Es obvio que estás desmejorando. No digo que te traten mal, solo que puede que necesites un nuevo ambiente. Yo no te causaré problemas. Además, estoy seguro de que molestarme te subirá los ánimos.

Eso realmente hizo que Víctor sonriera con honestidad. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba molestar a aquel agente y ver sus reacciones.

—Yo... lo pensaré.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres postre? Tengo un poco de pudín —aceptó el ofrecimiento y luego de un buen rato conversando, se sintió cansado y se recostó en el asiento. Yuuri le trajo una manta y una colcha doblada para que colocara la cabeza. El olor de todo lo que el omega le daba estaba impregnado con su olor y se permitió inhalarlo tranquilamente hasta quedar dormido.

Yuuri se sentó en el suelo cerca suyo y lo observó dormir por un largo rato. El semblante de Víctor estaba bastante desmejorado y ver sus mejillas un poco huesudas le causaba un "no sé qué" en el pecho. El alfa era demasiado orgulloso, no le daría la respuesta de inmediato y si lo presionaba demasiado, podría arruinar la oportunidad. Finalmente, se levantó del suelo y se inclinó, aspirando su aroma. El olor ácido había disminuido bastante. Sonrió, visitarlo le hacía bien, no había duda, tan solo tenía que aceptar su propuesta.

Justo en esos momentos sintió un leve jaleo en el estómago que lo hizo sentir náuseas. Rogó por que no fueran a ser las feromonas de Víctor y decidió tomarse un vaso de agua y un poco de antiácido. Seguramente la tensión de no saber cómo reaccionaría el alfa a su propuesta era lo que lo tenía así.


	13. Alpha17-13

Víctor regresó a la enfermería horas más tarde, luego de dormir una siesta tranquila en el apartamento de Yuuri. Se había despedido con la promesa de pensar en lo que Yuuri le había dicho, visitarlo más a menudo. Su cuerpo le decía que era la mejor idea de todas, aunque su mente se sintiera incapaz de aceptar tal privilegio.

Estar al lado de Yuuri era agradable, lo supo desde el primer momento en que los habían enviado a hacer aquel dichoso discurso de graduación. Sus pobres intentos de antagonizar al moreno habían resultado en una discusión de grandes proporciones, una que había abierto una brecha irreparable entre ambos. No era que quisiera molestarlo... más bien, quería verlo hacer aquella cara enojada que le parecía toda una ternura.

Había dejado todo por la paz para evitar que el malentendido se hiciera mayor y no había vuelto a ver a Yuuri más que en contadas ocasiones. No cruzaban palabra y simplemente actuaban como si no existiera el otro. Sin embargo, el día que los habían asignado juntos, habían dejado todo de lado para ser los mejores agentes, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Bueno, casi nada. A Víctor aún le gustaba molestar al moreno, solo que, por el momento, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado.

Todo su cuerpo protestó ante tal pensamiento, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en ello pues los doctores llegaron muy animados y comenzaron a examinarlo. Al hacerlo parecían estar más emocionados que de costumbre y sintió curiosidad por saber qué era lo que sucedía.

Luego de examinarlo exhaustivamente la determinación lo sorprendió. La presencia de Yuuri realmente lo había ayudado cerca de un dos por ciento a su propia recuperación. Era un porciento bajo, pero considerando que había sido apenas unas horas, era sorprendente.

En esos momentos los doctores hablaban de cosas que no entendía bien, pero cuando logró discernir que la intención de ellos era ponerlo junto con Yuuri, su reacción no se hizo esperar, se negó rotundamente, pero la doctora que lo atendía en esos momentos no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—Agente Nikiforov, entienda que lo mejor para usted es estar cerca del agente Katsuki. Hace mucho que tenemos su autorización para moverlo a su apartamento privado, sin embargo, la única demanda que nos hizo fue que usted estuviera de acuerdo.

—Y no lo estoy —respondió molesto por la insistencia. Ella continuó, ignorando sus protestas, acribillándolo con datos que no podía refutar.

—Su salud está deteriorándose más rápido de lo que podemos ayudarlo, la razón es simple, está lejos de la persona con quien formó un vínculo alfa-omega. La mejor forma de recuperarse es estando cerca suyo y de sus feromonas.

Víctor se tragó el jadeo de sorpresa cuando la mujer le dijo aquello del vínculo. No recordaba nada al respecto, no le habían informado nada y sin embargo, sabía que era cierto. Había sentido al moreno en ocasiones, especialmente cuando lo miraba con intensidad, como si algo en lo profundo de su pecho estuviera conectado a él.

—Pero mi celo...

—No volverá hasta dentro de seis meses, y si las cosas salen bien, no volverá hasta después de uno o dos años —eso hizo sonar todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Víctor. Seguía habiendo algo que no le estaban diciendo, algo importante que ninguno le había dicho y quería respuestas.

—¿A qué se refiere con que si las cosas salen bien? ¿Qué es lo que saldrá bien?

—¿El agente Katsuki no habló con usted?

—El dijo que tal vez necesitaría mi ayuda en un futuro, pero no veo cómo podría. No debería estar cerca de él.

—Todo lo contrario. Ya es evidente que ambos necesitan estar cerca. Solo terminará haciéndose daño y haciéndole más daño al agente Katsuki. Si usted no está de acuerdo en pasar más tiempo cerca del agente, puede que las cosas para él no salgan de acuerdo con lo planeado.

—Entonces dígame cuál es esa razón tan importante para que el agente necesite de la presencia del hombre que lo atacó.

—Solo el agente puede decirle. Es información personal y confidencial. Y si no está cerca del agente, no veo cómo pueda confiarle algo tan importante.

—Ya le dije que no quiero- —la mujer volvió a ignorarlo, causando que entrecerrara los ojos y frunciera el ceño.

—Si su salud continúa empeorando, terminará siendo una orden federal estar con el agente Katsuki. Creo que eso le haría menos gracia y si el agente se entera que usted está siendo obligado a estar en su compañía es muy probable que también se niegue y todo termine mal para él.

Víctor cambió el rostro evitando mirarla, sintiéndose cada vez más terco al respecto por lo que la doctora decidió darle su espacio. Reconocía esa actitud.

—Nadie aquí quiere que usted o el agente Katsuki salgan perjudicados, todo lo contrario. Esto no es un simple experimento de la federación, hay cosas más importantes envueltas, pero no podemos confiárselas hasta no ver su compromiso en todo esto. Mientras continúe negándose solo podemos intentar ayudarlo. Todo depende de la decisión que tome.

—No logro entender cómo es que todos están de acuerdo con esto, incluso Katsuki. Si fuera al revés yo no lo permitiría.

—El agente Katsuki es su subordinado y hacían un excelente equipo. ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez hay una afinidad entre ustedes? Algo que los une a pesar de todo. La actitud del agente no es para nada la de alguien que fue atacado, más bien es la actitud de alguien preocupado por su compañero. Usted también fue atacado, agente, no lo olvide. Ya va siendo hora de que piense las cosas con más objetividad y se dé la oportunidad de recuperarse de lo sucedido.

—Doctora...

—Puede llamarme Ang-yi.

—Ang-yi... lo pensaré. Pero si las cosas salen mal...

—Si las cosas salen mal entonces será nuestro problema ver cómo ayudarlos de otra forma —Víctor asintió y la mujer de cabellos negros sonrió. Luego volvió a asegurarle que estar juntos era lo mejor para ambos.

Víctor asintió sin muchos ánimos, aceptando finalmente que, por el momento, su destino sería estar junto al moreno.

—Excelente, se lo notificaré de inmediato al agente Katsuki y mañana moveremos sus cosas.

Víctor volvió a asentir, sin mostrar entusiasmo por las noticias, agradeciendo que luego de la charla lo dejaran tranquilo.

Esa noche durmió poco y a la mañana siguiente la doctora ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación, para su desdicha. No odiaba a la mujer, tan solo le molestaba que lo intentara sacar de su penitencia autoimpuesta. Ella se ajustó los lentes antes de informarle que ya estaba todo listo para su cambio de habitación y que lo llevaría con el agente Katsuki.

A Víctor le habían dado ropas de civil. Unos pantalones oscuros bastante holgados y una camiseta suave de mangas largas de azul claro. Se sentía raro con esa ropa, su ropa habitual era el uniforme de agente que era totalmente pegado a su cuerpo. Pero recordaba que Yuuri también había estado vistiendo algo similar cuando lo fue a visitar.

La escolta que llevaban era pequeña comparada con la que lo había acompañado la primera vez que se había reunido con Yuuri. Al llegar al lugar, la doctora activó la llave de entrada y Víctor se recordó que una vez adentro ya no podría salir de allí a menos que fuera autorizado. Se preguntó si Yuuri no se sentiría como un prisionero metido en ese lugar.

Yuuri los recibió con una gran sonrisa y la doctora puso una carpeta no muy abultada sobre la mesa dejándole saber a ambos que aquellas eran algunas de las reglas que debían seguir. Víctor agradeció que los dejara solos tan pronto le fue posible. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionar al estar allí frente al moreno.

—Te mostraré tu habitación.

Asintió y fue tras él. La habitación parecía haber sido anexada al apartamento original de Yuri. El moreno pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Ellos añadieron un módulo adicional al apartamento tan pronto decidiste venir. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero me alegra que acep-

—Yuuri... —lo interrumpió— ellos dijeron que hay cosas importantes por las cuales deberíamos estar juntos. Quiero que me digas a qué se refieren —el moreno se quedó callado por un largo rato, cosa que lo molestó sobremanera. Algo en su interior se removió y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarlo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, Yuuri pareció afectado.

—Yuuri —gruñó levemente. El moreno salió de su mutismo con un leve jadeo y se llevó las manos al pecho mientras daba un paso atrás. Aquella forma de hablar del otro lo había hecho sentir temor, como si de pronto Víctor fuera una presencia amenazante.

—¿V-Víctor? —el aludido sacudió la cabeza. Verlo asustado era algo que le recordaba lo que había sucedido, y algo que no quería volver a vivir. Se alejó de inmediato mientras que Yuuri también se alejaba un poco de su lado.

—No es difícil entender que ya no me queda mucha paciencia para estos secretos. Iré a descansar un poco, ya luego podemos hablar si es que puedes decirme algo. Pero si no puedes decirme nada, entonces... prefiero estar solo.

Pasó al interior de la habitación y esperó a que Yuuri saliera. Un sentimiento de opresión se apoderó de su pecho cuando el moreno bajó la cabeza y se alejó. Quiso extender su mano y detenerlo, pero ya se le había escurrido en dirección a la cocina. Con algo de pesadez cerró la puerta y observó a su alrededor. No entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma. Era como si hubiera hecho algo malo al decirle que quería estar solo.

Se echó en la cama sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo. Actuar como un crío no era lo suyo. Quería ir y disculparse con el moreno, pero no sabía si realmente tenía el derecho a hablarle justo en ese momento.

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que finalmente se envalentonó lo suficiente para salir. No encontró a Yuuri por ninguna parte y comenzó a caminar por el lugar. De pronto escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente del baño y allá se dirigió. Parecía que el moreno estuviera en problemas. Se detuvo unos segundos, tocando a la puerta y llamándolo sin recibir respuesta hasta que volvió a escuchar el sonido y los lamentos de Yuuri.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró doblado sobre el retrete, devolviendo y arqueándose de forma dolorosa. Llegó a su lado de inmediato, olvidando todo lo que había estado pensando. Los quejidos del moreno no parecían cosa de juego, especialmente ahora que estaba cerca.

—Llamaré a las enfermeras —Yuuri negó y tuvo que esperar a que el moreno recuperara la compostura.

—No. Está bien si espero a que me hagan la revisión.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Estás mal! —le dijo desesperado, pero la mirada del moreno era serena.

—Ya se calmarán —el moreno se enderezó y fue directo al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca. Hizo ademán de volver a vomitar, pero al final las náuseas pasaron. De pronto los buenos ánimos y toda la euforia con la que Víctor había sido recibido se habían esfumado, dejando ver a un hombre extremadamente cansado.

—Yuuri... ¿desde cuándo te pasa eso?

—En serio, no te preocupes por eso, los doctores ya están al tanto —salió del baño y fue a sentarse a la salita, justo frente a la enorme ventana para ver las naves pasar de cuando en cuando. Ahora que habían anexado la habitación para Víctor, la sala, el comedor y la cocina se habían convertido en el espacio común de ambos.

Claro que Yuuri tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando. Los doctores habían tomado una muestra de sangre la noche anterior y era posible que pronto le dieran los resultados. Sin embargo, cuando Víctor le pidió estar solo eso le había sentado de la patada y su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma extraña, provocándole aquellas náuseas de forma inmediata.

—Lamento no poder decirte nada aún —susurró por lo bajo— solo dame un par de días más y te lo diré todo. Pero... quisiera pedirte un favor.

Víctor se acercó con marcada curiosidad, tomando en consideración la postura cansada de su acompañante y unas leves ojeras, más bien rojizas e hinchadas bajo sus ojos. Sentía que algo se le escapaba, algo importante, esa sensación ya lo estaba enloqueciendo. Pero también sentía que quería huir y encerrarse nuevamente en la habitación.

Una pequeña parte se lamentaba de no poder ser el mismo de siempre con Yuuri. Molestarlo, ver su lado irascible y recibir un golpe suyo a cambio. Realmente había olvidado cómo se sentía el tener la sensación de que estaban, de alguna manera, hechos uno para el otro.

—¿Qué necesitas? —dijo finalmente luego de hacer las paces con las consecuencias que aquella pregunta podría traerle.

—¿Podrías... dejar de rechazarme?

El susurro del moreno lo dejó sin palabras. No podía negar que lo había estado haciendo, pero no pensaba que fuera a tomarlo a mal. Pensó que se sentiría aliviado de no tener que lidiar con quien lo había atacado. Entonces recordó las palabras de la doctora dejándole saber que Yuuri no había reaccionado como si hubiera sido atacado. La tensión entre ambos se acrecentó mientras decidía qué hacer. Yuuri bajó la cabeza y habló suavemente, intentando zanjar de una vez el problema entre ambos.

—Cuando entré a tu habitación aquella vez... ya sabía que algo andaba mal contigo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero quería ayudarte. Cuando finalmente entendí lo que querías hacer supe que realmente estabas fuera de control, así que luché. Me agradeciste cada golpe que te di, pero era evidente que estabas en problema contra algo que no podías controlar.

Víctor bajó la cabeza en esos momentos, demasiado avergonzado al recordar sus acciones.

—Entonces ya no pude luchar. Y lo que me hacías... no se sentía mal —Yuuri se detuvo un largo rato luego de confesar aquello. Sentía la cara arderle en esos momentos, pero quería continuar antes de perder el valor por completo. —Olías tan bien. Yo también estaba teniendo problemas con mi implante, sabes. Pude haber sido yo el que reaccionara como lo hiciste. —Eso logró hacer que Víctor levantara la cabeza.

—¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿Me habrías ayudado o me habrías dejado solo?

—Te habría ayudado... pero no es lo mismo —insistió.

—Para mí lo es. Tal vez no necesitamos lo mismo, pero ayuda es ayuda. ¿No lo crees? Víctor... yo... —sintió de inmediato el rechazo de Víctor. Nuevamente el hombre de ojos claros iba a alejarse y eso le dolía demasiado. Escuchó sus palabras mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretó los puños con frustración.

—Lo siento, Yuuri. No creo que pueda.

Víctor se alejó con lentitud, realmente no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que Yuuri le pedía. Fue por eso que el ataque lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sus instintos lo hicieron voltear solo para encontrarse con un Yuuri muy molesto sentado casi sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, cuando el moreno azotó las manos contra el suelo, a cada lado de su cabeza, pudo notar cómo sus ojos brillaban cristalinamente. No supo lo que era hasta que sintió una gota caer sobre su propia mejilla.


	14. Alpha17-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la espera. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que han ocupado mi tiempo, cosas que me quitan los ánimos la mayoría de las veces. Y siendo propenso a deprimirme las energías se me van en intentar no quedarme estancado en ese punto bajo. Creo que algunas de esas cosas han influenciado este capítulo, solo puedo decirles que me disculpen un poco.

—Yuuri... —le fue extremadamente claro el hecho de que había estado hiriendo al moreno con su actitud. Se quedó quieto, relajándose a pesar de estar atrapado. No... no se sentía atrapado, al contrario, se sentía muy cómodo, como si hubiera estado esperando esa cercanía hacía mucho tiempo. Como cuando se había quedado dormido con el olor de Yuuri. El moreno se llevó una mano a la cara para secar sus ojos, pero su expresión decía claramente que estaba muy molesto con él.

—¿Crees que puedes seguir ignorándome? Sé que puedes sentir cuando estoy cerca porque yo puedo sentir lo mismo. Estamos vinculados así que deja de actuar como un idiota.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra, los doctores no habían hablado más que de su condición y Yuuri pareció darse cuenta. —Cuando me atacaste en la nave, me mordiste. Siendo que eres un alfa y yo un omega, se formó un vínculo entre ambos. Es cosa de alfas y omegas —necesitaba que Víctor entendiera lo que había entre ambos. Nada iba a funcionar si no entendía cuán necesario era que estuvieran juntos.

—¿En verdad no te molesta que estemos tan cerca? —susurró el mayor, tocando tentativamente las piernas de Yuuri quien seguía a horcajadas encima de su pecho. Y aunque parecía ser un toque pequeño, en realidad era algo extremadamente intenso para él, sus manos temblaban al sentir la cálida piel bajo los pantalones del moreno.

—Eres... mi protección divina, ¿recuerdas?

Víctor se cubrió la cara con el brazo y su cuerpo se estremeció en silenciosos sollozos. Yuuri se recostó a un lado suyo en el suelo, esperando a que el cúmulo de emociones del alfa pasara un poco. Acarició los cabellos claros con lentitud hasta que se calmó y se sorprendió cuando el hombre se levantó de forma repentina y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

—Por favor... perdóname.

—Te perdoné desde antes que pasara todo. Eres un tonto y encima te haces de rogar —Víctor se alejó un poco para poder verlo a la cara, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas.

—¿Pero no se supone que me odias? —Yuuri pareció meditarlo unos momentos y luego sonrió. 

—Un discurso de graduación no es nada si lo comparo con tener buen sexo el resto de mi vida —Víctor enrojeció tanto que su piel se puso rosada, haciendo un contraste poco favorecedor con su cabello. Yuuri lo vio tartamudear y casi escupir de la sorpresa para luego darle una sonrisa algo tímida.

El moreno acababa de decir que el sexo entre ellos era bueno, pero él no recordaba mucho. Luego cayó en cuenta de que había insinuado que volverían a tener sexo... y por mucho tiempo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Estamos vinculados. Es como si estuviéramos casados —su mente se quedó en blanco intentando procesar aquello. Lo emocionaba y a la misma vez, le daba algo de vértigo. Debía estar soñando. Hizo ademán de levantarse y Yuuri le permitió hacerlo alejándose un poco. Quería volver a cuestionar la decisión del moreno, pero cuando pensaba hacerlo el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los interrumpió.

Se alejaron de forma inconsciente el uno del otro justo antes que la puerta se abriera y por ella entrara la doctora Ang-yi con unos documentos. No hizo ningún comentario al ver que estaban juntos en la sala del apartamento, pero le hizo señas a Yuuri para hablar con él a solas. Víctor al ver esto se excusó y regresó a su habitación para que pudieran hablar.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en su habitación, sentado en su cama sintiéndose como si flotara en el aire. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad como hacía mucho no sentía envolvía su cuerpo y lo dejaba exhausto a la vez. Como si hubiera estado luchando todo aquel tiempo y finalmente tuviera un respiro.

Yuuri, por su parte, miró los papeles que la doctora traía en la mano con trepidación. La mujer no parecía querer darle siquiera una pista de lo que decían, su rostro era impasible, aunque sus gestos eran amables. Se preguntó si después de todo los resultados habían sido negativos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y ella todavía no abría el expediente.

—¿Cómo se siente, agente Katsuki? Vi que hablaba con el agente Nikiforov.

—Sí, conversábamos un poco, finalmente. Sigo sintiéndome mal en las mañanas.

—Ya veo- —el moreno la interrumpió y su mirada le dijo a las claras que estaba más que un poco desesperado.

—¿Podría... no darle vueltas al asunto? Ya no puedo esperar para saber y Víctor tampoco puede seguir esperando.

La doctora sonrió y asintió.

—Tengo buenas noticias y noticias temibles.

—No... no entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Pues... sí estás esperando. Esas son las buenas —los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de tal forma que casi parecían ser completamente redondos. —Las temibles es que estás esperando tres cachorros.

El moreno abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. La doctora comenzó a hablar de los riesgos y de los procedimientos que tendrían que seguir para asegurarse de que fuera un embarazo seguro.

En su mente era imposible que él pudiera cargar con esa cantidad de cachorros en su vientre. Sus temores se colaron a través del vínculo y Víctor supo que algo grande le sucedía al moreno por lo que salió de la habitación y al ver a Yuuri en aquel estado se acercó a su lado preocupado.

—¿Sucede algo? —no estaba seguro de si tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida privada del moreno, pero sea lo que fuere que la doctora le había dicho lo tenía claramente en shock.

—Agente Katsuki, creo que es el mejor momento para aclarar las dudas del agente Nikiforov.

Yuuri asintió lentamente y la doctora le pidió que tomara asiento. Le explicó con calma la razón por la cual no le habían revelado lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tu rechazo a lo que había sucedido podía fácilmente convertirse en rechazo hacia el agente Katsuki. Siendo que tienen un vínculo, eso lo habría afectado negativamente y cabía la posibilidad de que él a su vez, rechazara los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en su cuerpo. Si bien la necesidad del agente de estar cerca de su pareja vinculada era fuerte, pudimos manejarlo al mantenerlos cerca y en contacto el mayor tiempo posible.

No fue fácil para Víctor procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Yuuri estaba esperando cachorros suyos, tres para ser exactos.

—¿Por eso querías mi ayuda? —la cara del moreno estaba algo sonrojada y aun mostraba una expresión de incredulidad. —Puedes contar con ella... yo... me haré cargo...

—La federación correrá con todos los gastos necesarios y les proveerá alojamiento mientras dure la investigación.

—¿Qué? —Víctor no entendía bien de que hablaba ahora la mujer. Le acababa de decir a Yuuri que él correría con los gastos.

—La Federación está muy interesada en el caso de ambos. Es la primera vez en años que un omega queda en estado de forma natural.

—Yo no lo llamaría natural... fue un ataque...

—Víctor... solo escucha a la doctora —el aludido asintió, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

—Cuando digo de forma natural, quiero decir que el laboratorio no intervino. Gracias a los implantes cualquier pareja puede decidir formar una familia. Solo deben aplicar para el embarazo y si, el cuerpo del padre que gestará es adecuado, se procede a la inseminación. Hay muchos factores que influyen en que un embarazo sea exitoso, especialmente cuando una pareja no es compatible, como en el caso de dos omegas o dos alfas. Dado que el implante remueve los factores naturales que harían que dos personas pudieran discernir si son compatibles o no físicamente, como lo es el olor, las feromonas, los celos y demás, muchas veces tenemos que intervenir para cumplir el deseo de los futuros padres. En el caso de ustedes, dado que el implante estaba fallando, fue una casualidad extrema que fueran tan compatibles y haya resultado en un embarazo.

Ambos, Yuuri y Víctor miraban a la doctora con ojos como platos.

—Encima de esa casualidad, el agente Katsuki es extremadamente fértil, resultando en tres cachorros. La federación no quiere correr ningún riesgo con él. Además, quieren obtener toda la información posible para ver si podemos mejorar la forma en que ayudamos a las parejas.

—Entonces... ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —si no iba a apoyar a Yuuri económicamente, entonces no entendía qué era lo que debía hacer para ayudarlo.

—Usted, agente Nikiforov, solo debe encargarse de que el agente Katsuki esté feliz por el mayor tiempo posible.

De nuevo le parecía que hablaban en clave, por lo que ladeó la cabeza. Esta vez la doctora soltó un sonoro suspiro y golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—Sexo, agente Nikiforov. Mientras más sexo tengan, más fortalecerá el vínculo y más probabilidades tiene el agente Katsuki de tener un embarazo seguro.

Víctor nuevamente estaba de un tono rosado que no favorecía en nada su complexión.

La mujer continuó hablando, dando instrucciones y demás que Yuuri escuchaba con atención mientras que la mente de Víctor seguía atascada en la palabra sexo.

Sexo... con Yuuri... aquel sexy y decididamente apetecible omega que ahora llevaba tres hijos suyos. Cuando recuperó la noción de sus alrededores la doctora ya se había ido.

—¡Tres cachorros! —gritó de forma repentina. Yuuri le dio una mirada preocupada, pero se echó a reír al entender que era tan solo una reacción tardía.

—Sí... quién lo diría. Nunca pensé que terminaría preñado de un idiota como tú. Al menos no saldrán feos —el suspiro de alivio de Yuuri hizo que Víctor se erizara.

—¡Oye!

—So... ¿cuándo vas a hacerme feliz? —el enojo del alfa se detuvo de inmediato y Yuuri sonrió con malicia. Había estado intentando todo ese tiempo de convencerlo de que estaba bien si lo hacían. Ahora no tenía escapatoria y el prospecto de un buen polvo con aquel engreído le parecía perfecto en esos momentos. Sin saberlo dejó que sus hormonas fluyeran, tomando al alfa desprevenido. Era un olor dulce y hablaba de necesidad. El agente cerró los ojos con lentitud y dejó escapar un corto gruñido.

Pensó que no volvería a sentir ese olor. Era delicioso y lo llamaba. Su instinto de alfa lo instó a responder de inmediato, inclinándose hacia Yuuri para besarlo. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el moreno se levantara de repente y se pegara a su cuerpo como un sediento.

La ropa liviana que tenían pronto estuvo tirada por la habitación.

—Víctor... cama —gimió el moreno sin medirse cuando el otro lo levantó en un abrazo y tuvo que enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Víctor para no caer. Su pelvis se apretó contra el vientre de su pareja, dejándole saber que no necesitaba excitarlo demasiado.

Víctor obedeció y lo llevó, entre besos y caricias, hasta la cama. La forma desesperada en que Yuuri se entregaba a sus toques y caricias lo estaba haciendo perder los estribos y si a eso le sumaba las feromonas del moreno, no cabía duda de que pronto estaría hundido en aquel cálido cuerpo.

Por su parte, el moreno apenas podía contenerse. Quería sentir a Víctor en su interior, eso era todo lo que podía pensar. —Víctor... —lo llamó cerca del oído mientras el ojiazul lo mordía cerca de la marca del vínculo. —Apúrate, Víctor.

El alfa obedeció, colocándose en la entrada ya húmeda y presionando con firmeza. El gemido de ambos fue de alivio y de placer mientras el mayor reclamaba el cuerpo que se le ofrecía con tanto deseo. Casi de inmediato comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera rítmica, arrancándoles pequeños gritos y jadeos a Yuuri. El sonido lascivo de sus cuerpos desnudos chocando cadenciosamente y sus voces llenaban el lugar. No recordaba haber estado de aquella forma con el moreno. Lo que había sucedido en la nave era como un recuerdo lejano de algo que no le había pasado a él, algo que había estaba en su memoria, pero que no recordaba haber vivido.

El vaivén de los cuerpos continuó por varios minutos hasta que Víctor se corrió en el interior de Yuuri con un gruñido. —Lo siento —susurró, apenado por haber terminado tan pronto y si lograr que el omega se corriera. Yuuri gimió su descontento y se medio levantó, aun con Víctor en su interior, empujándolo contra la cama.

—Todavía estás duro —le dijo, tumbándolo completamente y haciendo que Víctor levantara un poco las rodillas para hacerle un asiento sobre sus caderas. El peliblanco sonrió, sujetando su trasero para darle más estabilidad y Yuuri comenzó a cabalgar su erección como si no hubiera un mañana. Era la visión más erótica que jamás hubiera visto. Aquel omega de carácter volátil tomando su placer sin ninguna pena. Eso lo hizo endurecer un poco más y le arrancó un gemido de aprecio a su jinete.

Acarició sus muslos cuando Yuuri ya tuvo un ritmo más o menos estable y se fijó en el sexo totalmente erecto que rebotaba suavemente con cada movimiento de su dueño. Podía ver que estaba muy húmedo, dejándole saber que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de lo que hacía. Lo tomó con una mano, pasando el pulgar por la punta y Yuuri se tensó sobre su carne murmurando maldiciones.

No pudo evitar sonreír al tomar en cuenta todas las maldiciones, casi blasfemas, que Yuuri podía usar en menos de un minuto. Eso lo excitaba, saber que lo hacía perder el control incluso de su vocabulario.

Lo haló repentinamente contra su sexo y el moreno se arqueó deliciosamente, apretando las piernas a ambos lados. Yuuri le exigió que volviera a repetirlo, logrando que cada estocada en su interior se clavara profundamente hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se corrió sobre el pecho del alfa.

La forma en que apretó su trasero logró que Víctor se corriera una segunda vez.

Yuuri no dejó de moverse hasta que el último espasmo abandonó su cuerpo. Luego de eso, se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pecho húmedo de Víctor para recuperar el aliento.

Desde ese momento en adelante Víctor se vio acosado por Yuuri cada vez que este quería sexo y tuvo que admitir que el deseo sexual del moreno estaba por encima de lo que consideraba saludable. La doctora les explicó que eso se debía al tiempo que Yuuri había estado solo esperando por él y que ya se volvería normal, pero en su interior Víctor deseó que eso no pasara.

Tanto estaba disfrutando estar junto a Yuuri que había incluso olvidado que el causante de todo aquello estaba alojado en las mismas facilidades que ellos.

Le fue recordado un día, cuando luego de haber recibido permiso para salir del apartamento con Yuuri, se encontraron de casualidad con el agente Leroy.

El lugar tenía un par de tiendas de comida y algunas tiendas con artículos del diario donde los que se hospedaban en esa sección podían comprar con créditos que la federación les otorgaba en una tarjeta electrónica.

Jean Jacques estaba sentado en una de las mesas que estaban afuera de la tienda, como si esperara por su comida. Víctor no pudo evitar querer partirle la cara y alejándose del lado de Yuuri se acercó a grandes pasos y con toda la actitud amenazadora que haber reprimido su ira por meses le daba.

Lo tomó del frente de la camisa y lo levantó de la silla, preparándose para asestarle un puño en la cara y de pronto se detuvo. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el hombre, realmente observándolo. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y su semblante estaba más que pálido. Sin embargo, lo que más le afectó fue el olor que emanaba. Sus feromonas eran amargas, un olor trise y mustio que hablaba de pena y dolor.

Jean había sujetado su brazo y Víctor pudo sentir la debilidad en sus manos y cómo aquel toque le transmitía frío en vez de calor.

Alguien llegó de forma repentina y le asestó un golpe no muy fuerte en la sien que lo hizo soltar al hombre y dar un paso atrás. El agente Lee, con su mirada mortalmente seria, ocultaba a su novio. Víctor abrió los ojos al notar sus feromonas y no tuvo dudas de que, si intentaba acercarse nuevamente al otro, recibiría la paliza de su vida, aunque el agente Lee fuera pequeño.

Cuando Yuuri llegó a su lado lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la pareja. De inmediato, Seung se volteó para asegurarse de que Jean no hubiera recibido daño alguno. Luego le susurró palabras al oído, aunque el otro no parecía escucharlo. Los ojos azules del más alto parecían estar perdidos sin ver a ningún lugar en particular.

—Lo siento, Seung —se disculpó Yuuri —prometo que no volverá a pasar. Traeremos la comida de ambos.

Víctor arrugó el ceño, confundido por las acciones de Yuuri, pero el agarre del moreno en su brazo era de acero y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo al interior de la tienda.

—¿Por qué te disculpaste?

—Víctor, ahora no es el momento. ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—Jean... él... pareciera que...

—¿Qué? Habla claro, Yuuri. Lo único que puedo entender es que ese desgraciado está aquí y su olor es desagradable.

—Víctor, ten más consideración —gruñó Yuuri mientras recogía la comida que era para Jean y Seung. Le entregó uno de los platos a Víctor quien lo aceptó de mala gana.

—Ya dime qué es lo que pasa —siseó entre dientes con molestia. Yuuri dio un largo suspiro y bajó la cabeza un poco, ocultando su mirada y girando la cabeza de tal forma que solo Víctor pudiera ver sus labios. Realmente no quería ser ave de mal agüero si lo que había sentido en las feromonas del otro hombre no era lo correcto. Susurró lo más bajo posible entre ellos para que nadie lo escuchara.

—Tu habilidad para entender las feromonas está atrofiada. Víctor, espero equivocarme, pero al parecer Jean perdió a su cachorro.


	15. Alpha17-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, fueron unos días llenos de tensión desde que publiqué el último capítulo. Solo puedo decir que la vida sigue y no se detiene y que algunos somos afortunados de poder amar a las pequeñas almas fugaces.

Conoció a Seung mientras entrenaban para el examen de ingreso de la federación. Seung tenía esa aura que inspiraba respeto a pesar de su estatura, ocho centímetros menos que sus uno setenta y ocho. Su mirada seria lo había fijado en su lugar, haciendo que cesara todos sus movimientos y su pavonear. Le había devuelto la mirada mientras intentaba procesar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tardó un par de segundo más para que sus pasos se dirigieran al joven.

—Cuando pasemos el examen, quiero que te quedes en mi habitación —le dijo ya parado frente a él. De haber sido otro, le habría dado una de sus sonrisas más espectaculares y un guiño, pero por alguna razón quería que el joven lo tomara totalmente en serio. Sentía que coquetear con el moreno de ojos negros sería contraproducente.

—¿Quién eres?

—Jean Jacques Leroy, pronto seré el agente Leroy y tu novio.

Seung lo miró por largo rato mientras Jean intentaba no sudar bajo su escrutinio. Finalmente, el joven dio un corto bufido desdeñoso. Sin embargo, no tomó la declaración de Jean como una broma. Decidió tomarlo muy en serio.

—Seung Gil Lee, pronto agente Lee. ¿Acostumbras a lanzarte de esa forma?

—No... ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Debe ser pasión a primera vista. Me gustas... mucho.

—Tú estás muy bien de cuerpo, pero debo advertirte, soy muy dominante.

—Sí... sí, ya me di cuenta antes de venir para acá. De hecho, por eso vine, me gusta tu actitud.

Ambos pasaron el examen y fueron admitidos, pero el primer año no se les permitió escoger a sus parejas de habitación. No fue hasta que dejaron de ser novatos que pudieron hacerlo.

El año como novatos fue agotador y apenas tenían tiempo para saludarse al llegar a los entrenamientos, pero la mirada de Seung seguía siendo intensa cuando lo veía y él había comenzado a sonreír como un idiota cada vez que él estaba cerca. Casi podía decir que la atracción que sentía se había acrecentado por la imposibilidad de estar junto a él. Entonces, el primer año pasó.

Divisó a Seung de inmediato en el grupo de agentes de segundo año que esperaban por ser asignados a sus nuevas secciones y fue de inmediato a su lado. El moreno asintió al verlo y Jean le mostró su nueva identificación. Sería necesario mostrar ambas identificaciones a la vez para solicitar una habitación conjunta. El proceso no tomó más de media hora y al final ya estaban de camino con sus cosas. Acomodaron todo, tomaron una ducha, por separado, y luego Jean se dispuso a hacer lo que había estado planeando por un año entero.

—Sé mi novio —exclamó de pronto haciendo que Seung finalmente le diera toda su atención.

—Tengo reglas —le dijo y Jean sonrió, acercándose a donde Seung estaba sentado en la cama. Con una expresión juguetona se sentó en el suelo para escuchar las reglas.

—Mi única regla es que no dejes de amarme —interrumpió, haciendo que el otro enarcara una ceja.

—Es muy pronto para decir que te amo.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Con toda seriedad, agente Leroy, debe saber que soy un alfa, uno que prefiere ser el que tome a su pareja que ser tomado.

—Eso es perfecto, agente Lee, porque debe saber que soy un omega, uno que lleva deseándolo desde el primer momento en que mis ojos lo vieron. Quiero pertenecerle.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Seung asintió y se inclinó en su dirección, pidiéndole que se acercara con un dedo. Jean casi saltó de su lugar, demasiado emocionado como para permanecer quieto un segundo más. Se arrastró de rodillas hasta quedar de rodillas frente a las piernas de Seung. El moreno de ojos oscuros abrió las piernas y se echó la bata a un lado, dejando ver su sexo levemente endurecido sin gota de vergüenza.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres que hagamos algo.

Diez minutos más tarde Seung respiraba pesadamente mientras veía cómo los labios de Jean se deslizaban sobre su carne sensualmente. Había puesto una mano en la cabeza del hombre, sujetando su cabello y de vez en cuando empujándolo con un poco más de fuerza contra sus caderas. Cuando sintió que era suficiente lo separó logrando ver una cara de Jean que lo cautivó.

Estaba totalmente excitado, con sus labios enrojecidos y su barbilla algo húmeda por la saliva, tenía los ojos azules entreabiertos con una mirada abrasadora que hablaba perfectamente de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

No fue difícil empujarlo a la cama haciendo que se acostara boca abajo y levantara las caderas de una forma por demás vergonzosa. Pero Jean ya no podía esperar por él, lo necesitaba haciéndole el amor y tenía que demostrarlo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al sentir la esperada intromisión, era su primera vez y Seung, a pesar de su estatura, tenía una buena proporción. Era doloroso y se sentía incómodo, pero a la misma vez se sentía correcto. Poco a poco la molestia y el dolor fueron pasando gracias al cuidado de Seung y el cuerpo de Jean comenzó a vibrar de placer.

El moreno de ojos negros mantuvo un ritmo profundo y calmado que lo enloqueció tanto que tuvo que poner un pedazo de la sábana en su boca para no gritar demasiado. Al final, Seung lo mordió suavemente en la nuca sin marcarlo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se corriera largamente.

Se dejaron caer cansados en la cama y Jean maniobró para ponerse atrás de Seung y abrazarlo tentativamente. Pensó que quizás el moreno se molestaría con él por intentar aquella posición siendo que ya le había advertido que era dominante, pero él realmente necesitaba demostrar su afecto y retenerlo cerca suyo, no podía esperar a que Seung se decidiera a hacerlo.

Para su alegría, Seung le permitió abrazarlo, incluso pasarle la pierna por encima. Escondió su cara en el cuello del alfa y ronroneó suavemente, enteramente satisfecho.

Descubrió que Seung, a pesar de su seriedad externa era extremadamente cariñoso y atento con él. Siempre le permitía abrazarlo, ya fuera de forma sorpresiva y por el tiempo que él quisiera, aunque a veces se molestaba si era demasiado pegajoso en público.

—No quiero compartir con los demás lo que solo quiero compartir contigo —Jean se había derretido con esa declaración y desde entonces se había comportado mientras estaban en público al punto de a veces ni tocarlo, pero tan pronto estaban a solas la historia era otra.

Tres años más habían pasado de aquella forma, siendo novios y amantes hasta que la broma de Jean amenazaba con enviarlo a una cárcel lejos de Seung y, posiblemente, sin poder verlo de nuevo.

Justo en esos momentos esperaba esposado y con un guardia de seguridad a su lado, a que la visita de Seung comenzara. Una luz se encendió en la puerta y el hombre le indicó que podía entrar a la salita.

No era una de esas salitas donde el acusado y el visitante se veían a través del espejo. Seung había solicitado una visita como su pareja y tenía el derecho a pedir que fuera sin restricciones.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Seung y dio un largo suspiro. El otro se levantó de la suya y lo abrazó por los hombros, envolviéndolo totalmente. Se desmoronó por completo ante su novio, pero no podía pasar la visita de aquella forma por lo que trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo.

—Jean, hice algunas averiguaciones y hay una forma de que evites ir a prisión y te quedes en las instalaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Si estás de acuerdo, solo debes solicitar ser parte de alguna de las investigaciones actuales. Cada año que participes bajaría tu condena por dos.

La condena de Jean era de solo tres años. No era mucho lo que le acortarían la sentencia, pero entonces, Seung añadió otro detalle.

—Si los investigadores quedan satisfechos, entonces ellos te permitirán conservar tu título de agente, aunque los deméritos se quedan. Comenzarías de cero, pero seguirías siendo agente.

—Eso... ¿en verdad es así? —Seung asintió.

—La otra alternativa sería renunciar a ser agente de nuevo y solicitar pasar esos tres años en los cuerpos de mantenimiento de la federación, con un grillete electrónico. Ya luego quedarías libre.

—Pero apenas podría verte de nuevo...

—Aunque formes parte de una investigación y regreses a ser agente, nada nos asegura que te permitan un puesto conmigo.

—Me esforzaré para que no nos tengan que separar.

Con eso Jean procedió a solicitar ser parte de cualquiera de las investigaciones en curso, con el beneficio de poder volver a ejercer como agente al terminar.

La investigación que lo acogió tenía una duración de dieciocho meses y, como si fuera poco, Seung tendría que estar a su lado todo ese tiempo. Aceptó de inmediato sin leer muy a fondo las cláusulas. Al final resultó que la investigación le exigía quedar en estado de su actual pareja de la forma antigua y sin estar bajo los efectos del implante.

Siendo que sería monitoreado de cerca, el implante sería desactivado temporeramente y sería reactivado al finalizar la investigación. Lo que más le interesó fue que, de surgir cualquier eventualidad que arriesgara su vida o la del cachorro, quedaría libre de la investigación y sus años de prisión quedarían perdonados, solo por haber participado.

Hasta ahí todo parecía ser ventajoso para Jean por lo que no pensó demasiado para continuar. Seung estaba a su lado y había decidido cooperar en todo con tal de no ser alejado de su omega. Sin embargo, apenas a tres semanas de comenzar la investigación, un fuerte malestar se hizo presente en Jean.

Vómitos, náuseas, dolores fuertes de estómago y en los huesos. Debilidad repentina y mareos constantes. Apenas podía dormir y cuando lo hacía era muy mal. Una prueba de sangre fue suficiente para confirmar que estaba embarazado, a pesar de tan solo tener tres semanas.

Todo indicaba que abortaría al cachorro en cualquier momento.

Se deprimió profundamente, tanto que se negaba a moverse demasiado, mucho menos salía del apartamento que el instituto de investigación les había asignado a ambos. Seung se culpaba constantemente por haberle propuesto aquello por lo que el ánimo de ambos estaba por los suelos.

Los síntomas continuaron acrecentándose según pasaban las semanas y cada día que Jean permanecía en estado era como un milagro.

Un día llegó una doctora, una mujer de cabellos negros y lentes, de mirada aguda que parecía no admitir reparos. Les había dicho que lo mejor para ambos era salir del apartamento y distraerse un poco. Ella tramitaría los permisos necesarios para que Jean pudiera salir sin escolta, tan solo con su pareja.

Costó bastante convencer al hombre de prepararse para salir y aun luego de una buena ducha y dejar que Seung lo vistiera y peinara, su semblante no había mejorado mucho. Pero la perseverancia del alfa le ganó y al cabo de un par de horas estaban fuera. Lo bueno de ese sector era que, al estar separado para pacientes de investigación, podía conseguir una silla de ruedas o un bastón en cualquiera de las tiendas o incluso con una breve llamada de apoyo. El sector era como un enorme hospital y centro comercial a la vez.

Al ver que Jean comenzaba a cansarse lo había llevado a una de las tiendas de comida cercana y lo había dejado en una de las mesas descansando mientras él ordenaba algo de comer por los dos. Mientras lo hacía el cabello de su nuca se levantó en una señal clara de peligro. Al voltear en dirección a su novio, pudo ver al agente Nikiforov sujetando a Jean por el cuello de la camisa, a punto de golpearlo.

Reaccionó de inmediato y al llegar al lado del agente le asestó un golpe en la sien que lo alejó de inmediato del lado de Jean. Sabía que el agente podía, si quería, ganarle en caso de que se enfrentaran, pero él no iba a dejar que lastimara a Jean, menos en su estado.

Por suerte, el agente no volvió a atacar, sino que parecía estar sorprendido. Fue el agente Katsuki quien se interpuso entre ellos y el peliblanco, disculpándose por la actitud de su compañero. Apenas tuvo la seguridad de que no serían atacados de nuevo, se giró para asegurarse de que su novio no había recibido ningún golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —la aprehensión en los ojos oscuros era extrema mientras acariciaba el rostro de su compañero sin obtener respuesta. Se limitó a ver que no tuviera algún moretón, temiendo que el agente Nikiforov lo hubiera golpeado sin haberlo notado.

—Estoy bien, bebé. Lamento darte problemas otra vez.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Si Nikiforov intenta tocarte lo mataré —eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al otro y Seung le acarició el rostro con cariño, preocupado aún por lo que se pintaba como una situación tensa. Un solo movimiento en falso y llamaría a los doctores de inmediato para solicitar un cambio de área totalmente.

—Lo siento, Lee. Nos iremos de inmediato —se ofreció Yuuri colocando la comida sobre la mesa. Al estar cerca de la pareja, Jean fue capaz de sentir el aroma de Yuuri y no pudo evitar detenerlo, rogando porque el moreno no le guardara demasiado rencor.

—Espera —lo llamó con voz algo ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en algún tiempo. Yuuri se detuvo y atinó a ver a Jean a los ojos. No pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le estrujaba. Se sentó a la mesa sin que Jean se lo pidiera.

—Solo dime cómo te va... ya sabes... con... todo...

—Me va bien con Víctor. Es terco, pero ya finalmente nos estamos entendiendo.

—Yo... lo lamento... no pensé que todo se fuera a salir de control de esa forma y terminara involucrándote.

—¿Por qué te disculpas con él y no conmigo? —gruñó Víctor por lo bajo, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de su pareja y de Seung. El último estaba por intervenir, pero Jean le hizo señas para que no lo hiciera.

—Tienes mucha razón. Te debo algo más que una disculpa. A ti te tengo que pedir perdón, pero ni siquiera merezco el atrevimiento de pedirte eso. No solo arruiné tu vida, sino tu carrera y yo aquí aun tengo la oportunidad de conservarla, cosa que tampoco merezco.

Jean intentó sonreír un poco, pero más que una sonrisa apenas llegaba a una mueca de dolor.

—No merezco nada de esto. Me siento culpable por ello.

—Pero... de cierta forma, todo está funcionando —intentó animarlo Yuuri. —Deberíamos intercambiar contactos, así puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites.

—Es la primera vez que salimos desde hace tres semanas. Seguro le hace bien hablar con alguien además de mí —murmuró Seung.

—Víctor... ¿podrías comprar algo para los dos? Quiero comer aquí, cómprame algo dulce también, tengo antojo, algo como un helado, con tres sabores diferentes.

El peliplateado le dio una mirada incrédula. Yuuri estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder de convencimiento con él, incluso recordándole que estaba esperando tres cachorros. Miró a la pareja y luego a su propia pareja hasta que finalmente dio un resoplido molesto y fue a buscar lo que le había pedido.

—Eso fue sorprendente —susurró el ojiazul al ver cómo Yuuri manipulaba al otro. El aludido sonrió levemente, pero luego recordó el problema principal de Jean.

—Jean... lamento si soy inoportuno, pero... ¿estás bien? Hueles como si...

—Él no ha perdido a nuestro cachorro —interrumpió Seung con el ceño arrugado y Yuuri bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa por la pregunta.

—Lo siento. Soy nuevo en esto de leer las feromonas —se disculpó suavemente. Jean a su vez, hizo una pregunta parecida, aunque le causaba ansiedad la respuesta sabiendo que tenía la mayor parte de la culpa en las consecuencias de lo sucedido.

—Tú también estás esperando —esta vez el moreno sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose levemente en el proceso.

—Sí... serán tres.

—¡Tres! —Jean silbó sorprendido— ya habría muerto si tuviera esa cantidad. El que llevo parece que sacó mi carácter de mierda...

Jadeó de dolor en esos momentos y Seung le preguntó si estaba bien. Negó, usualmente cuando le comenzaba el malestar, se incrementaba hasta hacerse insoportable antes de siquiera comenzar a menguar.

—Será mejor regresarnos —murmuró Seung. Yuuri le hizo señas a Víctor quien dio un largo bufido pues en esos momentos estaba en el proceso de ordenar. Se disculpó con la mujer que servía y se apresuró a llegar al lado del moreno.

—Jean y Seung deben regresar, ¿podrías conseguirle una silla de ruedas a Jean?

Rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de ir a hacer lo que le había pedido cuando recordó algo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia.

—No hace falta, aun le debo un favor a Jean.

—¿Víctor...?

Seung se puso a la defensiva de inmediato cuando Víctor se acercó a su pareja.

—Jean me la debe. Si deja que lo lleve estaremos a mano y lo perdonaré por su estúpida broma.

—Si lo dejas caer...

—Eso no sería gracioso. ¿Qué dices, Jean?

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri estaba lívido, pero Víctor no parecía estar bromeando. Seung parecía que lo golpearía en cualquier momento, pero la actitud del hombre no se amilanaba. Jean levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, nuevamente enfrentando al hombre con su mirada dolorida y llena de remordimientos.

—De acuerdo... aceptaré que seas mi protección divina.

Oh, cómo le dolían aquellas palabras a Víctor y, sin embargo, Jean no parecía estarlas diciendo para herirlo sino para demostrarle que confiaba en él.

Lo levantó con cuidado, dándole tiempo a que se sujetara de su cuello. Seung gruñó su descontento y Yuuri se prometió golpearlo tan pronto estuvieran de vuelta en el apartamento. Sin embargo, para Jean, esa era la señal inequívoca de que Víctor perdonaba su estupidez. Se sintió tan aliviado que apenas el hombre había dado un par de pasos cargándolo, él se había quedado profundamente dormido.


	16. Alpha17-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar de mis tardanzas. Ustedes me dan un rayito de sol cuando las nubes tapan mi cielo. :)

Seung abrió la puerta para que Víctor pudiera entrar al apartamento que ocupaba con Jean. Lo dirigió hasta la habitación de ambos y le indicó dónde dejarlo, todo con una rigidez escalofriante. Víctor, por su parte, se había mantenido en silencio durante el trayecto. Había notado lo poco que pesaba Jean y finalmente las circunstancias de su predicamento le estaban llegando. Era mucho más fácil sentir las feromonas de Jean a esa distancia y le provocaban querer protegerlo.

Bajó a Jean a la cama con extremo cuidado, asegurándose de que no despertara. Era fácil ver que necesitaba descansar. Tan pronto lo hubo dejado Seung lo empujó lejos. —Es la última vez que lo tocas, ¿queda claro? —asintió al sentir la rabia del alfa, pero no se alejó demasiado. Estaba demasiado impactado por el aroma de las feromonas del hombre.

—Él... perdió —se encogió al recibir la respuesta rauda de Seung.

—¡No! Y no lo va a perder —gruñó aún más molesto el otro. Víctor asintió con rapidez y cambió el tema de inmediato.

—Vendremos tantas veces como sea posible si eso lo ayuda. Su olor... mejoró un poco.

Seung olisqueó el aire y tuvo que coincidir con el hombre. Las feromonas de Jean habían bajado de intensidad, especialmente aquellas que olían de aquella forma triste y desagradable. —Sigo muy molesto con él, pero no soy tan cruel como para alegrarme por lo que está pasando. Si sentirse perdonado ayuda a que mejore un poco, entonces se lo debo. No podría imaginar que algo así le pasara a Yuuri.

Seung se calmó bastante y asintió. El cambio no era demasiado, pero sí era notable. Él también estaba sufriendo lo que su pareja, no al mismo grado, pero lo tenía al filo de estallar pues sentía que ni siquiera sus feromonas podían ayudar a Jean. Su frustración era grande. El alfa de cabellos claros no se tomó más tiempo y se despidió de Seung con serenidad.

Apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta Yuuri le asestó un puñetazo sólido en el estómago. Pero él ya se lo esperaba por lo que no perdió el aire.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó, descargando así todo su enojo. Víctor no lo dejó hacer demasiado berrinche, sino que lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo. El moreno lo golpeó varias veces e intentó zafarse, más no se lo permitió.

—Si algo así te llegara a pasar, creo que no podría soportarlo. Soy tan débil... —susurró el alfa con un gran sentir.

Yuuri finalmente se abrazó con fuerza de su pecho, estremecido por lo que acababan de ver en Jean. Había sido demasiado. Cuando Víctor le preguntó si quería regresar y comer algo, Yuuri negó. Se le habían quitado todas las ganas de comer o de estar afuera. Quería estar en la cama, acurrucado con Víctor hasta que todo su cuerpo se calmara. Y claro, quería sentir a sus propios cachorros, aunque todavía fuera demasiado pronto.

—Vamos al apartamento.

Se dejó llevar guiado por Víctor y ya lejos de todo el alfa se dedicó a darle besos suaves que lo calmaron poco a poco.

—Espero y mejore pronto. Ese idiota solo está demasiado estresado por todo.

—Sí...

—Tú también estás muy estresado —le susurró al oído con suavidad. El olor de Yuuri le decía que necesitaba un poco más de atención y afecto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía idea, pero lo sabía. —No es bueno para los bebés.

—Lo sé... lo siento —se disculpó con un sonido bastante aguado.

Pasaron un largo rato de aquella forma, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el equipo médico que los monitoreaba. El incidente con Jean no había pasado desapercibido.

Al principio pensaron que vendrían a prohibirles estar en contacto con la pareja, pero luego de unos minutos les explicaron el efecto positivo que su encuentro había causado en el omega. Estaban allí para pedirles que continuaran la interacción, de ser posible, aun cuando sabían que había sido Jean el causante del incidente que los tenía allí.

Luego de ese breve encuentro, se retiraron y los dejaron solos. Esta vez fue Yuuri quien buscó activamente el contacto con Víctor, acercándose como si se tratara de un enorme felino, restregando su cara contra el pecho del mayor.

Todavía le parecía increíble que terminaran siendo una pareja. Pero Yuuri reconocía que estar al lado de aquel hombre era lo mejor que le había podido pasar. En cuestión de segundos se había metido en su cabeza, sin contar con que eran absolutamente compatibles. Habría sido un necio si dejara pasar la oportunidad de tener una pareja como Víctor. Claro que no se lo diría... aún. Víctor aún no se expresaba honestamente al respecto.

Claro que lo había convencido y cuando tenían sexo todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas. Pero Víctor todavía no le decía lo que pensaba de la relación, si es que para él existía alguna. En el fondo sabía que no lo abandonaría, mucho menos con tres hijos suyos. Quizás era demasiado pronto para esperar que le correspondiera de alguna forma que no fuera por lo que sentía que le debía.

Esperaría, le daría tiempo para que se convenciera de que estar juntos era perfecto. Pero no iba a esperar toda la vida, prefería que lo descubriera más temprano que tarde.

Su estómago rugió en ese momento y escuchó con claridad la risa suave de Víctor, dejándole saber que le parecía tierna su situación. Gruñó levemente, restregando la cabeza contra el pecho del hombre.

—Tengo hambre, pero no quiero salir.

—¿Quieres que ordene por teléfono? —asintió quedamente.

—Comida italiana... se me antoja algo con muchos carbohidratos.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Seung y Jean, el omega comenzaba a despertar. Le parecía que había dormido por años. Se estiró levemente en la cama y buscó de inmediato a su pareja.

Seung no estaba a la vista, por lo que se incorporó poco a poco. Hasta el momento las náuseas se habían calmado grandemente y su estómago no se sentía pesado, más bien... tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Se levantó con cuidado, temiendo caerse si se mareaba, como algunas veces le había sucedido anteriormente. Sin embargo, sus pies se sentían bastante livianos. Con cuidado se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a su alfa sentado a la mesa, con los brazos sobre la misma y la cabeza descansando sobre ellos. Tenía un papel frente a él y se acercó con cuidado para tomarlo y leerlo. El papel no era otra cosa que un permiso provisional que le permitía ser visitado o visitar a los agentes Nikiforov y Katsuki.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y acarició los cabellos de su pareja con cariño. Seung se despertó con el gesto y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron sorprendidos al verlo en pie.

—¡Jean! ¿Qué haces levantado? Deberías estar en la cama —le exigió. Jean le sonrió.

—Tengo hambre —esa declaración dejó al moreno de ojos oscuros con la boca abierta y tartamudeando.

—¿H-hambre? ¿T-tienes h-ambre? —Jean asintió y jaló una de las sillas para sentarse.

—Sí, ¿hay algo que pueda comer?

Seung se levantó a prisa, emocionado al saber que su omega finalmente tenía un poco de apetito. De inmediato le preparó algo ligero que Jean devoró como si nada. Era como si no hubiera probado bocado en días. De todas formas, no quiso llenarse demasiado, no fuera a ser que más tarde le regresaran las náuseas y tuviera que pagar cara la comida.

—Los doctores vinieron a revisarte mientras dormías. Dijeron que tus números y porcentajes de posibilidad habían aumentado.

Una sonrisa, si posible más grande, se instaló en los labios del ojiazul. —¿Tanto así? ¿Solo por una pequeña charla con Nikiforov? —su compañero asintió y su rostro se volvió uno serio.

—Tenemos suerte de que Nikiforov no sea rencoroso. Él y Katsuki vendrán a visitarnos tanto como sea posible, si los doctores lo permiten, supongo —le explicó mientras Jean asentía. También le parecía increíble que Víctor no fuera rencoroso, aunque al parecer era un poco vengativo, si pensaba en cómo le había cobrado aquella vez que lo había cargado hasta la enfermería luego de la misión.

—¿Y saben a qué se debe? Casi parece un fenómeno.

—Dijeron algo de líderes y manadas, pero no entendí del todo. Dijeron que era algo muy antiguo, mucho más que los alfas y los omegas. Algo que tiene que ver con las familias de alfas, betas y omegas, pero que pasó hace tanto que no hay mucha información al respecto. Pero me dio la impresión de que no están del todo seguros así que no quiero poner demasiadas esperanzas en esa teoría.

Jean asintió. La verdad, el sentimiento de ambos con respecto a su embarazo era algo bastante controversial. Por un lado, estaban emocionados de ser padres, pero por el otro estaban aterrados debido a todos los síntomas de Jean. Seung estaba doblemente preocupado, no solo por el embarazo de su omega, sino por su salud. A veces le parecía que el cuerpo de Jean no lo soportaría. Ese era el primer día que lo veía sonreír mientras comía con ánimos.

Para él la sonrisa de Jean era toda su vida.

—Me estás mirando raro —le aseguró con algo de burla el ojiazul.

—¿No puedo mirarte? —reclamó el aludido. Jean deslizó una mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la mano de su pareja y apretarla suavemente, una sonrisa vagamente coqueta adornando sus labios. Puede que no pudieran intimar en esos momentos por culpa de su condición, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de querer jugar con su alfa y que este lo mimara.

Seung se levantó y se acercó, inclinándose para besarlo y acariciar su rostro con ternura. Ronroneó al sentirlo.

—Deberías descansar un poco más —el reclamo de Seung era justo. Apenas se había sentido un poco mejor, debía descansar para poder recuperar sus fuerzas. Asintió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su alfa y se abrazó a él para sentir su calor y el latido de su corazón.

—Duerme conmigo —le pidió. Seung estuvo de acuerdo, pero el leve rugido del estómago del omega los tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

—¿Quieres helado con bananas? —le ofreció. Jean sonrió ampliamente y luego, con un beso y una caricia fue despedido para que esperara por su alfa y su postre en la cama.

Esa tarde llegaron a visitarlos nuevamente los doctores de la federación y le hicieron muchas preguntas a Jean, además de revisarlo. Luego de eso les avisaron que la próxima vez que Víctor y Yuuri estuvieran de visita, les pedirían hacer unas pruebas en conjunto. Prometieron que no sería nada invasivo, más bien medirían los niveles de feromonas y recopilarían información acerca de las reacciones de cada uno por separado, en parejas y en grupo.

Querían explorar la posibilidad de un lazo familiar, no entre parejas, sino entre compañeros y ellos estaban dando las señales correctas.

—Entonces... ¿eso significa que pasaremos más tiempo con Víctor y Yuuri? —quiso saber el omega.

—Primero veremos si pasar más tiempo tiene algún efecto positivo sobre tu embarazo, aunque ya hay suficiente evidencia de que hubo un cambio importante no queremos presionar a ninguno. Queremos proceder con precaución y necesitamos la total aprobación tuya y de Víctor.

La que hablaba era la doctora An-gy, ahora la encargada oficial de vigilar por la salud de los cuatro agentes. La mujer estaba especialmente preocupada por la salud del bebé de Jean ya que era el más delicado.

—¿Están de acuerdo con pasar más tiempo con los agentes Nikiforov y Katsuki?

Seung expresó su consentimiento por ambos. Ya lo habían hablado entre ellos, no quedaba más que aceptar.

—Si todo sale bien cabe la posibilidad de que los mudemos a una habitación especial donde tendrán más privacidad, pero los cuatro estarán mucho más cerca. ¿Tendrían algún problema con eso?

Jean volteó a ver a su alfa, preguntándose si le importaría cambiarse de apartamento. Habían hecho tantos cambios desde que metiera las patas en aquella última misión... casi se había visto en una prisión olvidada de la federación a causa de ello. Seung casi se había vuelto loco pensando lo mismo y en cómo iría a visitarlo si las misiones no le daban tiempo libre. Además, pensar en que podían emparejarlo con algún otro no había sido del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

—Lo que sea por el bienestar de Jean, lo haremos —dijo el moreno de semblante serio sin chistar y con gran determinación. Jean apretó la mano de su alfa. No tenía ya duda alguna de lo especial que era Seung. Le había demostrado en cosa de pocos meses la distancia que recorrería y los obstáculos que pasaría por tan solo verlo feliz a él, un omega que no terminaba de poner sus prioridades en orden.

—¡Excelente! De haber posibilidad, ¿podrían recibir a los Nikiforov hoy mismo?

Ambos aceptaron y ya solo quedó informarles a los otros dos de los planes que tenían los médicos.

Yuuri fue quien más dudas tuvo al respecto.

—Entonces... ¿seremos como una manada o algo así?

—No exactamente. Las manadas de lobos tienen un solo alfa que es el único que tiene descendencia. El resto de la manada lo constituyen los hijos de esa pareja usualmente. Sería contraproducente que actuáramos de esa forma como humanos.

—Pero habrá un líder, y ese será Víctor, ¿no?

—Sí, Víctor será el líder. Es más parecido a un equipo de agentes en una misión.

—Y si Víctor fallara... el próximo líder sería Seung. ¿Lo estoy entendiendo bien?

—No es tan sencillo. ¿Recuerdas esa misión donde Víctor salió herido y tuviste que tomar el liderazgo? El miembro de la manada con mayor liderazgo es quien toma las riendas. Podrías ser tú como podría ser Seung o incluso el mismo Jean, aunque a causa de su estado, él es el miembro más débil en este momento.

—Entonces... ¿qué es lo que quieren comprobar con todo esto? Pensé que se trataba de formar una manada.

—Las manadas de humanos son algo bastante enigmático puesto que no tenemos mucha información al respecto. Pero si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, en una manada humana, el miembro más débil recibirá el mayor apoyo por parte del resto.

—Siempre pensé que el miembro más débil era el que se sacrificaba por la manada.

—Puede que en el mundo animal sea así, pero entre humanos y siendo que no hay factores externos de riesgo que amenacen la supervivencia de los miembros, el más débil suele recibir más atención por parte de los demás. Si tomamos en cuenta que los humanos formamos lazos afectivos a los que nos aferramos, no sería extraño que una manada se negara a dejar atrás a cualquiera de sus miembros. Esa es nuestra teoría y queremos corroborarla.

—Nosotros lo hablamos y, de hecho, teníamos planes de seguir visitando a Jean y a Seung.

—Pues nosotros iríamos un poco más allá. Nos interesaría que pudieran estar todos más cerca, en una especie de habitación colectiva donde podrían tener contacto por más tiempo.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Yuuri con preocupación.

—Los moveríamos a un sector comunal. Tendrán sus habitaciones, matrimoniales o sencillas, como gusten, pero el resto será de uso común. La cocina, la sala, el comedor. Los baños seguirán siendo dentro de las habitaciones de cada uno.

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No le molestaba compartir el lugar con los demás, pero el baño era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

—Si llegamos a convivir de esa forma, ¿significa que habrá tareas compartidas?

—No lo hemos decidido aún, pero los embarazos de ambos son bastante complicados. Depende de cómo veamos que se desarrolla la dinámica entre los cuatro. Pero si hiciera falta ayuda externa nos haremos cargo de ello.

—Por mí está bien. Es que dudo que con un embarazo de tres pueda doblarme a recoger nada del suelo.

—Hay otro asunto que nos gustaría mencionarles, aunque por el momento solo lo estamos considerando si logran encontrar un balance adecuado.

—¿Y eso qué sería?

—La posibilidad de añadir otra pareja. Tal vez, a futuro, tengamos una pareja voluntaria que entraría al programa de embarazo natural. No se han decidido todavía, pero si lo hicieran, ¿creen que estarían dispuestos a intentar asimilarlos a la unidad principal de la manada?

Esta vez no respondieron con la misma disposición por lo que la doctora les aseguró que solo sería muy a futuro y que había cierto interés mayor en hacer que funcionara, pero que solo discutirían si los cuatro lograban algún tipo de avance en formar una manada.

Finalmente, Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo y Víctor dio su consentimiento. Tal vez él sería el que mayor responsabilidad tendría en ese asunto, pero estaba dispuesto a probarle a la federación y a todos que él seguía siendo uno de los mejores agentes del lugar.


	17. Alpha17-17

Víctor pasó gran parte de las horas siguientes leyendo la información que los doctores le habían dejado acerca de las manadas. Cada vez que encontraba algo interesante lo anotaba mientras que Yuuri descansaba a su lado, obviamente aburrido, pero sin decir nada porque sabía lo importante que era.

—Dejan demasiadas cosas sin explicar. Habla de un lazo grupal. Pero no entiendo si hay una mordida de por medio o no. Si es así entonces lo pensaría.

—¿No hay una sección de feromonas o algo así?

—No, nada concreto. Solo que tal vez las feromonas del alfa ayudan al resto. Me temo que estamos casi a ciegas en esto.

—Por qué mejor no nos dejamos guiar por el instinto un poco. Si algo así existió en el pasado, seguramente está hundido en lo profundo de nuestro subconsciente. ¿Grabado en nuestros genes? Lo que quiero decir es que... podría surgir de forma natural. Si nos dejamos llevar por esas anotaciones podríamos hacernos una idea de cómo son las cosas cuando en realidad son de otra.

Víctor asintió, pero no estaba convencido del todo. No quería arriesgar nada que fuera a complicar la situación entre él y Yuuri. Aunque si había una posibilidad de ayudar a Jean, lo haría sin problema.

Esa noche la pasaron hablando entre susurros, preparándose mentalmente para el día siguiente. Yuuri calmando a Víctor con sus feromonas y Víctor dejándose arrullar por el calor del moreno. Necesitaba ese apoyo porque aún no creía que él pudiera llegar a ser el líder de una manada tan extraña. El omega al que atacó y el omega que lo traicionó. Ambos en estado y necesitando cosas diferentes de él. Entonces estaba Seung, un alfa que parecía un omega, pero bien podía patearle el trasero si se enojaba realmente o sentía que Jean era amenazado.

No era que deseara que funcionara porque no sabía qué pasaría con ellos si lo hacía. ¿Los seguirían estudiando más a fondo? ¿Estarían los demás de acuerdo en continuar con eso? Era posible que él fuera el primero en cansarse de todo eso. No odiaba a los doctores, pero tampoco estaba tan cómodo con todo lo que hacían para estudiar sus reacciones y las de Yuuri.

Y, ahora que lo meditaba, se había dado cuenta de cómo poco a poco se volvía cada vez más protector con el omega. Al principio era un asunto de responsabilidad como líder, siendo que Yuuri lo había aceptado como tal desde casi el principio. Ahora sentía que poco a poco iba cambiando, haciéndolo algo más personal y cercano. Un poco más y seguramente se atrevería a llamarlo su omega.

Se preguntó si el asunto de la manada cambiaría su forma de pensar o de ver al moreno. ¿Se sentiría como si los dos omegas fueran suyos? Imposible...

Tal vez había perdonado a Jean, pero eso no significaba que estuviera interesado en él de forma alguna.

Se apretujó contra el moreno cuando estuvieron en la cama y el omega dejó escapar un suspiro contento al sentir su calor. De los dos, Yuuri era el que más rápidamente se adaptaba a la situación. Cuando lo había atacado había encontrado la forma de no ser lastimado gracias a su forma rápida de adaptarse. Cuando los doctores quisieron estudiarlos, él había aceptado sin poner mucha resistencia. Cuando se había negado a acercarse a él, Yuuri había sido el que tomó la iniciativa de acercarse y perdonarlo. Incluso lo había ayudado a adaptarse al igual que él para aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo y finalmente... con la noticia de los cachorros... Yuuri había aceptado gustoso el que estuvieran más cerca y fueran más íntimos.

A él le costaba bastante y todavía sentía que era un sueño todo aquello. Temía despertar y encontrarse sin nada en las manos, sin Yuuri, sin los cachorros.

De pronto supo que regresar a ser el agente solitario de antes más que alegrarlo sería un castigo. Luego de conocer lo que tenía ahora ya no era posible volver a su pasado solitario.

En esos momentos Yuuri tomó su mano y lo hizo abrazarlo, rompiendo su línea de pensamiento y trayéndolo al presente. Besó el cuello expuesto y se acurrucó listo para dormir, agradecido de que el moreno no lo hubiera dejado deslizarse a la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

La mañana siguiente llegó con algo de nerviosismo para la pareja. Yuuri desayunó con gusto mientras que Víctor apenas mordisqueó unas tostadas.

—¿Crees que debamos llevar algo? —preguntó el ojiazul con la mirada perdida. El moreno sonrió mientras se metía un buen bocado de revoltillo a la boca.

—¿Un antojo para Jean? Ni en veinte galaxias me habría imaginado que sugerirías eso —le dijo casi riendo, cosa que lo molestó un poco, pero el moreno le tomó la mano repentinamente, apretándola—, creo que es una excelente idea. Vayamos temprano para ir a la repostería que está cerca del centro comercial.

Hicieron justamente eso y cuando llegaron al apartamento de Jean, Seung ya los esperaba. Víctor le entregó una caja algo grande, atada con un primoroso lazo azul. —Yuuri los escogió para Jean, por si se le antoja algo.

El moreno de expresión seria los invitó a pasar luego de tomar la caja. Al entrar vieron a Jean sentado en un mullido sillón. Tenía una cobija puesta hasta mitad del pecho y en esos momentos dormitaba, pero no tardó mucho en estar alerta.

—Hey —los saludó con su usual sonrisa, aunque se le notaban unas profundas ojeras.

—Trajimos algunos bocadillos de la repostería.

—¿Serio? Quiero ver.

—No has querido desayunar todavía —gruñó su novio. Víctor y Yuuri se sorprendieron al ver que Jean ni siquiera reclamó o intentó convencer al moreno. Simplemente dio la pelea por perdida con algo de pena.

—Sí... bueno... ya ven, Seung es el que manda.

Eso hizo que la atmósfera se volviera algo extraña entre ellos, dejándolos en silencio un rato mientras Seung servía el desayuno.

Jean cerró los ojos un par de veces, como si estuviera muy cansado, preocupando a los visitantes. Sin embargo, cuando la comida estuvo lista, Jean dio un gran bostezo, se enderezó e hizo un esfuerzo por tomar el plato de cereal que su alfa le entregaba.

—Gracias, bebé —Seung le dio un beso en los cabellos y se sentó tranquilamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al ver las expresiones de sorpresa.

—No... solo que, la verdad, no pensé verte tan obediente alguna vez —el moreno de ojos claros hizo una leve mueca, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—La cagué fenomenalmente por mi cuenta. Mi bebé puede mantenerme fuera de problemas.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio mientras Jean comía hasta que Yuuri dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

—Lo siento, me pareció algo tierno —Jean sonrió ampliamente al ver que su compañero bajaba la cabeza ocultando la vergüenza que sentía por el comentario. Eso finalmente rompió la tensión que había en el grupo y ayudó a que todos se relajaran un poco.

El desayuno tardó un poco pues Jean comía con lentitud. Luego de tanto tiempo devolviendo todo lo que comía, su estómago se había encogido un poco y no podía realmente comer demasiado. La doctora le había recomendado que comiera con lentitud y que cuando se sintiera lleno solo comiera un bocado más. Así podría regresar a su tamaño normal sin arriesgar demasiado. Jean prefirió dejar el bocado adicional para probar uno de los pastelitos que la pareja visitante había llevado.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora que estamos todos aquí?

—Mimarme —respondió Jean sin perder el paso, sonriendo al ver la mala cara de Víctor, aprovechando para llevarse un pastelito a la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada que tenía atrapada en la garganta.

—No vinimos aquí a eso —gruñó el alfa de ojos azules. El moreno sonrió, como si lo retara y ya estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una discusión cuando ambos sintieron la pesada mirada de no uno, sino dos morenos de ojos oscuros que parecían a punto de darles un buen coscorrón a cada uno respectivamente.

—Ya... ya, solo jugábamos, ¿verdad, Nikiforov?

—Sí... aunque no veo por qué no podamos discutir o estar en desacuerdo. Sé que necesitas descansar, pero no te veo siendo sumiso por tanto tiempo. Tú no eres así.

Seung asintió levemente. Él también estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no había podido convencer a su novio de que todo debía volver a la normalidad. Fue por eso que decidió aflojar un poco su estricta vigilancia en ese momento.

—Bien, pero no se pasen de la raya. No es como que me guste escucharlos discutir todo el tiempo.

Luego de eso, aunque no continuaron con la discusión, hablaron un poco acerca de lo que pensaban de las manadas.

—Tal vez funcione —murmuró Jean terminando su pastelito—, me he sentido más relajado desde que supe que Víctor ya no quiere matarme. Además, le tengo más miedo a lo que puede hacerme Seung.

—¿Ustedes llevaban mucho tiempo como pareja?

—Sí, tres años. Pensábamos casarnos el año que viene, pero ahora no sé cómo estarán las cosas para ese tiempo y encima tendré ya un cachorro.

Víctor y Yuuri se quedaron un tiempo en silencio. Ellos apenas se habían juntado unos meses después del ataque y ya los cachorros de Yuuri tenían mucho más tiempo que eso. Todo estaba al revés. Ni siquiera les había pasado por la cabeza que podían hacerse novios y ya tenían una relación de varios meses. Así de torcido estaba todo.

Por primera vez Yuuri se preguntó si todo aquello desembocaría en una relación normal para ambos. Tener hijos no equivalía a tener una relación. Claro que tenían sexo, pero no era todo lo que él quería con la pareja que eligiera.

Y ese era otro detalle, él no había elegido a Víctor ni Víctor a él. Entonces, ¿realmente contaba como una relación? Tenía demasiadas dudas y por unos instantes eso se reflejó en sus feromonas. Los dos alfas reaccionaron al olor de Yuuri, pero ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se debía. Ambos eran nuevos al idioma de las feromonas. El único que reaccionó de la forma correcta fue Jean.

La mano del omega más alto se posó en el brazo de Yuuri, confortándolo. —Todo saldrá bien, Yuuri.

El aroma de Yuuri cambió levemente y pudo devolverle una media sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Luego de aquel pequeño intercambio la tensión en el aire se disipó grandemente y antes de darse cuenta habían decidido salir y caminar un poco. Jean había argumentado que podía acompañarlos caminando, pero Víctor fue mucho más firme que Seung y terminó en una silla de ruedas hecha enteramente de plástico transparente con un leve tono azulado. Era liviana y fácil de llevar.

También era Víctor el que la empujaba. Yuuri y Seung iban un poco más atrás. Al primer lugar que llegaron fue a aquella tienda donde se habían encontrado la primera vez. Solo pidieron algo de tomar y se sentaron en el mismo lugar a las afueras en las mesas disponibles.

Veían pasar a algunos de los residentes del sector de enfermería que, al igual que ellos, debían ser atendidos con más frecuencia de lo usual. Algunos vehículos pasaban flotando sobre las calles, pero eran los menos, la mayoría iba caminando. Todas las calles y aceras eran de tecnología inteligente y podían dirigir sin problema a cualquiera que transitara por ellas o llevarlos a cualquier lugar que quisieran visitar. Había árboles reales plantados en lugares estratégicos, así como plantas de flores, lo único que era sintético era el césped pues también contenía tecnología inteligente.

Había pequeños robots que se encargaban de mantener el lugar limpio barriendo constantemente pues había animales reales rondando por toda el área. Los animales como pajarillos y ardillas provenían de criadores especializados y estaban entrenados para actuar dependiendo de las órdenes que se les dieran en caso de emergencia. Sin embargo, mientras no fuera una emergencia, vagaban libremente. No podían procrear por sí mismos, pero de vez en cuando, de forma controlada, se les permitía.

Charlaban tranquilamente, contando anécdotas de misiones que habían cumplido, algunas chistosas y otras más arriesgadas. En esos momentos Jean contaba una. Sonreía tranquilamente y Seung lo observaba atentamente. Yuuri también sonreía con lo que contaba, sin embargo, Víctor sentía que había un sonido que lo distraía.

Era como si alguien hablara a sus espaldas, un cuchicheo por lo bajo y trataba de entender lo que hablaban además de prestar atención a lo que Jean decía.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que son ellos, mi primo me lo contó. Tuvieron que utilizar fuerza mayor y tranquilizantes para sacar al moreno. No entiendo por qué están juntos, tengo entendido que lo atacó cuando regresaban de la misión. Dicen que lo violó —lo último fue dicho en un susurro por alguien a quien Víctor no podía ver realmente. Si volteaba sabría que lo había escuchado.

—¿No crees que es muy extraño que anden juntos ahora?

—No lo sé, pero si yo fuera el moreno lo habría mandado a la cárcel sin piedad.

Víctor no pudo escuchar nada más. Su rostro se tornó pálido, lo suficiente como para que Yuuri preguntara si estaba bien. Asintió suavemente y puso sus manos bajo la mesa para evitar que el temblor de ellas se notara.

—No te preocupes, Yuu, todo está bien —sin embargo, su mente repetía aquello que había escuchado, como si lo hubieran dicho en voz alta frente a él, retándolo a negarlo. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le había hecho a Yuuri y aun dudaba de que el moreno lo hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad. Ahora, de alguna manera, se habían enterado, aunque sabía que no era difícil porque seguramente el suceso había causado un gran revuelo sin importar cuánto la Federación intentara mantenerlo oculto.

"Violado", su mente repetía esa palabra una y otra vez, pero intentó mantenerse tranquilo. No quería que ninguno de los presentes notara lo que sentía en esos momentos. No necesitaba varias personas más diciéndole que lo que había hecho no era tan malo o que intentara ser feliz con Yuuri ahora que lo tenía.

Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, pero se obligó a verse normal. Sin embargo, no podía controlar lo que sus feromonas hacían y pronto todos en la mesa supieron que le pasaba algo. Desprendía un olor desagradable, temor, pánico, culpa, todo en uno y se hacía fuerte. Repentinamente se puso en pie y se disculpó con todos. Luego se alejó a grandes pasos, aunque no se fue del todo de la vista del resto.

Yuuri se quedó demasiado sorprendido para seguirlo, se quedó sentado en la mesa sin entender lo que sucedía. Fue Jean el que reaccionó intentando calmar la confusión de todos —No te preocupes, Yuuri, dale algo de tiempo. Víctor no es de los que salen huyendo así sin más.

Realmente esperaba que lo que acababa de decir fuera cierto y que Víctor no lo hiciera quedar mal. No lo había visto así antes, era un hombre que salía triunfal en todas sus misiones. Su arrogancia tenía fundamento porque era uno de los mejores. Era preocupante verlo así, pero sinceramente esperaba que pudiera retomar el control de sus emociones.

Por otro lado, no sabía realmente por qué sentía la necesidad de calmar al resto y de animar a Yuuri. Él era quien los había metido a todos en aquel lío, realmente era el que menos podía opinar. Pero sentía que era lo correcto. Un sentimiento extraño parecía estarse haciendo lugar en su corazón a pesar de que solo habían estado cerca un par de días. Era como un sentimiento de pertenencia que le daba calidez a su pecho y lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.


	18. Alpha17-18

De regreso al apartamento, Yuuri decidió darle un poco de espacio al peliplateado mientras éste parecía meditar profundamente en lo que fuera que lo tenía así. No podía darse cuenta de que sus feromonas estaban regadas por todas partes dejándole saber al moreno toda su confusión y temor.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir parecía estar más calmado y Yuuri decidió que era el momento adecuado para acercarse y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

—Víctor, ¿sucede algo? Te siento muy tenso —le dijo al sentarse en la cama, ya con el pijama puesto. El aludido estaba en el proceso de prepararse para dormir luego de haber tomado una ducha caliente y se detuvo un segundo al escuchar la pregunta para luego actuar como si nada pasara.

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo con estudiada naturalidad. Yuuri pensó que era fácil saber que mentía justo en esos momentos, no por su forma de actuar, sino porque el olor de sus feromonas era como un libro abierto para él. Víctor no quería hablar, pero él sabía que debía hacerlo. Lo que fuera que le estaba molestando había logrado que se separaran por unas horas y no podía dejar que continuara.

—Cuando te alejaste de nosotros hoy parecía que algo te pasaba —insistió su pareja viéndolo acercarse. Víctor sonrió y acarició sus cabellos de forma juguetona.

—En verdad no fue nada, Yuuri —le aseguró. Con calma rodeó la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, intentando no darle importancia al tema.

—Víctor —la forma en que el moreno dijo su nombre hizo que los cabellos en la nuca del peliplateado se erizaran sin querer y lo puso en alerta. El tono de Yuuri le decía que un paso en falso haría que le pateara el trasero fuera de la cama en segundos si contestaba mal la pregunta.

—¿Yuuri? —momentos después se encontró pillado contra la cama por un omega bastante molesto.

—Soy uno de los mejores agentes de la maldita federación. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes esconderme algo?

Víctor se encogió un poco en su lugar. ¿Cuándo había olvidado el genio que se cargaba el moreno? Además, aquellos ojos oscurecidos lo miraban de una forma que lo hacía estremecer levemente. Como un pequeño latido en su garganta.

—No deberías molestarte por una tontería. Podría hacerles daño —acarició suavemente la pancita de su pareja, pero el moreno no desistió.

—Quiero escuchar esa tontería. Luego decidiré si me molesta o no —Víctor acarició sus muslos un momento y luego le hizo señas para que se bajara de encima de él y poder hablar los dos acostados en la cama.

—En vez de hablar de esas tonterías, podríamos hablar de lo que haremos esta noche —tanteó hablando suavemente y acariciando su mejilla. Yuuri se mantuvo firme en su posición de querer saber lo que le ocurría y se lo dejó saber sosteniendo una mirada intensa para ver si la presión de la misma lo hacía sincerarse. Pero él no quería hablar de ello y nada, ni siquiera aquella penetrante mirada, lo iba a convencer. Poco a poco Yuuri se percató de que no podría obligarlo a hablar por lo que su mirada se suavizó.

—Bien, pero tendrás que hacerme olvidar el tema —lo retó en un último intento. Una risa profunda emanó del pecho del alfa dejándole saber que pronto olvidaría hasta su nombre. El humor de Víctor había cambiado, sus feromonas olían a seducción y sexo. Una mezcla que Yuuri no podía ignorar.

—Prometo que lo olvidarás.

Subió sobre su cuerpo cual si fuera un gato gigante, con cuidado de no lastimarlo ni por equivocación y comenzó a besarlo como si se le fuera el alma en ello. Su vientre tembló en su interior con un vahído placentero.

El alfa se dedicó a erotizar su piel con paciencia, escuchando cada pequeño gemido suyo, casi desesperándolo antes de atacar el punto que era más gustoso.

Lo hizo enredar las piernas en su cintura y lo provocó por encima de la ropa con su sexo endurecido. Su omega se derretía con deleite al sentir la forma en que el otro lo mimaba, dándole a su justo tiempo el placer que anhelaba. Pasó los brazos por el cuello del otro en su necesidad de tenerlo cerca, empujándose contra su pareja e intentando restregarse aunque fuera un poco para obtener más de aquella sensación.

Víctor le quitó el pantalón del pijama cuando ya no pudo más, deshaciéndose del suyo también. Luego, cuando estuvo desnudo miró hacia abajo, al cuerpo que estaba firmemente enredado con el suyo, tomando en cuenta su respiración agitada y pensó para sí mismo que aquella era la visión más hermosa y erótica que jamás había visto en su vida. Yuuri era hermoso, su cuerpo, su rostro poseído por la pasión del momento, todo él era hermoso y era suyo. Porque el moreno se entregaba a él sin dudarlo cada vez que podía.

Al notar que Yuuri se había sonrojado fuertemente a causa de su mirada una sonrisa traviesa subió a sus labios antes de inclinarse para comenzar a hundirse en el cálido cuerpo que lo esperaba ya con desespero.

Se esmeró por cumplir su promesa y hacerle olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Puso especial atención al placer de Yuuri, afanándose por darle lo mejor de sí mismo en aquel momento. Él podía dudar de lo que fuera, pero no podía quedarle mal a Yuuri, el omega que llevaba a sus hijos con aquel desinterés, amándolos sin importar las circunstancias en que habían sido concebidos. ¿Aceptaría ser su pareja si se lo pedía? ¿Realmente no importaba lo sucedido? Esos pensamientos fueron fugaces y desaparecieron de su mente tan rápido como habían llegado para poder concentrarse en hacer sentir bien a Yuuri.

La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus cuerpos y el encuentro fue más allá del sexo. Y ninguno dijo nada después. Nadie habló de lo sucedido cuando salieron, ni tampoco de lo que sentían en esos momentos. Yuuri tenía miedo de que Víctor lo rechazara de nuevo a pesar de todo y Víctor tenía miedo de estarse apropiando de lo que no merecía.

La mañana siguiente despertaron demasiado tarde, todavía agotados por las actividades de la noche anterior. Por eso, cuando recibieron un mensaje de los doctores todavía se hallaban en cama. Una pantalla tridimensional apareció sobre ellos para que pudieran ver el mensaje con comodidad. Estaba dirigido a ambos y parpadeaba de forma molesta esperando a que lo abrieran.

El alfa gruñó molesto y leyó el mensaje. Luego se giró un poco y trató de despertar al omega.

—Yuu... Yuu...

El moreno despertó luego de un par de intentos y con el ceño fruncido. Víctor sabía del malhumor que se cargaba en las mañanas por lo que se limitó a mostrarle el mensaje.

En el mismo se les indicaba que había una pareja más que sería evaluada para unirse al proyecto de formar una manada. Las fotos en el mensaje no eran de nadie que conocieran. Un alfa de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros y un omega de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

—¿No es muy pronto para añadir otras parejas? —comentó el alfa observando las fotos con detenimiento.

—Podemos preguntarle a la doctora. No voy a aceptar a otra pareja sin que nos den información al respecto. Si se añaden más parejas tal vez tengas que luchar por tu posición en la manada y eso no me agrada.

Víctor sonrió divertido al notar la actitud del omega. Estaba en modo de mamá Katsuki y eso le pareció tierno. Se acercó a Yuuri y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando fuertemente las feromonas un tanto agresivas que emanaba. Cuando sacó la cabeza estuvo a punto de llamarlo por el cariñoso apodo, pero cuando tomaba aire para decirlo el moreno se le adelantó.

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo —gruñó hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que voy a decir?

—Ibas a decir mamá Katsuki, puedo sentirlo —Víctor sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a hundir la cabeza en el cuello del moreno.

—Una linda y salvaje mamá Katsuki.

—Idiota —el insulto no tenía el veneno necesario para molestar a Víctor, todo lo contrario, secretamente, Yuuri estaba sonriendo. Luego de eso Víctor pareció regresar a la normalidad. Se esmeraba por hacerlo feliz, como había recomendado la doctora y se esforzaba por hacer sentir mejor a Jean.

Con este último, a pesar de que su embarazo no había mejorado demasiado, al menos no había empeorado. Además, la disposición de Jean iba mejorando día con día al sentir que Víctor y Yuuri no le guardaban el rencor del que se sabía merecedor. Las náuseas mañaneras se calmaron y comenzó a ganar un poco de peso.

El experimento parecía estar funcionando hasta el momento, pero Yuuri dudaba que continuara sí los doctores añadían más parejas. Su preocupación era palpable y lo incomodaba en silencio.

El día en que fueron a conocer a la nueva pareja todavía no tenían más que la información básica acerca de ellos. Tan solo sabían las edades, que eran civiles y que llevaban cerca de dos años juntos.

Los doctores habían escogido un ambiente bastante informal en una de las salas de espera de la estación de enfermería. La pareja fue introducida un poco después de que todos estuvieron sentados y al llegar, ninguno percibió el olor de las feromonas ni aura alguna proveniente de ellos. La doctora procedió a explicar que todavía no habían desactivado esa parte de los implantes en ellos de ser el caso que decidieran arrepentirse al último momento.

Uno de ellos, de cabellos castaño oscuro y mirada seria, se presentó primero.

—Hola, mi nombre es Masumi Yasahiro, tengo veintisiete años y soy un alfa. Gusto en conocerlos —por su forma clara y pausada de hablar parecía que fuera un hombre de negocios.

Luego se presentó su compañero, un hombre de cabellos desteñidos y mirada coqueta que sonrió sin temor alguno antes de hablar.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Christophe Giacometti, pero pueden decirme Chris. Soy el omega, tengo veintitrés años y soy el esposo de Masumi —la personalidad extravagante de aquel omega con aquella sonrisa y una mirada provocativa dejaron a los otros sin saber qué decir ni cómo responder.

Conversaron un poco y el que habló mayormente fue Chris mientras que Masumi más que hablar asentía en silencio a lo que su compañero decía. Ambos eran civiles que habían estado trabajando para la federación. Masumi era contable y Chris era diseñador de ropa. Por el momento, el único que continuaba trabajando era Chris y continuaría haciéndolo mientras el proyecto se lo permitiera.

Luego de eso la doctora les explicó que si Chris y Masumi aceptaban formar parte del proyecto, el grupo debería moverse a un apartamento más grande y diseñado de manera diferente para que hubiera espacio suficiente y las comodidades necesarias que pronto los dos omegas necesitarían.

—Bien, Chris. ¿Deseas formar parte del proyecto? —preguntó la doctora dándole una mirada seria que el omega respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Creo que Masumi y yo no tenemos nada que perder con unirnos. ¿Qué dices, Masumi?

—Ya sabes que haré lo que quieras —respondió de manera sosegada el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa que a Yuuri le pareció algo forzada.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, doctora, por favor, ¿puede apagar nuestros implantes?

—De acuerdo, pero será de forma aislada para cada uno para poder controlar la forma en que las feromonas los van afectando. De haber alguna complicación esa sería la mejor forma para poder ayudarlos.

Se despidieron luego de eso y al resto se les pidió que esperaran mientras las pertenencias de todos eran movidas al nuevo apartamento.

—Bueno... parece que Chris es bastante extrovertido. Todo lo contrario de Masumi —comentó Yuuri luego de un buen rato solo para hacer algo de conversación. Acarició de forma inconsciente el pequeño bulto en su vientre.

—A mí me cayó bien —murmuró Jean con media sonrisa. Seung no hizo comentarios, pero parecía estar de acuerdo con su omega.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Víctor? —el aludido se encogió de hombros, pero tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Era una reacción bastante tibia para el tipo de noticia. —¿Tal vez luego que apaguen sus implantes tengamos una mejor idea de sus personalidades?

Asintieron de forma unánime. Nada como oler las feromonas de otro para conocerlo un poco mejor. Cuando el implante era desactivado era como si una parte secreta de la personalidad fuera liberada públicamente, una parte imposible de esconder. Al menos así lo sentía Yuuri. Obvio que solo sería posible sentirla si también estaban en la misma situación y el implante no estaba activado. Era algo justo, pero a la misma vez, aterrador, como andar desnudo por la calle y que solo pudieran verte los que estaban desnudos también.

Necesitaban esa conexión con los dos nuevos integrantes para poder confiar un poco en ellos. Si no lograban esa confianza entonces el proyecto podría verse comprometido. Había sido una suerte que conocieran a Jean y a Seung de antemano, pero tampoco había sido fácil puesto que Jean había sido el causante de su situación actual. También el hecho de que el embarazo de Jean fuera tan riesgoso hacía que quisiera mantener los problemas lo más alejados posible del grupo. Era demasiado raro que los doctores añadieran una nueva pareja conociendo todos aquellos factores.

—Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien? —la preocupación de Víctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es solo que me gustaba aquel apartamento —murmuró con media sonrisa.

—Tal vez si no funciona con ellos nos devuelvan al mismo apartamento o uno parecido, ¿no creen? A mí también me gustaba —le dijo Jean con un gesto parecido.

Seung se acercó a su pareja y sin decir nada le dio un abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Jean y dándole varios besos. Víctor extendió una mano en dirección a Yuuri y este no tardó en acurrucarse sobre el alfa. Ambos sabían que sus omegas estaban bajo una gran tensión y no podían hacer otra cosa que querer tranquilizarlos.

Así los encontraron más tarde los doctores cuando les avisaron que ya el nuevo apartamento estaba listo y que la nueva pareja los encontraría allá.

Todos enfilaron en la dirección general de los apartamentos. Con ellos iban los médicos y a Yuuri le pareció que estaban algo nerviosos. Al llegar al nuevo apartamento lo entendió.

El único que estaba allí para recibirlos era Masumi, sus feromonas, ahora notables, estaban alteradas a pesar de la aparente calma que mostraba. Un segundo olor a feromonas provenía de una de las habitaciones, pero era demasiado suave como para identificarlo, aunque era evidente que le pertenecía a Chris.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de hablar y los doctores estaban a punto de disculpar la situación cuando Víctor se les adelantó con un gruñido molesto haciéndolos guardas silencio. Luego de eso volteó a ver a Masumi.

—Ve con él —eso fue todo lo que necesitó el hombre para dejarlos allí plantados y entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su pareja. Su expresión antes de voltear era una de alivio.


	19. Alpha17-19

La tensión en el lugar aumentó luego que Masumi fuera a ver a Chris. La doctora dio un largo suspiro antes de indicarles que les explicaría todo.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, quería mostrarles el lugar y las comodidades que tenían.

Lo primero y más obvio era la sala común acomodada de manera circular. Los muebles todos tenían formas suavemente redondeadas y orgánicas que descansaban la vista. No había una pared de cristal polarizado como en la habitación anterior, pero tenían una pared multimedia en la que podían ver cable o usar el internet. A cada lado de esa pared había un espacio que conducía al comedor y al final estaba la cocina.

En la sala común había dos puertas que daban cada una a una habitación mientras que un elevador gravitacional al lado de la puerta de entrada llevaba a una tercera habitación y a la terraza en el tercer nivel. El elevador gravitacional era un espacio en el interior de un tubo polarizado lo suficientemente ancho como para permitir el uso a dos personas al mismo tiempo. En el interior del tubo la gravedad había sido desactivada por lo que cualquiera que entrara al espacio dentro del tubo podía moverse con un suave impulso entre los niveles de la casa, pudiendo salir o entrar sin peligro de caer al suelo.

Las habitaciones de cada uno contaban con un espacio que podía ser esterilizado de inmediato para funcionar como sala de parto y cada habitación tenía servicio privado de baño y una pequeña sala de estar con biblioteca y televisor.

Todo estaba dispuesto para servir como estancia y hospital al mismo tiempo. La terraza contaba con equipo para ejercitarse o practicar algunos juegos de mesa. También contaba con un pequeño jardín desde el cual se podía ver gran parte del área donde hacían sus compras. Si querían podían activar el domo que protegía la terraza para ocultar los alrededores y mostrar la vista que quisieran de forma audiovisual.

Los cuatro agentes estaban bastante sorprendidos. No porque nunca hubieran visto tal comodidad, sino porque podían hacer uso de ellas. Generalmente y como agentes, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la nave o en el alojamiento militar que les fuera proporcionado. Los alojamientos para agentes no contaban con lujos, ni siquiera cuando visitaban lugares de lujo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Chris? —preguntó Víctor sin rodeos, regresando a todos al momento tenso de antes. La doctora les señaló la sala común, parecía que nuevamente era un asunto problemático.

—Chris no reaccionó bien a las feromonas, está rechazando a Masumi. Sin embargo, él mismo ha pedido que continuemos con el proyecto. Si dentro de una semana nada ha cambiado, entonces volveremos a encender sus implantes completamente.

—¿Intentarán reemplazarlos? —preguntó Yuuri con algo de molestia que no pasó desapercibida a la mujer. Esta negó.

—No habría tiempo de conseguir otra pareja con cualidades parecidas. Un alfa que no sea muy dominante, un omega que pueda aceptar fácilmente a los demás del grupo y que sean pareja. Así que no lo intentaremos hasta después de que Jean y Yuuri den a luz. Tal vez entonces añadiríamos una pareja de omegas.

—Entiendo. Dos omegas serían menos riesgosos.

—Sí, además que es más fácil en nuestros tiempos encontrar parejas de omegas. Antes habría sido una tarea difícil pues las feromonas no lo habrían permitido, pero con el control de los implantes, es una ocurrencia bastante común.

—¿Nos mudarán de apartamento si hay problemas con ellos? —Jean no tuvo reparos en dejarle saber a la mujer lo mucho que le gustaba el nuevo lugar. La doctora sonrió casi con orgullo. Ella había logrado que les proveyeran todas aquellas comodidades. Se subió los lentes con un dedo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—No, se quedarán aquí hasta que los niños cumplan al menos un año. Este lugar tiene todo lo necesario para servir de casa y de hospital. También tienen enfermeras asignadas exclusivamente para atenderlos, así como un equipo de limpieza y mantenimiento.

Jean mostró su satisfacción con un pequeño grito que hizo sonreír a su alfa, pero Yuuri no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Chris estaba pasando un mal momento. No era usual para él preocuparse por un desconocido, pero era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ang-yi, ¿hay alguna cosa que podamos hacer para ayudar a Chris en estos momentos?

—La compañía de otros omegas siempre es de beneficio, pero en el caso de Chris será mejor esperar a que él acepte esa ayuda. Por el momento hemos utilizado un bloqueador de feromonas que iremos disminuyendo según pasen los días —la mujer dio un corto suspiro—. Personalmente les recomiendo que continúen con sus actividades como de costumbre, que no se preocupen demasiado por esto. Ustedes ya tienen suficiente con lo que les ha tocado y no me gustaría que se estresaran demasiado.

La doctora se despidió de ellos luego de darles algunas indicaciones adicionales acerca de cómo llamar a las enfermeras de necesitarlas y los horarios del equipo de limpieza. También era opcional si querían ir por los encargos personalmente o hacer que se los entregaran. Podían hacer todo lo que quisieran siempre que se mantuvieran dentro del pabellón médico y que no los pusiera en peligro.

Ya solos, Yuuri expresó su deseo de ver cómo seguía la nueva pareja, aunque no les permitieran ayudar. Se asomó con cautela, tratando de aspirar las feromonas en la habitación para saber el estado de ánimo de Chris y Masumi.

—Disculpen, solo quería ver si necesitaban algo.

Chris se encontraba descansando en la cama, hecho un ovillo. Al ver a Yuuri se enderezó un poco y le sonrió aunque no tan brillantemente como la primera vez que se habían conocido. Masumi se limitó a mirarlo desde una butaca que había arrastrado hasta quedar al lado de la cama del omega.

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes por mí, estoy seguro de que pronto me acostumbraré a las feromonas. Aunque realmente no me esperaba que pasara esto.

—Entiendo. ¿La doctora ya les explicó cómo comunicarse con las enfermeras y eso?

—Sí. Nos ha dejado la información en un panfleto. Yuuri, ¿cierto? —el moreno asintió y dio otro paso al interior de la habitación—. ¿Eres el omega líder?

La mirada de confusión de Yuuri hizo que Chris riera levemente.

—Nos dijeron que habría una pareja líder, pero no nos dijeron quiénes son. Dijeron que debíamos averiguarlo personalmente, pero creo que no me equivoco al decir que eres tú. El otro omega, Jean, se veía muy relajado.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le dijo Masumi en un tono que casi pasó desapercibido, casi como si fuera un sirviente o algo parecido. Se levantó para arrastrar otra de las butacas cerca de la cama de Chris. Yuuri aceptó sin darse cuenta.

—No sé si sea el omega líder, a veces mi temperamento es fuerte, solo eso.

—Tu alfa también es el líder, se le nota en las feromonas.

—Víctor. Pues... quién sabe. En lo personal, si tengo que patearle el trasero no tengo reparo en hacerlo, aunque a veces se considera a sí mismo el líder no es la gran cosa.

Nuevamente la sonrisa cansada de Chris se hizo presente y Yuuri entendió que debía retirarse aunque quisiera encontrar una mejor forma de ayudarlos. Se puso en pie y con una sonrisa tímida se disculpó.

—Bien, saben que pueden llamarnos si nos necesitan, no nos molesta. Tal vez Jean no pueda venir, ya saben, por su situación, pero pueden ocuparnos cuando sea.

—Gracias, Yuuri, lo tomaremos en cuenta. Tú también, si necesitas de nosotros, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte.

—Gracias.

Apenas Yuuri salió de la habitación Chris se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se sentía extremadamente sensible al olor de los alfa en ese momento. De haber sido Víctor el que entrara a la habitación seguramente habría devuelto el estómago. Apenas podía resistir el olor de Masumi por lo que estaba a punto de mandarlo al infierno si el alfa no desistía de acompañarlo.

—Por qué no te vas de una vez a otro lado y dejas de estar tan cerca de mí. Me das asco —gruñó escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

—Iré a darme una ducha con el jabón que me dio la doctora.

—Aun así no te quiero cerca de mí.

—Lo siento. Cuando me duche iré afuera —se disculpó y de inmediato fue al baño.

Chris se sentía de lo peor. Él no era así de cruel con nadie, aun cuando según él, Masumi se lo merecía. El incidente que hacía cruzado sus caminos había sido un completo desastre.

Él regresaba de su trabajo tarde en la noche, el lugar no era conocido por una alta incidencia de criminalidad por lo que realmente se sentía confiado de que nada pasaría si regresaba caminando, como siempre. Todo había estado bien hasta que notó a alguien tirado en el suelo justo en uno de los callejones por los que debía pasar.

El hombre no parecía ser un borracho y sus ropas se notaban de buena calidad. ¿Quién mejor que él para saberlo? Él diseñaba ese tipo de ropa. Se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba mal y entonces las manos de aquel hombre lo apresaron y lo arrastraron con fuerza al suelo. Realmente parecía que estaba poseído pues gruñía y salivaba como un desquiciado.

Lo había tomado a la fuerza allí mismo. Lo había marcado mientras anudaba en su interior y Chris había sentido morir en esos momentos. Nadie vino a ayudarlo. Despertó al día siguiente en una casa desconocida, desnudo y atado a la cama. El mismo hombre de la noche anterior lo tenía atrapado en aquel lugar. Fueron tres días de infierno los que vivió siendo forzado una y otra vez cada que el hombre aparecía. A veces era moderado, pero la mayor parte de las veces fue salvaje y cruel con él, ignorando sus súplicas de que lo dejara ir.

El cuarto día lo pasó solo en aquella cama, con hambre y adolorido totalmente. Finalmente, al quinto día aquel hombre apareció en la habitación, temblando como una hoja. Lo desató y lo cubrió con una manta. Chris se dejó hacer, demasiado agotado y lastimado como para oponerse. El hombre lo llevó a su auto y vagamente pensó que tal vez iba a matarlo y a deshacerse de su cuerpo.

Lo que no se esperaba fue que lo llevara al hospital, dejara una gran suma de dinero para los gastos médicos y luego se entregara a las autoridades pertinentes. Tampoco se esperaba que al final, no juzgaran ni enjuiciaran al que lo había atacado. Eso lo enfureció tanto que entabló una demanda contra el hombre. Sin embargo, fue desestimada pues, según las pruebas, el hombre no era culpable de lo sucedido, sino la compañía que le brindaba el servicio de sincronización del implante.

La rabia de Chris no parecía conocer fin al enterarse. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando se enteró de que estaba esperando un cachorro.

Claro que lo primero que hizo fue hacérselo saber y exigir que reconociera a la criatura. Masumi aceptó, pero con la condición de que se casaran para que el niño no naciera bastardo, aunque más tarde se divorciaran.

Chris aceptó a regañadientes, aconsejado por su abogado. Sin embargo, no estaba al tanto de que Masumi había estado comprometido con alguien más y que había roto ese compromiso luego del incidente.

No estar al tanto propició el que aquel ex prometido se acercara a Chris y lo arrollara con su auto unos días antes de que se realizara la boda. Su intención era matarlo, pero solo logró que Chris perdiera al bebé.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Algo en su interior se quebró luego de aquel día y se volvió alguien totalmente distinto. Quería vengarse, quería hacer sufrir a aquel hombre que le había traído tanta desgracia en tan poco tiempo y quería sufrir con sus propios ojos.

El ex prometido terminó en prisión mientras que Chris acordaba una nueva fecha para la boda, tan pronto se recuperara.

La misma noche de bodas le informó a Masumi que tendría que hacer todo lo que él pidiera si no quería que el incidente saliera a la luz y se enteraran en su compañía. Masumi accedió sin poner mucha resistencia y por más de dos años habían estado viviendo de aquella manera.

Masumi hacía todo lo que Chris le pedía sin negarle nada. Poco a poco Chris se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Masumi en su vida, aunque no había olvidado lo vivido en sus manos, sin embargo... en el momento en que habían apagado su implante y había estado cerca de Masumi, el olor a melocotones que emanaba le había provocado asco.

Era un asco tan fuerte que solo podía compararlo con imaginar la fruta misma pasada de madura y llena de gusanos. La aversión que pensaba se había esfumado un poco ahora regresaba con toda su fuerza, lo suficiente como para hacerle pensar en que el divorcio podía ser una opción para ellos.

Masumi se había quedado al margen, comprendiendo su aversión y dándole su espacio sin reparos. Eso, por alguna retorcida razón, hacía que sintiera más asco hacia el hombre

Se salió de debajo de la almohada y respiró profundamente para asegurarse de que no había rastros de las feromonas de Masumi en el aire. La doctora le había dado un jabón especial que ocultaba por más tiempo las feromonas de alfa de Masumi, cosa que ayudaba mucho. Su habitación también tenía un sistema de filtrado que ayudaba a controlar el nivel de feromonas en el aire.

Sin embargo, si no se acostumbraba a las feromonas de Masumi, tampoco podría acostumbrarse a las feromonas de los otros dos alfas y tendría que abandonar el proyecto. La federación les había ofrecido una buena suma de dinero por participar, así también recibirían una compensación si el proyecto no funcionaba. Él había tenido que abandonar su trabajo como diseñador. Su creatividad se había visto afectada por completo a causa del incidente, eso lo había obligado a continuar su unión con Masumi.

Ahora, si el proyecto fallaba, la compensación era lo suficientemente buena como para poder divorciarse y seguir con su vida hasta que pudiera olvidar y su creatividad regresara, aunque prefería que funcionara pues la recompensa era casi tres veces mayor, la federación no se andaba con cuentos.

Si tan solo no hubiera perdido al bebé...

Habían intentado salvarlo luego del accidente, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte aun como para sobrevivir. Eso lo había devastado. No era como si no pudiera tener otro, lo que no quería era volver a tener relaciones con nadie en lo absoluto, mucho menos con Masumi.

Además, estaba ese asunto de la marca. Ni siquiera los doctores de la federación podían asegurarle que era seguro removerla. Tampoco parecían contar con la tecnología necesaria. Era más fácil retroceder en el tiempo que intentar quitarla.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas de nuevo por lo que volvió a meterla bajo la almohada con un largo gemido. Su propia incomodidad y quejas hicieron que le fuera imposible escuchar que en el baño, bajo el chorro de la ducha, su compañero se deshacía en un llanto que apenas podía silenciar.


	20. Alpha17-20

Masumi terminó de ducharse y de poner bajo control sus emociones a la misma vez. No era fácil, pero tenía al menos dos años de práctica y eso ayudaba.

Desde el día en que había atacado a Chris su vergüenza y dolor no habían cesado por un solo instante.

Había salido de su trabajo sintiéndose algo pesado. Desde que había recibido su actualización para el implante esa mañana sus sentidos se habían agudizado al punto de volverse una fuerte jaqueca. Pero él tenía demasiados pendientes ese día por lo que se había tomado varios analgésicos y se había quedado a trabajar hasta que terminó todo ya tarde en la noche.

Justo antes de salir le pareció que su secretaria olía raro. Pero lo peor había sido cuando fue a encontrarse con su prometido. No se lo demostró de forma visible, manteniéndose impávido, pero el hombre hedía. Era un olor insoportable, como a comida italiana pasada. Se veía bien de lejos, pero al acercarse hedía de forma nauseabunda. Hizo lo posible por soportarlo mientras cenaban en el caro restaurante al que habían ido.

Sin embargo, cuando su prometido no quiso regresar a su casa e insistió en ir con él al apartamento, cosa que era normal que ocurriera, él ya no pudo soportarlo y le dijo que necesitaba salir a la tienda de víveres. El omega se puso de mal humor y dejó de molestarlo. Días más tarde vería el mensaje en su móvil de cómo su prometido armaba un berrinche y se regresaba a su casa.

Sin embargo, esa noche, salió sin rumbo fijo y en el camino notó que sus piernas se debilitaban un poco. Tomó un atajo que pensó lo llevaría más rápido, pero sus sentidos se confundieron y se perdió. Al cabo terminó sentándose en el suelo para ver si el mareo le pasaba.

No supo cuánto llevaba allí sentado. Solo que alguien con un olor delicioso estaba cerca. Era dulce y picante a la vez, excitante. Se aferró a esa persona con todas sus fuerzas, luego de eso su raciocinio desapareció. Por primera vez su cuerpo parecía estar vivo intensamente. No supo de sí mismo ni lo que hacía, solo que quería más de ese aroma solo para él.

Recuperó su mente unos días después y pudo recordar con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho. No pudo entrar a la habitación donde sabía que estaba el hombre al que había abusado por tres días seguidos. El golpe moral de su propio comportamiento casi lo hizo perder la razón de nuevo.

Intentó quitarse la vida, sus acciones le pesaban tanto que creía que moriría de todas formas. Sin embargo, al llegar el momento no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. La mano que sujetaba el arma láser cayó lentamente sin lograr su cometido. Realmente quería morir, pero su propia consciencia le remordía y él no era un cobarde. Tenía que hacer lo correcto y eso era llevar al hombre al hospital donde pudieran atenderlo y luego recibir el castigo por sus acciones.

De camino al hospital llamó a su prometido y rompió el compromiso. No le dijo mucho, no creía poder explicarle sin romper nuevamente en llanto. Además, a pesar de que no lo amaba con locura, al menos sentía respeto por él.

Se sentía devastado, su vida como la había conocido ya no existía, nunca más lo haría.

Luego de entregarse a las autoridades todo pasó con tanta rapidez que le pareció como un sueño. Cuando fue declarado inocente tuvo la presencia mental para llamar a sus abogados y demandar a la compañía encargada de actualizar el implante. Más tarde recibió la demanda de Chris. Estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que pidiera sin siquiera oponerse, pero sus abogados le recordaron que si manchaba su nombre la compañía para la cual trabajaba podría terminar su contrato de inmediato. Hasta el momento el caso era uno bastante discreto por lo que no se había ventilado públicamente.

Sus abogados y los de Chris estaban en medio de negociaciones cuando llegó la noticia del embarazo de Chris. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sus instintos le reclamaron responder por el niño y también hacerse cargo de Chris por lo que exigió que se casaran. En ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que su ex prometido estaba planeando hacer. La odisea que siguió lo dejó exhausto en todos los sentidos y destruyó a Chris.

Pensó que sin el cachorro ya no había nada que los uniera ni nada que él pudiera hacer para que Chris le permitiera cuidar de él, pero no fue así. Se sorprendió cuando Chris le informó que los planes de boda continuaban sin cambio.

En su mente era una oportunidad, la única que tendría, para ayudar al omega. Pero fue bastante ingenuo. Lo que ambos necesitaban era ayuda profesional y no intentar de arreglar las cosas tontamente. Chris solo quería una cosa y esa era hacerlo sufrir.

Ahora estaban allí, en ese extraño proyecto que apagó sus implantes y los forzó a enfrentar en apenas unos minutos el dolor que habían tratado de mantener a raya por casi dos años.

Lo pasó mal la primera hora y luego se fue recuperando, pero Chris aun no podía volver a la normalidad. Sentir sus feromonas de alfa lo ponían mal. Todo lo que estaba intentando soportar se le vino encima en un par de horas y realmente le dolía el pecho de tanta presión.

Se secó y se vistió para poder salir fuera de la habitación. Apenas hacerlo se quedó un rato pegado a la puerta mientras trataba de tranquilizarse completamente para no levantar sospechas. Escuchó voces provenientes de la cocina y dio un profundo suspiro para envalentonarse e ir a donde estaba el resto con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Al entrar vio a los otros cuatro, todos en el comedor. El primero en verlo fue Jean quien no pudo evitar anunciarlo a los demás.

—¡Masumi! —Exclamó al verlo —, ¿cómo sigue Chris? —vio cómo el moreno le hacía señas para que se les uniera en la mesa del comedor. Tomó una respiración para tomar valor y acercarse, sentándose con aparente tranquilidad y expresión bonachona.

—Está descansando ahora, espero que se sienta mejor luego de eso. ¿Qué hacen?

—Víctor y Yuuri están intentando curarme con sus feromonas, pero si siguen esforzándose creo que no serán feromonas lo que salga de ellos.

Eso hizo que la concentración de los dos agentes se fuera al diablo. Víctor echó a reír cuando notó que Yuuri se había puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro. Seung parecía reír internamente mientras que Jean se veía muy complacido por haberlos hecho reír. Masumi se quedó un poco desubicado con el chiste.

—Este lugar está de lujo. Casi me recuerda a mi casa —exclamó el moreno de ojos claros echándose hacia atrás en la silla mientras Seung le echaba un vistazo para asegurarse de que no se sobrepasara.

—¿Tienes dinero? —preguntó Víctor con interés. Jean negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Mis padres tienen dinero, yo no tengo nada a mi nombre y es mejor así después de lo que hice, seguro me desheredaban al enterarse. De hecho, espero que no se hayan enterado aún.

—Eres un vil canalla —gruñó Víctor recostándose de la mesa con ambos codos —, debí golpearte más fuerte antes de la misión.

—Pues se te pasó la oportunidad. Ahora tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo año —rio por lo bajo. Era claro que el nuevo alojamiento lo había puesto de buen humor.

Continuaron conversando un rato y Masumi se quedó escuchándolos bromear y atacarse casi por igual. Parecían un grupo de jovencitos de la calle.

—¿Ustedes realmente son agentes? —preguntó cuando no pudo más con la curiosidad.

—Esos dos son los mejores agentes que tiene la federación, aunque no lo parezcan —explicó Jean señalándolos a ambos—, disque se odiaban, pero ya ves que además de buen equipo hacen buena pareja. Yo tuve el placer de juntarlos.

—¡Qué demonios! —gritó Yuuri sin poder creer lo que Jean acababa de decir. Jean levantó las manos a modo de escudo mientras el otro resoplaba amenazas de patearle el trasero.

—Recuerden que no pueden atacarme en mi delicado estado.

—No te preocupes, tan pronto salgas de la sala de maternidad me aseguraré de plancharte bien los puntos —Yuuri se giró hacia Masumi para aclarar—. Somos los mejores agentes de la federación, pero gracias a un fallo en los implantes ahora estoy esperando cachorros de Víctor.

Masumi palideció. Por un momento pensó que aquellos hombres conocían lo que había sucedido entre él y Chris y estaban siendo cruelmente sarcásticos, pero luego se tranquilizó. No le habían contado más que a los doctores y bajo acuerdos de confidencialidad.

—¿Los implantes fallaron? —preguntó con suavidad luego de calmarse. Yuuri notó su palidez y tuvo una idea de lo que estaba pensando por lo que se apresuró a continuar.

—Sí, gracias a una serie de eventos desafortunados parte de los cuales fueron causados por Jean.

El alfa parpadeó sin poder entender, ahora estaba más confundido si posible.

—Entonces... ¿Víctor te atacó? —miró al alfa en cuestión, pero Víctor tenía los ojos fijos en la mesa y hacía dibujos imaginarios con el dedo en la superficie de la misma.

—Pues... —Yuuri le dio una mirada a su pareja, esperando su aprobación para compartir con Masumi aquella parte tan privada de la historia de ambos. Víctor asintió luego de unos minutos.

—Seremos una manada. Pero si no funciona, por favor, no lo digas a otros. No quiero afectar la reputación de Yuuri. No es que sea un secreto, pero no todos lo saben.

Masumi asintió con un pequeño temblor, sin saber si sería capaz de soportar la confesión que temía se avecinaba.

—Los implantes fallaron cuando regresábamos de una misión, pero el de Víctor falló totalmente mientras que el mío funcionaba en un setenta y cinco por ciento, más o menos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era tarde, estábamos atrapados en una de las cabinas de la nave.

Masumi asintió, aunque realmente no podía creer que hubiera pasado eso entre hombres altamente entrenados.

—Pensé que tu entrenamiento podría ayudarte a mantenerlo a raya.

—Estaba ofuscado por las feromonas de Víctor —Yuuri se encogió de hombros— hice lo que tenía que hacer para no salir lastimado.

—Yuuri rompió su implante, eso hizo que entrara en celo junto conmigo. Pudo resistir mi ataque gracias a ello.

—¿Rompió su implante? —susurró más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Si hubiera roto el implante de Chris... ¿habría entrado en celo como él?

—Estamos entrenados para ello si hiciera falta por alguna razón.

—Entiendo... pero entonces, ¿no lo odiaste por haberte atacado? —eso era lo que más necesitaba escuchar. Saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de un omega que había sido atacado. Saber si había aunque fuera la oportunidad más mínima de que Chris lo perdonara y tal vez mejorara.

—Víctor es un excelente agente con un récord impecable. Sabía que su comportamiento no era normal. Luego se descubrió la razón por la que los implantes fallaron. Él estaba más afectado que yo. Lo perdoné incluso antes de que me atacara.

Masumi guardó silencio por un rato mientras procesaba todo aquello. Luego dirigió su mirada a Jean y a Seung, pensando que tal vez eran un caso similar.

—Seung y yo somos pareja desde hace tiempo —aclaró Jean al notar cómo los miraba.

—Entonces no son el mismo caso.

—No... me uní al proyecto para escapar de prisión y no alejarme de Seung. Yo... actué como un idiota y causé todo este problema —la sonrisa de Jean era una apenada en esos momentos.

—En verdad son un grupo raro.

—Prefiero ser llamado único.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegaron a formar parte del experimento.

Yuuri sabía que el caso de ambos no era fácil de entender para nada.

—Dijeron que había una probabilidad muy baja de que los implantes fallaran al mismo tiempo y que había una gran posibilidad de que quedara en estado a causa del ataque. Así que básicamente era una oportunidad única para ellos y no la iban a desaprovechar. Luego de que probaran la inocencia de Víctor fue cosa de convencerlo a él.

—De todas formas te atacó... ¿eso no te afectó? Muchos odiarían a Víctor por hacerlo —insistió el alfa nuevo.

—Fue porque los implantes fallaron a la misma vez. Además, antes del ataque ya me gustaba —admitió con bastante vergüenza.

Víctor golpeteó la mesa con la punta de los dedos y le dio una mirada turbia al moreno para luego sonreír un poco.

—También te gusta Jean. ¿Recuerdas? —murmuró Víctor y sonrió más ampliamente cuando Yuuri se volvió a poner rojo como tomate.

—¡Víctor! —jadeó con mortificación, pero ya era tarde, Jean no le iba a dejar pasar aquella.

—Y pensar que me dijiste que preferías a Víctor.

—No dije que no me gustaras, solo que prefería a Víctor.

—Yuuuuuriiiii —gimoteó el peliplateado al escucharlo. Una pequeñísima sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Masumi, una tan tenue que solo lo hizo ver más bonachón de lo usual.

—Realmente son un grupo especial. Creo que es el lugar ideal para mí y para Chris —sentenció Masumi sintiéndose levemente aliviado. Tal vez aquella era la oportunidad que necesitaban, realmente esperaba que lo fuera. Sabía que nunca serían una pareja normal y que seguramente no tendrían hijos, pero él haría todo lo posible por ayudar a sanar el corazón de Chris y aquel ambiente le parecía uno perfecto.


	21. Alpha17-21

Masumi regresó a la habitación más tarde sintiéndose realmente animado para encontrarse con que Chris estaba sentado en la cama como si estuviera esperándolo. Tenía la almohada en su regazo y la abrazaba con fuerza. Los ojos verdes parecían querer traspasarlo allí mismo donde estaba parado.

—Lo siento, me daré otra ducha —le dijo de forma automática. A Chris lo ponía de los nervios que Masumi lo saludara con cortesía. Decía que era la muestra de cinismo más grande de su parte, por eso no sonreía al hablarle y no lo saludaba al llegar. Tampoco se despedía, simplemente decía a dónde iría para que Chris supiera dónde estaría aunque no lo necesitara.

Chris no le contestó, simplemente lo siguió con la mirada y cara de pocos amigos. Le era imposible ver a Masumi de otra forma que no fuera a través del sufrimiento al que lo había sometido años atrás.

Había intentado imaginar alguna vez qué habría pasado si Masumi no lo hubiera atacado cuando lo encontró en el callejón. Sus intenciones iniciales habían sido llevarlo al hospital más cercano y quedarse hasta estar seguro de que el hombre estaba bien. Jamás se había imaginado lo que pasaría solo por acercarse. Recordarlo lo llenaba de ira por eso prefería no pensar en ello.

Él no era una persona propensa a la ira. Trabajaba como sastre, era su pasión. Sus clientes eran hombres de negocio muy adinerados pues su trabajo era impecable. Su agenda había estado llena hasta el incidente. Sus trabajos se atrasaron, le daba escalofríos salir de su apartamento. Recuperarse le había costado bastante dinero y no fue hasta meses después de haberse casado que sus ganas de trabajar regresaron, sin embargo, su creatividad sufrió un duro golpe.

La razón por la cual su creatividad no había mejorado era porque Masumi era del tipo de hombre adinerado al cual él atendía. Ahora sus propios clientes le causaban pavor. Le costó mucho trabajo procesar las ordenes que tenía pendientes antes del ataque, pero ya no tomó más clientes nuevos y si lo hacía, eran hombres cuyo físico era más delicado y que le parecían menos intimidantes.

Por suerte, eso no había sido muy difícil. Chris medía un metro ochenta y tres. Masumi medía un metro ochenta y cinco. La altura del alfa no era usual, ni la de Chris como omega. Siempre que no fueran demasiado musculosos o anchos de espalda, sentía que podía lidiar con ello. Pero los nuevos trabajos no eran nuevos modelos, sino los mismos cortes antiguos con pequeñas alteraciones aquí y allá. Definitivamente ya no era lo mismo y eso se lo achacaba con justa razón al ataque.

Con todo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que Masumi olía un poco diferente luego de estar afuera.

No lo entendía y no sabía si quería entenderlo, pero el olor a melocotón de Masumi no le había parecido tan nauseabundo.

Ese pequeño cambio fue suficiente para que se sintiera un poco mejor. Y siendo que era la primera vez que se sentía mejor desde que le apagaron el implante, lo consideraba un cambio substancial. Sintió muchísima curiosidad del cambio, sin embargo no quiso preguntarle cuando regresó de darse la ducha.

No dormirían en la misma cama, tenía la excusa de que no podía acostumbrarse al olor de Masumi por lo que no tendrían que dormir juntos por el momento. Sin embargo, el alfa se sentó en la butaca cerca de la cama. No dijo nada, como siempre, sino que esperó a que Chris lo botara de su lado de nuevo aunque se le notaba claramente en la cara que quería preguntar cómo se sentía.

Le hizo señas con una mano como si lo estuviera molestando y le pidiera que lo dejara en paz. Ese era el gesto más amable que podía darle ya que no mostraba rechazo ni asco en su rostro. Tan solo parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? No has comido nada —le ofreció con suavidad.

—Cualquier cosa que no sea dulce —respondió evitando mirarlo. Masumi asintió y salió nuevamente de la habitación. El omega decidió que era el momento adecuado para asearse. Tal vez eso lo calmaría lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación a saludar al resto de los habitantes del lugar.

Había un leve olor a melocotón en el baño, pero no lo suficiente como para asquearlo o hacerlo sentir mal. Tal vez realmente solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrara al olor de su esposo aunque lo detestara. No le molestaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir ese asco tan fuerte.

Afuera Masumi se encontró con Yuuri en la cocina. El moreno tenía un vaso de leche en la mano mientras tarareaba una canción. El olor de aquel agente le era agradable, aunque no lo suficiente como para querer acercarse demasiado pues por encima de su aroma el olor de su pareja podía sentirse. El olor del alfa en Yuuri era una marca y una advertencia a la vez.

Los ojos color chocolate se achinaron con una sonrisa al verlo y le preguntó de inmediato por su pareja.

—¿Cómo sigue Chris?

—Se siente un poco mejor. Le llevaré algo de comer.

—Eso es bueno. Ojalá se recupere pronto.

—Yuuri… hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no te vayas a ofender. Soy nuevo en esto de las feromonas y todo eso —Yuuri dejó lo que hacía para prestarle atención al hombre. —¿Alguna vez… odiaste a Víctor por lo que te hizo? Quiero decir… su olor… ¿alguna vez te dio asco su olor?

Yuuri lo meditó cuidadosamente. A pesar de las diferencias entre él y Víctor jamás lo había odiado en realidad. Hubo celos, admiración oculta, ganas de ahorcarlo, confianza ciega, pero nunca odio.

—Mh… la verdad no creo que hubiera podido odiarlo. Además, nuestros implantes fallaron a la misma vez, yo podía olerlo y él podía olerme. Creo que eso ayudó a que ambos aceptáramos lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento en que no podíamos controlarnos. Con todo, Víctor fue el que más se afectó con todo eso.

—¿Él?

—Sí… él era mi líder. Como líder había jurado protegerme. No poder protegerme de él mismo lo hizo rechazarme por un tiempo —Yuuri sonrió con un poco de picardía luego de decir aquello—. Pero no pudo resistirse a mí. Además, me lo debe luego de poner tres cachorros dentro de mí.

Masumi quedó sin palabras en esos momentos mientras Yuuri sonreía pícaramente. Cuando finalmente recuperó su presencia decidió no ahondar más en el tema del ataque pues, obviamente, Víctor y Yuuri no eran el mismo caso suyo.

—Esos son muchos cachorros —susurró con admiración.

—Sí, y espero que todos salgan con mi carácter. El carácter de Víctor me saca canas verdes —ambos rieron con el comentario. —Cuando Chris mejore, salgamos a algún lugar a despejarnos. Este lugar es bonito, pero no es bueno estar encerrados todo el tiempo. Además, a Jean le ayuda mucho.

—Jean es un poco delicado, ¿no? —quiso saber.

—Más bien su embarazo lo es. Pero por alguna razón las feromonas de Víctor lo están ayudando. Se supone que mis feromonas también lo ayudan, por eso nos mudaron a todos a una misma habitación. Ahora están intentando ver si se debe al hecho de que nos estamos convirtiendo en una manada o es por alguna otra razón.

Masumi asintió, eso explicaba por qué los doctores querían añadir otra pareja.

—Ojalá puedan ayudarlo —deseó con sinceridad y Yuuri tomó algunas galletas dulces de un gran frasco que había en la despensa.

—Estoy seguro que podremos, además, ahora tenemos a otro alfa que nos ayude con las feromonas.

El hombre parpadeó confundido mientras Yuuri sonreía tranquilamente. No se esperaba que requirieran su ayuda, mucho menos tan pronto.

—Soy un extraño, no creo que pueda ayudarlo.

—Cuando conozcas mejor a Jean verás que es un tipo tan pesado como agradable. No podrás resistirte a querer ayudarlo.

Continuaron hablando un rato más y Masumi olvidó que había salido a buscarle algo de comer a su esposo. Hablar con aquel omega de olor agradable lo relajaba como no había sentido en mucho tiempo. No fue hasta que sintió el olor de Chris que recordó a qué había ido allí.

Yuuri fue el primero en saludarlo.

—¡Chris! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Chris realmente intentó negarse a contagiarse con el entusiasmo del omega, pero al final le dio una tímida sonrisa que, por lo rara, deslumbró a Masumi completamente. Sin embargo, lo próximo que salió de la boca de Chris dejó a los dos hombres en blanco.

—¿Por qué hueles tan delicioso?

Hubo un breve silencio mientras los otros dos intentaban encontrar una explicación lógica a la misma pregunta y Chris se acercó a Yuuri.

—¿Será por el embarazo? Víctor jura que mi olor ha cambiado desde que estoy esperando.

Mientras todavía hablaba Yuuri se percató de lo pálido que se veía Chris, de sus ojeras, su nariz levemente enrojecida y mirada deslucida. La preocupación que aquello le causó lo hizo liberar sus feromonas inconscientemente. El omega se acercó y olisqueó el aire tan sutilmente como pudo y luego dijo algo que volvió a dejar a Yuuri en blanco.

—Huele a cítricos.

—¿E… estás seguro de eso? —preguntó tentativamente. Aparentemente al que Chris podía oler era a Víctor.

El omega más alto se terminó de acercar con inseguridad al notar la expresión de Yuuri. El omega olía bien, en su opinión. Un aroma complejo envuelto en cítricos, como si fuera un cuenco lleno de ingredientes, todos bañados en jugo de naranja acabado de exprimir.

—Estoy seguro de que hueles a naranjas, pero hay otros aromas bajo ese, no sé cómo explicarlo. Solo sé que hueles bien… y… mi ánimo se aliviana.

Lo último lo susurró suavemente y con cierta admiración. La primera vez que Yuuri había entrado a su habitación su olor había sido nublado por el olor de Masumi que lo asqueaba grandemente. Pero ahora que el olor del alfa había mejorado un poco podía captar claramente el olor de aquel omega.

Sin poder evitarlo terminó de acercarse y se inclinó levemente para oler mejor a Yuuri. Fue en esos momentos en que se escuchó alguien gruñir amenazadoramente. El olor a cítricos que antes le había parecido que provenía del omega inundó el lugar pesadamente. La tensión en el recién llegado parecía que reventaría de un momento a otro, más cuando dio un paso hacia el grupo.

Masumi se interpuso entre los dos omegas y el alfa recién llegado, gruñendo a modo de advertencia. La acción solo pareció irritar más a Víctor.

—Apártate —exigió el platinado con cara de pocos amigos y Masumi estuvo a punto de negarse cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo con lentitud.

Yuuri sonreía forzadamente y completamente apenado. El alfa de cabellos castaños se detuvo y permitió que el omega se interpusiera entre él y el ojiazul.

—Víctor, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Estaba olisqueándote —reclamó molesto.

—No es cierto —siseó el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por los jadeos de asco de Chris. El olor de Masumi se había intensificado cuando se interpuso entre los dos omegas y el alfa. Ahora era tan fuerte que Chris no podía soportarlo.

Masumi se percató de su propio error demasiado tarde, pero no tenía idea de cómo controlar su olor que no fuera con el jabón que le habían dado.

—¡Ves lo que hiciste! —gruñó Yuuri en dirección a su alfa, pero solo logró que Víctor se cruzara de brazos. Cerró los ojos con molestia y cuando los abrió, le asestó un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aire. Al verlo doblarse asintió satisfecho para sí mismo.

—Lo siento. Víctor es un poco necio a veces —mientras lo decía sus propias feromonas intentaban aliviar a Chris. Un aroma extremadamente agradable inundó la cocina por encima de todas las feromonas. El moreno notó que aquello parecía funcionar, pero le estuvo curioso el hecho de que el alfa de Chris se mantuviera alejado de él.

—Será mejor regresar a la habitación —propuso el alfa de Chris, pero el rubio negó. No quería regresar. El olor de aquel omega continuaba cambiando justo frente a él. El del alfa también. Quería entenderlo, porque desde el ataque no se había sentido tan atraído y confortado por nadie como ahora.

Víctor logró enderezarse y volver a respirar luego del ataque de su omega. Supuso que ya debería haberse acostumbrado a aquello, pero era imposible verlo venir, Yuuri tenía muy buenos reflejos. Ahora la situación frente a él finalmente llegaba a su mente con claridad.

Un omega en estrés, muy herido, su omega protegiéndolo y… un alfa también herido. Esa sensación de dolor proveniente de la pareja recién llegada era algo que le era difícil de entender, pero al menos ahora veía por qué Yuuri actuaba de aquella forma tan sobreprotectora. Seguramente también había captado ese dolor.

—Me gusta el olor de ambos. Es refrescante —volvió a insistir y eso hizo que Víctor y Yuuri se quedaran sin saber qué responderle. Masumi fue quien les explicó.

—A Chris le desagrada mi olor. No lo sabía hasta que apagaron su implante, por eso se ha sentido indispuesto. Por favor, no lo malinterpreten.

—Masumi, deja de hablar por mí, puedo expresarme perfectamente —el aludido dio un corto suspiro y asintió, mostrándose compungido. Chris se enderezó cuan alto era, una expresión por demás molesta y una mueca sarcástica fueron el único aviso que tuvieron antes que abriera la boca para responder. —Lamento que pensaras que me quería tirar a tu pareja, nada más lejos de la realidad. Me gusta como me gusta un pastel de chocolate, solo eso. No todos nos volvemos locos por el sexo una vez nos apagan el implante.

Los ojos azules de Víctor se oscurecieron y Yuuri parpadeó confundido sin saber si lo habían halagado u ofendido.

—Con todo, puedo entender que te sintieras celoso. Yuuri es todo un bombón —dicho aquello se dispuso a salir de la cocina para regresar a la habitación y al pasar por entre medio de los dos agentes, le pellizcó una nalga al moreno haciendo que se espabilara repentinamente. —Eres bienvenido a nuestra habitación cuando gustes siempre que tu alfa se quede afuera.

Le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. Masumi se disculpó varias veces por la actitud de Chris cuando éste ya se había alejado para luego ir tras el omega.

Víctor se giró repentinamente hacia Yuuri quien todavía tenía la confusión escrita por todas partes y entrecerró los ojos molesto, recordando claramente cómo había reaccionado cuando Chris le pellizcó la nalga.

—A la habitación, ahora —gruñó en un tono que le causó un escalofrío al moreno y sin pensarlo demasiado echó a correr seguido por un Víctor nada contento.


	22. Alpha17-22

Yuuri corrió hacia el elevador gravitacional y prácticamente se lanzó al interior, empujándose con fuerza hacia arriba y saliendo en el segundo piso con un salto perfecto. Sin embargo, emitió un sonidito poco característico al ver que Víctor ya venía subiendo también. Corrió hacia la cama y tomó una almohada como escudo, atrincherándose en la esquina más alejada y viendo cómo el alfa se acercaba a donde estaba con paso firme y decidido.

—Víctor, yo… en serio, no sé por qué hizo eso. No fue mi culpa.

El peliplateado lo tomó de la muñeca al llegar frente a él y lo empujó hasta tenerlo recostado en la cama teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero dejándole en claro que le iría mejor si no se resistía.

—Yuuri, acabo de descubrir que no me gusta que nadie más te toque. Me pone muy mal —gruñó con lentitud.

—Chris no lo hizo con mala intención, estoy seguro. Ya te dijo que no le intereso, además-

Se detuvo al escuchar el gruñido molesto de su pareja.

—¡No lo defiendas! Haces que quiera morderte —le dijo con rabia y con un fuerte bochorno que lo hizo poner de un rosado nada halagador. La respuesta a todo el asunto le vino de inmediato y no pudo evitar soltarla.

—Víctor… ¿estás celoso?

—Claro que no —se mordió los labios al decirlo y por alguna extraña razón a Yuuri se le derritió el corazón al verlo. —Yo no soy del tipo que se pone celoso por cualquier tontería.

El alfa le quitó la almohada y se hundió en su cuello para morderlo levemente haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sin embargo, había algo que se removía en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y era la forma de actuar de aquella pareja y su olor.

—Víctor… tú… ¿lo notaste? —por unos instantes el alfa se quedó en silencio, pero luego asintió lentamente. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que aquella nueva pareja estaba en problemas de la misma forma en que habían notado que Jean estaba en problemas.

—Lo noté, pero justo ahora no quiero hablar de ellos. No mientras mi cuerpo arde de celos porque alguien más te tocó.

Yuuri le dio una mirada fija y seria por al menos un minuto mientras veía al alfa. La actitud de Víctor le erizaba la piel. Su voz llena de celos prometía que sería devorado por completo.

—Dijiste que no eras celoso —sonrió suavemente para luego dar un largo suspiro— bien, hablemos después —accedió en un hilo de voz, demasiado afectado por la voz y el aura de su alfa.

Lo primero que hizo el Víctor al sentir que Yuuri se rendía fue calmarse y volver a hundir su cabeza en el cuello del otro para aspirar aquel aroma que lo volvía loco. Cada día el olor del moreno cambiaba a uno más y más atrayente, no quería perder ni un segundo de aquel fenómeno.

El moreno acarició sus cabellos y se giró lo suficiente para besarle la sien. Luego de eso ya no hubo nada qué decir o preguntar. Comenzó a desvestirlo con naturalidad mientras el omega hacía lo mismo con él.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se volvía más sensible y delicioso si podía, no quería que nadie en absoluto lo tocara aparte de él. Se sentía así de egoísta y no podía ocultárselo al moreno.

El omega le permitió moverlo a su antojo, dejando que separara sus piernas y se acomodara entre ellas, permitiendo que sujetara sus manos arriba de su cabeza sobre la almohada y dejando que lamiera sus pezones sin contener su voz. Yuuri emitía unos gemidos tan dulces cuando quería que lo hacían perder un poco la cordura y pensar que tenía cierto derecho a ser el único en escucharlo.

Muy en el fondo sabía que Yuuri podía deshacerse de él sin problema alguno porque a la hora de la verdad, no había entre ellos ningún juramento o promesa. Estaban juntos porque los implantes habían fallado y Yuuri se había esmerado en dejarle saber que era bienvenido a su lado cuando quisiera. Estaban juntos porque había cachorros de por medio y porque había una investigación.

Víctor no quería estar junto a alguien de esa forma, pero no se sentía digno de estar junto al moreno de otra manera. Lo había atacado y aunque lo hubiera perdonado, él no podía simplemente levantar la cabeza y aullar que Yuuri era suyo y de nadie más. Se sentía seguro porque el moreno jamás había expresado deseo alguno de alejarse o rechazarlo, de otra manera, ya estaría a miles de galaxias lejos de su presencia, totalmente humillado.

Le dedicó unas suaves caricias al vientre levemente abultado de su pareja, hablándole con un tono protector que puso una nueva sonrisa en los labios del moreno. Luego lo llenó de cándidos besos que nacían de aquel dolorcito que sentía en el pecho, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se concentrara allí haciendo que quisiera gritar. Claro que se contuvo tanto como pudo.

Finalmente su concentración pasó totalmente a poner al moreno en ambiente. No quería perder más tiempo en hacerlo suyo, había descubierto que a Yuuri no le gustaba esperar demasiado. Podía hacerlo disfrutar el juego erótico por largo tiempo, pero al final eso no era lo que más lo satisfacía.

Al pasar sus dedos por entre medio de las piernas del omega pudo corroborar que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmedo y se colocó en posición, mordiéndolo en el cuello como único aviso de que iba a comenzar a moverse.

Yuuri jadeó con sorpresa con la intromisión, moviéndose luego a contratiempo sin poder controlar su deseo. Víctor continuó dándole pequeñas mordidas entre jadeos de placer y el moreno le susurró que necesitaba sentirlo más adentro. Por eso tuvo que alejar un poco su torso para poder maniobrar las piernas de su amante por encima de sus brazos para subir sus caderas en una posición que le permitiera profundizar como el otro quería.

—Te gusta mucho de esta forma, pero pronto no vamos a poder hacerlo así —el moreno no respondió más que con un intento de puchero. —Tendremos que intentar de otras formas a ver si alguna otra te gusta igual —ronroneó mientras le daba una mirada por demás lasciva al tiempo que su pelvis ondulaba contra el cuerpo aprisionado bajo el suyo.

Con la forma en que Víctor se movía sobre Yuuri no tardó mucho en hacer que el moreno gimiera y se tensara llegando al clímax mientras él dejaba el ritmo lento y profundo a favor de uno poco profundo y rápido, como le gustaba a él. Yuuri sujetó sus brazos con fuerza en medio de su propio orgasmo, incapaz de decir nada y mordiendo sus labios mientras tensaba su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar por el esfuerzo, pero no tardó mucho en sentir que Víctor se corría en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos el alfa logró soltarlo de sus brazos y se acostó a su lado luego de separarse de su interior.

Tardaron un largo rato en volver a calmarse y solo entonces Yuuri se giró hacia su alfa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Satisfecho? —la respuesta fue una negativa silenciosa. Los ojos de Yuuri se achinaron con la expectativa y se subió a su pecho recostando la barbilla de forma algo gatuna.

—Hagámoslo hasta que estés satisfecho —susurró.

—¿Y tú? ¿No estás satisfecho?

—Lo estoy, pero lo estaré más si lo hacemos de nuevo.

Descansaron un rato hasta que Víctor recobró los ánimos para hacerlo de nuevo. En total, lo hicieron unas tres veces y para la última Yuuri estaba tan sensible que el alfa apenas pudo moverse en su interior, dedicándose exclusivamente a acariciarlo y morderlo mientras se deshacía en gemidos y llanto.

Cuando finalmente lograron salir de la habitación al día siguiente y fueron a desayunar, Seung y Jean se quedaron mirándolos con extrañeza. Seung con cierta envidia y Jean con cara de ensueño.

—No sé qué estuvieron haciendo ayer, pero ustedes dos huelen delicioso, aunque tengo una idea bastante clara —las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron rojas y calientes de inmediato al escucharlo.

Víctor pasó una mano por la espalda baja de Yuuri de forma posesiva aunque su expresión era una tranquila que no mostraba amenaza.

—Tal vez hoy finalmente podamos curarte con nuestras feromonas —repuso el alfa de cabellos claros.

—No me extrañaría.

El desayuno ocurrió de forma agradable y amena hasta que Masumi apareció en la cocina. Se notaba cansado en extremo, pero al ver a Víctor y a Yuuri inclinó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

—Yo quiero disculparme- comenzó a decir, pero Víctor no le permitió terminar.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Todos aquí sabemos que no es fácil ajustarse a los cambios cuando apagan el implante. ¿Chris está bien? —el aludido se removió un poco, tratando de sobreponerse a la vergüenza que aún sentía por el comportamiento de su pareja.

—Parece que está un poco mejor. El olor de sus feromonas realmente lo ayuda aunque no parezca mucho.

—También te ayudan a ti, ¿cierto? —Masumi sonrió un poco al ver que había sido descubierto y asintió.

—Sí, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, pero me hace sentir mejor. Por eso quería pedirle a ambos, si no es demasiado, que visiten a mi pareja. Tal vez su carácter ahora mismo no sea el mejor, pero la está pasando muy mal.

—¿Y por qué no lo pide él?

—Víctor —Yuuri intentó detenerlo, pero el ojiazul no se sentía como para andarse con cuentos por lo que le dio una mirada al omega para que se tranquilizara y lo dejara continuar.

—Eres el alfa, pero tu omega tiene más fuerza que tú. Con todo, te empeñas en andarle facilitando la vida cuando es evidente que no quiere que lo hagas. Creo que eso es parte de la razón por la cual no puede aceptar tu olor. Si yo hiciera eso con Yuuri ya me habría mandado al diablo —Masumi bajó más la cabeza al escucharlo. Víctor tenía razón, pero él no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho a Chris.

—Si quieres que tu omega te tenga un poco más de consideración debes ser quien eres y no su servidumbre.

—Víctor, es suficiente.

—No… él tiene razón. Tienes toda la razón del universo… —suspiró cansado para luego volver a dirigirse a la pareja—. Es solo que justo ahora no creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto y quedan apenas un par de días para que mejore. De lo contrario, nos sacarán del estudio. Por eso, si en algún momento pueden acceder a visitar a Chris se los agradecería infinitamente.

Todos se quedaron pensativos en lo que el alfa acababa de decir hasta que Jean, con mucho esfuerzo y tomando la mano de Seung, se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia él para luego darle una buena palmada en el hombro.

—Ya verás que se soluciona. Ánimos —luego se giró hacia Víctor— aquí todos somos nuevos en esto de las feromonas, a ser alfas y omegas. Es muy temprano para darnos por vencidos.

—No está bien que el gilipollas del grupo diga esas cosas —gruñó el alfa de cabellos claros.

—Todavía no has visto todo mi potencial.

El grupo echó a reír y la tensión se diluyó un poco. Yuuri sonrió para sus adentros. Jean estaba probando ser más efectivo que él como omega de la manada. Ya en varias ocasiones se había encargado de mantener la sanidad de todos, tanto así que ya no le importaba haber llegado allí por su culpa.

—Sería buena idea que al menos fueran a saludar a Chris. Las feromonas que traen huelen delicioso.

Yuuri asintió y Víctor aceptó, sin embargo, el moreno se negó a ir con las manos vacías. Hizo un plato de frutas, panqueques y otras cosas que pensó le gustarían al omega para el desayuno. Víctor lo ayudó para agilizar el proceso y cuando Masumi intentó ayudarlos, se negaron. El alfa le recordó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar a un lado la ansiedad que sentía y permitir que su pareja fuera quien los afrontara por sí mismo. Seguramente se lo agradecería porque era evidente que Chris ya no soportaba mucho la actitud servicial de su alfa.

Yuuri fue quien tocó a la puerta, avisándole al omega desde afuera que querían hablar con él un momento y que traían el desayuno.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato pudieron sentir el olor apagado del omega. Era un olor tenso, un aviso de que no quería que se acercaran y era un olor muy honesto porque Chris apenas podía controlar sus feromonas. No que Víctor y Yuuri pudieran hacerlo a la perfección, pero después de un tiempo habían comenzado a dominarlas un poco y ahí era donde habían estado intentando “curar” a Jean.

El omega los recibió aún en pijama y la sorpresa al descubierto en sus ojos verdes. Para Chris aquel era el olor más agradable que había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero por sobre todo, era refrescante. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándolos a ambos mientras que Yuuri intentaba entregarle lo que había traído del desayuno. No sabía cómo reaccionar y se había quedado inmóvil sin poder responder.

—Chris, aquí tienes, para que desayunes algo —le decía Yuuri ofreciéndole lo que traía. Ninguno de los dos se dio por enterado de lo que pasaba hasta que un par de gruesas lágrimas bajaron silenciosas por las mejillas del omega.

—Chris… —el moreno se conmovió al verlo de aquella forma y de inmediato le pasó todo lo que llevaba en las manos a Víctor para ir y abrazar al omega. Víctor frunció el ceño al verlos abrazados, pero se contuvo, llevando el desayuno a una mesita que había disponible en la habitación. Justo estaba de espaldas aún a la pareja de omegas cuando Chris hizo la declaración que pondría fin a cualquier duda que tuviera el alfa sobre él.

—El olor de ustedes dos me recuerda a mi propia familia —susurró conmovido. —No entiendo cómo eso es posible…

Víctor se acercó y el omega más alto le dio una mirada ansiosa y cansada. Se le notaba que sabía que había metido las patas con él, que se había propasado con su omega, pero aun así quería acercarse a él como si fuera un cachorro.

El alfa dio un suspiro de derrota sabiendo que si no cedía pronto Yuuri lo obligaría. Se acercó a la pareja y los abrazó a ambos.

—Espero que esto ayude realmente —murmuró contra el pelo de su omega.

Chris no podía hablar en esos momentos. Era la primera vez que un alfa del tipo de Víctor se le acercaba de esa forma después del incidente con Masumi y él no sentía aversión por su toque. Tembló un poco y soltó una pequeña risa temblorosa, como quien finalmente llega a su destino luego de estar perdido por mucho tiempo.


	23. Alpha17-23

Chris se removió levemente para darse cuenta de que descansaba sobre alguien que tenía un olor delicioso. Se espabiló un poco cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con que Víctor lo miraba con intensidad. La mirada no era amenazante, más bien estaba llena de curiosidad. El omega se disculpó de inmediato, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Lo siento… —susurró en un principio, sin embargo, comenzó a notar que el único que estaba allí con él era el alfa. Quiso alejarse, en verdad quería, pero el olor de Víctor lo tenía atrapado. —¿Por qué hueles tan bien?

Víctor sonrió divertido cosa que no le sentó bien al omega y lo hizo salir de aquella extraña inmovilidad. Al intentar escapar escuchó la voz del alfa ordenarle y se estremeció. Jamás había escuchado esa voz antes, exigía respeto y ser obedecida. Ni siquiera la había escuchado de Masumi.

—No te muevas, Yuuri regresará pronto —le puso el brazo sobre el pecho para mantenerlo en su lugar. Eso hizo que el omega se estremeciera involuntariamente por un momento antes de relajarse.

—¿Cómo… cómo haces eso?

—¿Eso? Explícame qué estoy haciendo.

—Tu voz. Es tan… dominante.

—Solo estoy siendo firme. Has sido tan grosero que ya no puedo ignorarlo. ¿Realmente eres así de desagradable?

Chris se puso más rojo que un tomate. Él no era grosero, tampoco era desagradable. Él era un profesional de su rama, alguien que podía influir hasta en el más quisquilloso de los alfas más importantes de la Federación. Aquellos ojos se fijaron sin temor en los suyos retándolo a contradecirlo y él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Seguramente parecía un pez dorado en ese momento.

Bajó la cabeza escondiendo su expresión. Antes del accidente con Masumi jamás se habría atrevido a faltarle el respeto a ninguno de sus clientes, ni siquiera a un desconocido. Simplemente porque él rebosaba clase. Los omegas de su nivel eran escasos y entre ellos, él era uno de los más sofisticados. ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo y por qué la voz de ese alfa en particular lo hacía repensar su actitud después del incidente?

Tomó aire repentinamente cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. ¿Acaso era Víctor el alfa que necesitaba para volver a ser el de antes? Víctor era el tipo de alfa al que temía y al que alguna vez había adorado servir cuando diseñaba ropa elegante. Definitivamente tenía el cuerpo de un alfa de alto rango y era alto. También tenía cierta elegancia al hablar aunque él apenas viniera a fijarse en eso ahora.

—Yo no soy así, soy un profesional.

—Chris, lo que sea que te esté molestando, si nosotros podemos ayudarte lo haremos. Pero no te pases con Yuuri porque no respondo.

El omega que lo había estado observando con cierta admiración se echó a reír cuando dijo aquello sobre Yuuri. Una sonrisa real, sin la agrura y cinismo de antes.

—Te pusiste celoso —afirmó. Víctor no lo confirmó, pero rodó los ojos.

—Yuuri tiene un trasero y un cuerpo de muerte, pero tú no lo has visto en acción —Chris levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

—¿Quieres que lo vea en acción? —el alfa le dio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y luego negó.

—No de esa forma. Soy el capitán de Yuuri, bueno, solía serlo. Hicimos varias misiones juntos. Tiene un cuerpo de muerte porque está entrenado. Si él quisiera podría darme la paliza de mi vida. Pero volviendo al caso, yo también soy un agente altamente entrenado y puedo patearte el trasero cuando se me venga en gana si vuelves a pellizcar las nalgas de Yuuri.

—Soy un civil, no puedes patearme el trasero, pellizcaré a Yuuri cuando quiera. Las tiene bien redondas.

—¡Hey!

Una pequeña escaramuza comenzó y terminó con Víctor echándole una llave al cuello no muy fuerte, pero que lo inmovilizaba. Yuuri regresó justo en esos momentos y le dio una mirada mortal. El peliplateado se negó a soltar al otro haciendo que Yuuri se pusiera aún más lívido.

—Víctor, suéltalo —gruñó el omega, pero el otro se negaba.

—No hasta que prometa que no volverá a tocarte el trasero —Yuuri se acercó a la cama y le apretó el punto entre el hombro y el cuello haciendo que Víctor soltara a Chris de inmediato. —¡Yuuri! —exclamó alargando las vocales como si fuera un niño pequeño. Yuuri lo ignoró a favor de comprobar que el omega estaba bien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? —el rubio negó, sobándose levemente el cuello y los hombros.

—Ustedes dos son geniales —susurró Chris con una enorme sonrisa—, y huelen delicioso. Si por mí fuera no saldrían de aquí.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras por un rato, buscando en su mente lo que debía decir, algo que pudiera pasar aquella extraña forma que tenía el omega de estar a la defensiva. Necesitaba que lo tomara en serio y que confiara en ellos, así esa tensión que se dejaba sentir cuando Chris estaba cerca seguramente desaparecería.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Es hora del desayuno y tengo hambre. No es fácil calmar a tres cachorros que no entienden por qué no estoy comiendo a la hora de siempre.

El omega más alto abrió los ojos con extrema sorpresa. Sabía que ambos omegas del estudio estaban en estado, la doctora se lo había mencionado, pero no sabía que Yuuri esperaba tres a la vez. Cuando se le pasó un poco la sorpresa, aceptó ir con la pareja, luego recordó que estaba en pijama. Fue Víctor el que le aseguró que eso era lo de menos. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan informal al vestir, aunque fuera en la intimidad con el resto de los participantes del estudio, pero la voz de Víctor seguía dominándolo. Fue el moreno el que notó lo que pasaba y le dio un codazo a su pareja para que dejara de hacer aquello. Luego tomó a Chris de la mano y lo llevó fuera de la habitación y en dirección a la cocina.

Al llegar los tres fueron recibidos por un muy animado Jean que terminaba de comer un panqueque, cosa que para su condición era más de lo usual. Seung cortaba algo de fruta para que comiera después y frente a la estufa, Masumi preparaba con habilidad una torre de panqueques que Yuuri observó golosamente. Cuando Chris intentó resistirse a acercarse a donde estaba su alfa, el moreno lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto de la mano.

—Quiero tres para empezar. Uno para cada cachorro. Ponle muchas fresas —luego le preguntó a Chris cuál era su preferido para que Masumi se lo preparara. El omega realmente intentó negarse a contestar en su mente, pero la sonrisa de Yuuri le podía más y su olor lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Dos… que sean con chispas de chocolate y bananas.

Al escucharlo Masumi se detuvo por apenas unos segundos antes de asentir para dejarle saber que los prepararía. No se volteó por temor a dañar el buen humor de su omega, pero estaba sorprendido de cómo Yuuri había logrado sacarle esa pequeña tregua. Después de eso, la mañana concurrió como si no existiera un solo problema en toda la galaxia.

Por primera vez desde que llegó Chris se mantuvo fuera de su habitación casi todo el día. Realmente disfrutaba de la cercanía de la pareja. En un momento dado Yuuri tuvo que ir a descansar a la habitación pues se sentía pesado. Víctor decidió quedarse con el omega de ojos claros y su pareja a insistencias del mismo Yuuri.

Jean y Seung también se quedaron para conversar en la estancia principal, dedicándose a hablar de algunas de sus misiones como agentes. Víctor evitó el tema de cómo Yuuri había quedado en estado de la forma más sutil posible y los otros dos agentes al notarlo también lo evitaron.

El día pasó bastante rápido y no fue hasta después del almuerzo que recibieron una visita inesperada. El príncipe Kenjirou.

Venía vistiendo las ropas propias de los agentes y se veía igual de sonriente que siempre. Al ver a Yuuri no pudo esconder lo mucho que lo admiraba y sus ojos se aguaron al saber que estaba esperando trillizos.

—Yo… yo… quiero ser el padrino de tus cachorros, Yuuri. Por favor, di que sí.

—Yo quería pedirlo primero —se quejó Chris dándole una mirada molesta al agente. —Además, ¿cómo es que te permiten entrar aquí? Se supone que es un estudio delicado, la presencia de un alfa o un omega podría ser desastrosa.

El rubio sacó pecho y sonrió con aquel colmillo aun de fuera. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Jean lo interrumpió.

—El pequeño zoquete es un príncipe, por eso tiene algunos privilegios, aunque supuestamente deberían limitarse a sus privilegios como agente.

—Es porque no soy un organismo compatible con el sistema alfa omega de tu especie. No fue por mis privilegios de príncipe.

—Eso es porque realmente no tienes privilegios de príncipe.

—Deja de molestarlo —aquella fue la suave advertencia de Seung hacia su pareja quien de inmediato levantó las manos dándose por vencido.

—¿Entonces eres un agente de otra raza y un príncipe?

—Sí, bueno… soy uno de los príncipes, obviamente no el príncipe heredero, por eso tuve la oportunidad de enlistarme como agente.

—¿Sería demasiado impertinente saber a qué raza perteneces?

—Nuestros antepasados tenían afinidad con algunas razas sirénidas. Con el tiempo logramos deshacernos de las cualidades acuáticas y conservamos las más convenientes.

Chris le dio una mirada en blanco sin entender realmente a qué se refería. Jean no pudo evitar echarse a reír y Yuuri fue el que le aclaró el asunto.

—Conocimos a Kenjirou como una princesa y ahora es un príncipe.

La pareja que no conocía a Kenjirou se quedó mirándolo con asombro mientras un leve sonrojo subía a la cara del joven. El omega no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su imaginación le proporcionó la tierna imagen de una jovencita con ropas reales y con aquel estilo de cabello.

—Me pregunto cómo te las ingenias para tener dos guardaropa.

—Yo… soy un varón la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo cambio cuando mi familia así lo pide y debe ser con una semana de anticipación o no se verá claramente la diferencia.

—Pones demasiadas interrogantes en mi cabeza, pero sería demasiado grosero preguntarte —eso solo logró que Kenjirou se sonrojara aún más al notar aquella expresión un tanto obscena del omega.

—No lo molesten tanto —lo amonestó Yuuri y el alivio en la cara del joven príncipe fue visible al notar que su crush lo defendía. Como nota curiosa, Víctor no parecía estar celoso del joven.

—Bien, la verdad, había algo que quería decirles, pero no sé si realmente se pueda.

—¿Qué es? Ya dinos —el príncipe se sentó muy derecho y aclaró su garganta tomando una postura algo rígida, como si ahora estuviera en modo oficial.

—Es que… bueno… yo, voy a comprometerme. Mis padres encontraron una pareja ideal para mí —los cuatro agentes se quedaron sin palabras. No estaban seguros de cómo debían reaccionar a eso. Ninguno quería señalar lo obvio y eso solo significaba que le tocaría a Jean, como siempre, abrir la bocota y decir lo que todos pensaban, pero no querían decir.

—¿Tus padres? ¿Qué…? No entiendo. ¿Cómo es que tus padres saben mejor que tú quién es mejor para ti?

—Aunque me hayan permitido ser miembro de los agentes de la federación, eso no significa que he dejado de formar parte de la realeza y pues… el rey y la reina, mis padres, son los únicos que pueden elegir una pareja para mí —Kenjirou notó las miradas de desaprobación de inmediato por lo que se apresuró a continuar—. Oigan, no es lo que piensan. Yo también tengo derecho a someter candidatos a la lista de posibles parejas. Por eso envié reportes de posibles candidatos a mis padres cada vez que podía.

—Espero no hayas enviado el reporte de Yuuri —comentó Víctor como si fuera una broma, pero la palidez de Kenjirou al escucharlo hizo que tuviera grandes dudas al respecto.

—Tal vez sí lo envié… pero obviamente ordené que lo quitaran de la lista tan pronto pasó el accidente. Hubiera sido de muy mal gusto que tras un evento de esa magnitud Yuuri recibiera alguna notificación de mis padres con una propuesta de matrimonio. Totalmente inaudito y fuera de lugar.

—Yuuri no habría aceptado —declaró el alfa de cabellos claros cruzándose de brazos y dándole una sonrisa arrogante al príncipe.

—Había posibilidad de que aceptara, por eso lo añadí a la lista —ladró el joven.

—Kenjiro… lo que Víctor quiere decir es que soy muy mayor para ti. Pero habría aceptado, eres muy adorable.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —de nuevo aquella queja donde Víctor alargaba interminablemente el nombre del omega salía a la luz. Todos rieron excepto Chris. Nadie le había dicho nada de un accidente donde Yuuri se viera involucrado. Además, ¿qué tipo de accidente hacía que te sacaran de la lista de bodas de un príncipe? Por la forma en que Víctor trataba al joven no parecía que hubiera conflicto entre ambos. Por eso se preguntó si tal vez ambos habrían estado tras Yuuri a la vez.

Se sintió algo molesto. Si por cosas de la vida Yuuri hubiese terminado con el joven príncipe en vez de con Víctor, era muy probable que no los hubiera conocido jamás. Dudaba que el olor de Yuuri junto al del príncipe pudiera ser tan bueno como el de Yuuri con Víctor.

—Bien, logré que mi padre aceptara hacer la ceremonia aquí en la Federación y que fuera en uno de los restaurantes de esta área, así que seguramente no habrá ningún problema en que asistan. ¿Verdad? O sea, sí van a ir, ¿no? Porque ya reservé para todos, no pueden dejarme colgando ahora. Será en unos meses.

—Espero poder estar allí y celebrarlo, enano —le dijo Jean sin poder ocultar la ilusión que le hacía el poder salir de aquel lugar si se sentía mejor para entonces.

—Seguro, ¿pero podrías reservar dos espacios más? Como puedes ver, ahora somos seis —Kenjirou asintió a la petición de Víctor. No tenía todos los detalles del estudio que estaban llevando a cabo, pero ya le habían comentado los doctores que el grupo no debía separarse. Por eso, en vez de invitarlos a salir prefirió quedarse a hablar con ellos.

Allí le contó a Masumi y a Chris cómo Víctor lo había salvado cuando atacaron la nave enemiga durante la misión, quedando herido y cómo Yuuri los había masticado después por haber sido tan imprudentes.

Víctor aprovechó para contar algunas de sus misiones, eso sin revelar demasiados detalles. Sin embargo, eso incitó a los otros tres agentes a contar de las suyas en una especie de competencia por ver quién había hecho las misiones más peligrosas.

Yuuri observaba a la pareja de Masumi y Chris lo más disimuladamente posible. No sabía si los demás podían sentirlo, pero él podía percibir claramente aquel olor acre escondido bajo el resto de las feromonas. Todavía no sabía exactamente de cuál de los dos provenía, pero el olor era como una gran bandera roja anunciando que las cosas entre ambos no estaban yendo bien. Le urgía borrar ese olor y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo.


End file.
